Final Fantasy X2: Annihilation
by Chaotic Heroism
Summary: Darkness isn't always the right alternative when light fails. Submitting to evil isn't justified just because it's there. We all have to make a choice. Good or evil? Sometimes, the choice isn't that difficult, if you do it for the right reasons.
1. Introduction

****

Author's Note: After a short break, I've managed to gain the will, once again, to write. Annihilation takes place approximately 3 months after the ending to Darkness Falls. So to clear things up, I have decided to leave a few notes below that I recommend highly that you read. Or else you may wind up being confused. I hope this story will bring in more reviews for the stories/poems/one-shots I have uploaded recently, and assist in increasing my reputation amongst the readers and writers of fan fiction.

Introduction-

Briefly 3 months following the revival of Oblivion, Spira has fallen into chaos. The Youth League and New Yevon have united, forming SALVATION, to wage war against the dark organization of Oblivion followers known as SHADOW, but failing miserably against the power they have been given. After Mushroom Rock Road was overrun, they established a final frontier upon the base of Mt. Gagazet, recruiting a large part of the Ronso tribe as they prepare for a final confrontation against SHADOW. But even these numbers alone may not be enough…

Meanwhile, Yuna, after her failure to protect Spira from this threat, immediately rushed into action to alert Spira of the awakened monstrosity. Currently the commanding officer of SALVATION and Project: Genesis, hope has been rekindled. And just maybe…Spira will survive…..

Wraiths- Souls lost in the confrontation against Oblivion 1000 years ago, the negative energy released from Oblivion's body has left them tied to his existence, changing them into mindless creatures who act only the instinct to kill. Death by these spirits converts the living into one of them, never to find peace so long Oblivion exists. Unaffected by even the most deadly of attacks, only the Sending, performed by Summoner's, can expel them. Even then, only more will come to replace them.

****

SHADOW- Organization of Oblivion followers, their minds have been twisted by his lies of establishing a paradise out of the ashes of the hell called Spira. Gifted with unnatural abilities in return for their sworn allegiance, even the lesser members are not to be trifled with. They have recently taken interest in the High Summoner Yuna, and vowed to convert her to their side.

**SALVATION- **Combined forces of Youth League, New Yevon, and the Ronso Tribe, SALVATION is the final shot at victory against Oblivion.

****

Characters-

**Collust- **Head of SHADOW, Collust's reputation has spread throughout the world of Spira, and earned him a great deal of respect and fear amongst his companions and enemies. Said to be directly linked to the dark power of Oblivion untouched beneath the sands of Bikanel, he is second to none amongst Oblivion's followers. His strength exceeded only by Oblivion's own. His goal: Tidus's destruction.

**Aslaiha- **Female recruit of SHADOW and older sibling of Isias, Aslaiha's reputation almost compares to Collust's own for being effectively brutal in combat. Easily angered and arrogant beyond words, Collust himself is even a man who is cautious not to provoke her rage. For nothing exceeds the danger of a powerful woman's powerful wraith.

****

Isias- Younger in age to her sibling Aslaiha, but in no means stature, Isias is a reflection of Aslaiha's personality. Cold, cruel, and efficient in battle, she is nearly equaled with her sister herself. But her goals are much darker than just commanding SHADOW. Much, much greater, and much more sinister.

****

Iiden- A former recruit of SHADOW, Iiden's position as second command was relieved after he came to realize the lies behind Oblivion's words of creating a paradise. Having lost his right arm in a confrontation against Collust, he escaped narrowly with his life and washed up on the shores of Besaid…

**Bargaine- **Terrible fiend created from the darkness itself, the point of Bargaine's existence is to eliminate Iiden once and for all, willing to hunt him to the ends of Spira and beyond.


	2. Happy?

****

A/N: Here it is people. I present to you the first chapter of _Annihilation. _As mentioned earlier on in the introduction, this story picks up shortly after where Darkness Falls left off. 3 months exactly, leaving Spira in complete chaos! But Oblivion's return has affected much more than Spira itself. What of it's people? Has Yuna managed to maintain her sanity through the discord, has Tidus? You'll discover shortly! This chapter will be based on Yuna's POV, as the story will usually alternate between Tidus and Yuna's POV. I'll detain you no longer! Enjoy!

_ ****_

Final Fantasy X-2

Annihilation

Chapter One- Happy? ((Yuna's POV))

The wind blasted against my face as I stood on the deck of the Celsius airship, my eyes admiring the scenery flying by. Ahead and above, blue skies stretched across the land, plain and undecorated by clouds but beautiful none the less. As skies always were. Even in their fiercest, skies contained beauty. When they grew mighty with thunder and bright with lightning, there was always something to fascinate, even when it cried it's tears. There was something to please, no matter what.

But in days as this…even the beauty of the sky could not be respected.

Amongst the gorgeous sights I could still see the darkness that defiled them. Regardless of how they appeared they were not as they seemed, tainted by the evil which had plagued Spira and began to corrode it's land and life away. Destroyed slowly. Destroyed for 3 months, but still alive. Even if it suffered terrible scars.

I sighed, shaking my head to express my sadness at the thought, though there was no one to express it to. No one but the wind.

'_Do you suffer, summoner?'_

My heart jumped at the unearthly whisper, and my chest felt as though it was going to explode as his voice echoed in my head. Gallant's. I could never find myself free of it, even in the presence of others he still spoke to me, in my dreams, in my mind, even though he was gone. Gallant was dead. But his taint still remained, as did his memory. He would likely remain for eternity.

He was another of my scars…

And another of my fears.

I forced the thoughts away as Besaid came into view. My return trip from Kilika Port was over at last. The Wraiths, the terrible creatures that were a product of _his_ resurrection, had begun to terrorize the residents and had been for some time. Myself, and a handful of other summoners, finally succeeded in sending them after a long and tiring battle. Luckily, I had managed to escape without serious injury, as had Paine.

"You're making a habit of wandering off," a voice came from behind me, calm and slightly amused as the sound of footsteps against the metal deck followed shortly after.

I didn't have to turn to tell who it was. "I need to clear my head a lot these days, Paine. If I don't, well, I think my mind would explode."

Paine chuckled a bit as she stood beside me, gazing out across the distance as we rapidly closed in on Besaid. "I guess your right then. With Brother's annoying-meter higher than ever, I suppose clearing your head is something you need to do in privacy. He is, after all, Rikku's sibling. Kind of hard to think when he's around." I could hear the sorrow in her voice as Rikku was brought upon once again for the first time in weeks. It was still depressing to think, let alone talk about her, but we managed.

**"**DOES PAINE HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" Brother's voice screamed across the speaker, making me flinch.

"And just what," Paine narrowed her eyes, taking a step towards the camera which zoomed in on us. "are you going to do about it if I do?"

"AWUUUAAH! YOU DARE! NO ONE TALKS TO ME LIKE THAT ON MY SHIP!"

"Get used to it," she smirked, turning away and taking her place by my side once again. "You should know by now your authority isn't exactly respected." I giggled quietly.

"EVERYONE RESPECTS ME! I AM THE CAPTAIN! SHINRA, TELL THEM!"

"He's right," Shinra's voice replaced Brother's, much to my relief. "He is the Captain. Even though he's not a good one."

Once again Brother roared out, distant which indicated he was somewhere in the background. "EH! DO YOU KNOW NOTHING ABOUT RESPECTING YOUR ELDERS!"

"Nope. After all, I'm just a kid."

Then there was silence, and Paine and myself broke into laughter. It felt good, to laugh like that. For I hadn't in a long, not since Rikku died. Not since _he _was awakened. I had forgotten almost how happy it made me feel. Happiness itself was even something hard to find. But not now, not in this moment. For I WAS happy.

"Do you think," I began, glancing briefly to Paine, quieting my giggles. "Spira will ever know peace again."

Paine was silent for many moments, and I turned my gaze away, not anticipating a response. But she gave one. "In the years that Sin existed, no one ever thought it would permanently die. But you changed that Yuna, you destroyed it. So if you destroyed something that no one else thought could be destroyed, who's to say you can't conquer this threat too?"

I nodded faintly. "Maybe.."

"Peace is an illusion, Yuna. But it's that illusion that makes life worth fighting for. Whether you fight for love, or for yourself, there will always be peace. There will one day be another Calm, it's just a matter of time."

I smiled, finding Paine's words reassuring, more so than I'd ever believed the warrior was capable of. Maybe I had underestimated her. More than likely, I had. But I had never really gotten to know her as well as I could have. Maybe I should have been more persistent in prying into the lives of others, like her, like Rikku. Then again, in all likely hood, I would have succeeded only in pushing her further away. That I did not want.

"Let's report to the bridge," I spoke while my smile faded. "I'd like to disembark quickly."

Paine's eyes narrowed at the sight of my fading smile. "So you can seem him?"

I cringed. She was correct. She had managed to easily peer into my soul and see what caused it's pain. The thought of seeing him. Of seeing the one man who I have come to fear more so than other person or thing that is alive or was once alive. The man whose even my love for cannot prevent the fright filling my heart. To see him. To see Tidus.

**At Besaid….**

"Welcome back, Yuna." Lulu and Wakka greeted me the instant I had disembarked from the ship, smiling their relief to discover I had managed to return from my arduous confrontation against the plague of Wraiths. The two of them, for every mission I have taken since my return from Bikanel, have been at my side or here awaiting my return. Through it all, never abandoning me. And I prayed this was the way things always would be. They were part of my strength supply, without them I would without a doubt crumble into pieces. Then even if _he_ returned to the man he was, his love would never put me back together.

I nodded, smiling slightly. "It's good to be back."

"We was getting kind of worried there, ya?" Wakka laughed while rubbing the back of his head, apparently feeling rather relaxed. Undoubtedly due to my arriving back home unscathed. "I'll tell you, you've got a lot of guts taking those things on. Only Summoners like you can handle them, so we common-folk feel pretty much useless nowadays."

I shook my head, disagreeing. "That's not true! Although we are the only ones capable of defeating them, there were many others out there playing their role!"

He seemed to find it rather funny. "Ya, being distractions " He went silent, with a final groan, as Lulu nailed him hard with her elbow into his stomach.

"So the Wraiths have been disposed of," she spoke while crossing her arms over her chest, taking a step toward with questioning eyes.

I flinched, recalling the encounter.

**At Kilika Port… (( Flashback ))**

"Hold the line steady! We mustn't allow them to reach the Summoners!"

Screeches filled the air as the battle commenced on just one day ago in Kilika. I remember perfectly the panic-filled faces of the Guardians, facing off reluctantly against the swarming group of Wraiths. The transparent figures soared out through the entire vicinity, their mounts stretched open to body length in a horrible scream that could make even the bravest tremble in absolute fear.

Warriors slashed with their blades, mages casting their spells, although none taking affect against our foe. My second encounter with the Wraiths. But with their numbers, I feared it more than before. The odds were stacked, and things appeared grim.

"Do not falter," Nooj screamed his orders while watching from the sidelines, his nervousness apparent. Which was a surprise. Seldom did Nooj lose his cool, and I knew things were terrible at that moment. "Stand tall! You must protect the Summoners, regardless of how frightened you are!"

I felt horrible at this, knowing these men were sacrificing themselves to protect me and the others. Dona, and Issaru had began already the Sending, as well as the others. I just stood there, no doubt looking stupid, the hurt in my heart growing quickly. These men were dying. And for me? From the experiences I had gone through, never again would I let another die for my cause. Gallant taught me that. He showed me my faults, even though he hadn't meant to help.

"No," I screamed, drawing out my guns and rushing forward, the look of shock clear on Paine's expression, who had been fending off a Wraith, as I passed.

"Yuna," Baralai yelled to me, and through the corner of my eye I could see him leaping to the side to evade the charge of another of those damned creatures, only for the man behind him to be a victim of it's attack. And then, for the very first time, I witnessed their power. It passed through like the man didn't exist, and he went still, and frighteningly silent. His skin became pale shortly after, eyes glazing over, lifeless, and he fell to the ground unmoving. Dead by the time he hit the dirt.

The Wraith had pulled the life from him with it's passing…

Was that the fate that awaited me?

_'Yes, dread it. You'll perish, fated to exist as another of Oblivion's mindless specters , Summoner!'_

Gallant's voice screamed in my head, my mind suddenly overcome with an unshakeable fear of suffering such an end. My head was plagued with negative thoughts, washing over my heart and rattling my nerves like a nightmare. I couldn't shake it. I had no intent to die here! I didn't want to die at all. I wanted to live, not exist as another of those terrible creatures! Death, no I did not desire it! I wanted to be free of the idea entirely, free of that destiny!

_'Why fret upon the matter? Hell's not so wicked as you humans perceived it. Why not join me and your lover in it's bowels, you whore!'_

I was literally knocked out my pitiful state when a powerful force sent me hurtling to the ground with a thud just in time to evade a charging Wraith. Paine lay atop with a tight hold around my neck, her amber eyes locked with my own, displaying relief. She had saved me, by a second only. I was fortunate to have such a reliable companion, willing to carry the burden of rescuing me when the need to arose.

"T-thank you," I managed with surprising difficulty, sputtering my words as though I was suffering a speech defect. From the way she hit me, I wouldn't have been surprised if I had indeed developed one.

She shot me with a brief smile. "Just stay on your toes. It's fatal if someone spaces out in the middle of combat." With that, she lifted her weight from atop my slender frame, drawing her sword forward in a charge as she hurtled herself back into the conflict. A futile resistance, for their earthly weapons could not phase our foe at even the slightest. Only we, the Summoners, were capable of banishing them.

"Alright." My decision was made. I could not fear the potential threat of death that loomed above all opposing the Wraith's, opposing Oblivion. Gallant's words were shaking, but in my head alone. I had to remember. He continued to exist for the pleasure of destroying me. He had his fun with Tidus, and I would try, no I would, deny him his entertainment with me.

_'Feel free to make that attempt.'_

I shook the inhuman creature off, his sinister tone now nothing more than an echo in my head. The pieces in which he had broken me where placing themselves together once again, and with the reassembled me, I charged forward to play my role in the battle.

On cue was my choice made.

The instant I entered the discord, my eyes immediately fell to a defenseless Dona, unaware of the approaching Wraith from behind as I flung myself in her direction. The Wraith's were already beginning to disperse, but this one remained, rocketing downward as the woman continued her graceful dance. Determined to take her out before it was sent as was it's brethren. I felt pitiful, stricken with worry. I couldn't make it to her in time, I couldn't reach her. So I acted, and with the pull of my fingers the guns fired, the shot exploding through the air like a bomb.

****

Back at Besaid.. (( End Flashback ))

"Yes," I finally answered as I was pulled back from memory and into the present once again. "Temporarily at least. For things have become rather unstable in Spira, so I cannot say for certain that more will not come." I knew more were still to arrive. I could not deny that. There were thousands when Oblivion arose, and still thousands more existed. It was a matter of time only until Oblivion deployed more of them to eradicate Spira's people and strengthen their numbers, replacing the once we sent.

"And I'd expect nothing less." In her beautiful eyes, I could see clearly Lulu's pain. Pain I knew was brought forth from memory…on that fateful day when the Wraith's first attacked Besaid. "They will not stop coming, not until we have been annihilated from this realm."

Wakka sighed heavily, a moment later forcing a smile and standing tall with his chest pushed out optimistically. "But that's not going to happen, ya? Sin threatened us the same way, and we put it to rest once and for all. We destroyed it! And we can destroy Oblivion, too."

"A foolish belief."

I turned with a start as that voice interrupted the conversation. To the side of us, as I gazed forward, frightened immediately, I focused reluctantly opon his once gorgeous figure. On Tidus's. He stood shirtless, only a lower pair of brown and tattered jeans clothing his legs, upper abdomen decorated by blue veins visual more clearly than any veins would have normally been. In Tidus's case, however, after the battle with Gallant, normal was no longer a part in vocabulary with his presence. The man I had come to love, was now nothing more than a fleeting memory. Altered by Oblivion's influence, this was the man he had come to be.

"Tidus," I gasped, my body shaking in concern as I focused on his eyes. Those violet, terrible eyes. Days ago, I could recall, his handsome blue orbs still remained, unaffected currently by the rapid change in his body. But now, it appears my hope that those were the one piece of him that would stay, has been shattered.

"The pitiful power within your earthly forms clearly shows the ultimate conclusion of the futile battle you wage in retaliation to Oblivion's revival," his expression remained emotionless. "He knows every move you make or think. And the future. Yes, the visions he has shared with me, are a demonstration of how he intends to remove you. So why continue this? Why do you not flee?"

"Because," Paine snapped from behind me, stepping forward with her hand on the hilt of her blade. "We're not the pathetic creatures you seem to believe we are! We even proved how incorrect his beliefs were."

Tidus's face darkened ominously, and I could not help but flinch. I couldn't believe this was him. "_You_ did nothing of the sort. I proved him false in his beliefs I was the same as you, weak and dependent on the strength of others. You did nothing to show the errors of his sayings, nothing more than bleed and add support to his words. You simply disgraced your race all the more."

They hurt. His words, were painful. I had never heard him speak like this, never heard such cruelly spoken words come from him. I wanted to believe this was an illusion, that it was a nightmare. But it wasn't. No, far from it. It was real. Painful reality. "Tidus, please, just listen to yourself. Your human, too! Just like us."

Then he turned to face me, terrifying eyes meeting my own, and I froze as he began to speak. "In the possibility you've forgotten, I'm far from human. And if at any point I was, then my humanity was lost long, long ago…"

****


	3. Monster

****

Author's Note: **The next chapter is here. I suppose what I have done to Tidus would make people consider me evil, sick, twisted, all of those things. But that's only the tip of the iceberg. Plenty of other 'evil' things remain to be done, and by this stories end, I will either be considered a god, or a devil itself. That's up to you. Also, before I let you go, Tidus was affected greatly when Oblivion arose. Since Gallant gave up his body to Oblivion, when Oblivion took control, Gallant's soul was overcome by it's influence. Since Gallant and Tidus shared a part of his soul, the influence from then on affected Tidus, making him into this darkly attractive creature. So with being explained, ciao and enjoy. Here is the next….CHAPTER! (( PS: I'd like to mention to my new reviewer, vegeta-ec-rud, that things will be rather clearer to you if you go back and read Darkness Falls. There are errors in the chapters, from back when I was a beginner, when I used quotation marks in the wrong places. I'm slowly getting around to fixing that. ))**

Chapter 2- Monster (( Tidus's POV ))

Human. The weakness in this world, the poison in it. The plague that defiles it's majestic sights, it's majesty itself, just by breathing this worlds air or drinking it's water. It was sickening. Yes, humanity. So many could consider another evil, or good, when those judging them could be no better, and only less. For humanity was filled with tyrants and fools, the righteous and whores, the brave and the cowardly, filled with the greater and the weaker. Yet then those were only names, titles, they weren't who the person actually was. No, they were just point of views. Nothing else. And never would be anything other.

And here I stood. In the presence of humans, who of no doubt regarded me as evil. One of whom I loved so much, only to have my loved returned in fear. For she saw me no longer. When Yuna looked upon me, she saw only darkness. For what reason I could never comprehend. What had I done to make her recoil at the sound of my voice? Ever since my body was exposed to the influence of Oblivion, I've become different as far as appearance goes, was that it? Did she fear me for my appearance? I cursed inwardly. Most likely that was it, maybe Yuna had loved me only for my appearance. Nothing else.

From the very moment Oblivion arose, I feel, no, I know, to have been supplied with a vast, seemingly endless, amount of knowledge in my head. If there was a question I knew the answer. If something needed to be done I knew how to do it. And then there was the matter of combat. Never had I once, back when I was pitiful, come near to the amount of skill I possess presently. No longer do I carry in my hand the power given to me by Gallant, but in turn I've become something else. Deadlier, quicker, smarter. Yes, strength was only a small price to relinquish in the quest we all undertake to reach ultimate power. And It seems at last that journey for me has come to completion.

I leveled my eyes with Yuna's own, ignoring the dark warrior Paine who regarded me in a hostile manner. I was unthreatened.

_'She cannot harm you,' _That voice came again. The voice I had heard so many times in my head over the past few months, providing me knowledge, or telling me things I knew already. Oblivion's voice. Yes, my mind was exposed to him. And for some reason I did not care. Although he rarely pried into my thoughts, I could sense when did. Seldom did he speak to me, but when I bothered to answer only silence gave a response.

"Is there anything you need," Lulu's spoke to the side of me. Through the corner of my eye I could see her frown, not hateful, but full of sorrow. As was her tone. I could not help but laugh inside, showing no emotion on the outside.

"No, Lulu." I did not break contact with Yuna's bi-colored hues, shaking uncertainly. "Again Yuna left without my knowing of where. Although I've grown custom to being excluded from the activities you all partake in, I felt I'd greet her when she returned. Nothing else."

"Listen, brother." I did not bother to even glance to him as Wakka began to speak. "We didn't exclude you, ya? It's just that with Yuna facing these Wraiths, we didn't want you to-"

I could him off with a frown as I interrupted. "Save your excuses, Wakka. You hide things from me out of fear. Just as you," my eyes narrowed as I spoke with a bitter tongue to Yuna. "hide yourself from me out of disgust."

Holding my gaze for a moment only, I turned and began to depart back to my hut. The nerve of them, attempting to mask the truth with their lives. Was their respect for me truly gone? I had more intelligence than to believe such a story. Keeping Yuna's location from me would only lead me to worry more. The idiots.

"Wait!"

That voice made me stop. It was hers, she had called me. But for what? And then my answer came. The moment Yuna turned to confront me, she fell against my chest and instinctively my arms wrapped about in an embrace. And I held it. For the first time in weeks, I held her in my arms, and rediscovered the forgotten feeling I had once felt when doing so.

"Forgive me." Her whisper was faint, but heard to my ears. I felt confused at the agony in her tone, then I felt the tears. She was crying. Crying for me. "I'm so sorry."

I sighed, my heart calming slowly. "Why did you abandon me, Yuna? What did I do to earn your hatred?"

I could tell I had struck a sore spot by the way she flinched, and I found myself liking it to know she was suffering guilt. It frightened me slightly. I didn't truly want her to suffer, but for making me hurt, maybe it was what she deserved.

"You didn't earn my hatred," was how she responded. "you never could. I love you, Tidus. I'd never hate you. I was just weak, wanting to stay with you but always giving in to what I felt needed to be done."

"Thank you, Yuna." But one thing went unanswered. "Yet you didn't answer my other question. Why did you abandon me?"

"What do you mean? I just told you, Tidus."

"No, you didn't. Why did you abandon me, not in body, but in spirit?"

A pause, and I could see her reluctance clearly to answer. "Because…I was….afraid."

Suddenly, my heart felt like it was on fire. My eyes tensed hatefully, fingernails digging into Yuna's back as rage filled my body. She did not cry for me. She did not weep for me. She wept for what I had become. She shed tears for the creature I was now!

"Ahhhhhh," I roared before I could contain myself, and found myself pushing Yuna away, watching as she hurtled to the ground in tears and in horror. "Do you fear me so, Yuna! Do you think I am nothing more than a disgusting monster!"

Paine was at her side in an instant, glaring at me angrily with sword already in hand. I waited for her attack while Lulu and Wakka hurried to Yuna as well, anticipating one from them as well. I'd take them all on if necessary. I'd show them just how monstrous I could be.

"Tidus," Lulu's threatening hiss was not quite as threatening as I remembered it. "How can we not think you a beast if you continue to act like one! Have you lost all senses!"

"Seriously, brudda." Wakka approached me with an emotion even I could not identify, a crossover between anger and sympathy. "Ya just need to calm down. You've gotta stay in control of that temper! The Tidus I knew we'd never shove Yuna, let alone yell at her, like that."

_'The fools. Concern yourself not as they compare you now to then, for your greater. Much greater.'_

"Are you all truly so stupid?" My words seem to take them all back, even Lulu, who's expression changed quickly from rage to confusion. And Yuna, her pitiful look of terror remained still. "Look at my body, my face, my eyes! Look into my soul! And you see only darkness! You think me a spawn of nightmares, a creature no better than Sin. If you resent me so why not rise to end the existence that brings terror into your hearts! Should you seek to kill Oblivion, no doubt you'll soon seek to destroy me, so why wait! I'm here, exposed, unarmed. It would take only a thrust of a sword into my chest and-"

A slap. That's what cut me off. My eyes had been wandering in my conversation, focusing on the people that had begun to gather around us in a circle. I hadn't been expecting it, hadn't sensed it, hadn't seen it. And more importantly, I couldn't tell the culprit. But I soon would. A turned as fast as I was able, moving my view over Lulu and Wakka and Paine before falling to rest on the one responsible: Yuna.

I stepped back in my surprise as my rage died away. My check stung, hurt more painfully than anything I had felt before. But physically, no, this attack had stung my heart. And I felt torn, ripped into shreds, by her hand.

"Just shut up," Yuna yelled at me, to my amazement stepping forward rather courageously. "I can't take it. I just can't take it. You say you're a monster, that we think of you as nothing else. But how do you know? Believe it or not everyone still loves you, Tidus. Your change on the outside could never destroy that. But now you've begun to change on the inside, and believe that you're a monster too. Do you honestly doubt my heart! I love you!"

Then she was before me, gazing up blankly into my eyes. We were so close, so close. I wanted to kiss her, to touch her again. And I knew I could. So slowly, I leaned forward, without the consent of my body, seeking to feel her lips against mine. So close and…

I was struck. Another attack made by her hand, harder this time than before. What was special: it wasn't the end. From nowhere more followed, hard and fast strikes against my cheeks with more power than I had anticipated the woman to posses. She had strength in her anger, and she used it against me in it's prime. My cheeks burned like fire, and my heart seemed to break as water filled my sight. What a way to show her love. But I was angry no more. For she was showing her love for me. In a very, very, violent way.

Then it stopped, and I was left looking away, stunned. She had never hit me before. Maybe because I had never done anything to earn it. But this time I had. So was it punishment?

Then I broke free of my state of awe, and turned back to her, awaiting another slap. But one didn't come, no, instead I was embraced and found our lips locked together in a burst of passion I had seemingly forgotten. Her kiss. The way she kissed me. I could have melted, as wimpy as it sounds, I could have slipped away into nothingness. I had missed her kisses, so much. And abandoned all hopes of knowing them again. But now that hope has been resurrected.

Then we broke apart. And our eyes leveled. My terrible orbs with her gorgeous ones, ones that showed no fear, no hate, only love, and tears.

"I love you, Tidus. " She spoke sincerely, truthfully, and I couldn't help but smile to know that. She did love me. She did.

_'Is love the source of your power?'_

"I love you, too, Yuna."

_'Do you need it?'_

Together we smiled and I ignored the voice in my head. The questioning voice. It didn't understand, and I'd never expect it too. The voice could never comprehend how much I truly needed love. It was my source of strength, without it I'd fail. So I thought. But maybe I could do without. Unlikely but a possibility none the less.

"She loves something like that?" A whisper rose from the crowd, which I strangely picked up.

"I agree," another came, silent though heard. "he hardly looks like a man. More like an unsent!"

"Maybe he is?" Again, there was a third voice to join the secret conversation. "His body, it's so strange! And those eyes. Their so menacing, so evil."

"He's brainwashed her!"

"Yes, that must be the cause. He's in league with Oblivion, no doubt!"

"That beast…"

My anger flared once more, and I turned to confront the damned villagers. They'd hurt, I swore. I'd show them a beast. But before I could respond, before I could act, a voice rose in my defense. And I listened in surprise.

"Enough!" Lulu's roar thundered across the island as the ground before the group of villagers was consumed in an explosion, an explosion caused by her cast of the fire spell. "This man saved Spira, saved you, more than once. He defeated Seymour, Gallant, and Sin. If not for him Oblivion would have come long ago, and by now we'd all be dead! If not for him Sin would still be alive, and more lives would be sacrificed in order to expel it for another two years. Open your heart, not your eyes. Can you truly consider him an unsent?"

She had come to my defense. Lulu, the woman who at one point despised me with every fiber of her being, had risen to defend me. I smiled, smiled happily. That woman was amazing, and I was thankful to have her near, as an ally, as a friend.

"Okay people," Wakka said while stepping forward, waving his hands through the air. "Show's over. Get on back to your huts now, ya?"

I watched the villagers cautiously, meeting their hateful glances with intense glares as they passed by. I did not care if they accepted me, did not care what rumors they spread in the whispers. They were insignificant. Oblivion would have them dealt with, the Wraiths would see to that. Until the day of their doom came, I merely had to put up with their insolence, regardless of how difficulty that may indeed prove to be.

When they had vanished from my sight, I turned back to face Yuna. I felt her flinch under my gaze, but I controlled myself. She feared me, and I accepted that. For she loved me still ,and that was enough to keep me going. But a question lingered in the back of my mind: did I love her?

"It will be dark soon," I stated without looking to the sun. I could sense it was falling, and that darkness was drawing near. "You should all go inside now."

Yuna simply smiled, nodding in an agreeing manner. "Yes, your right."

"Then goodnight." I swiftly planted a kiss on her lips, light, and I did so reluctantly. Things needed to be understood before I allowed her into my heart again, things needed to be remembered. My child was resting and growing within her. I could sense it. How would she respond? That I awaited fearfully to see. And I departed.

I had taken only a matter of steps before a felt of pair of delicate fingers wrap around my arm, through the corner of my eyes seeing Yuna rest her head against my shoulder as she walked beside me. I was surprised, though I did not show it. My face was a mask, devoid of emotion. Solid, and it'd remain until the need to remove it arose.

"What happened to going inside and sleeping?" I questioned her with an arched brow.

She giggled and response, and inside I found myself extremely confused. "I am, silly. Just this time, I'm going to sleep with you."


	4. Beauty

****

Author's Note: I'm aware I've been rather slow with the updates lately, no doubt a disappointment to all those anticipating daily updates as I had done with Darkness Falls, but I've been rather occupied and as such unable to maintain the pace I had before. I hope you can all forgive me for this, but try to understand. And also, to clear this up, Baralai did not die. In the first chapter, he leapt to the side of the oncoming Wraith, and the soldier behind him was the one who perished. With that being said, here is the next chapter. (( Also, thanks for the idea for this chapter's title, Nikki! ))

Chapter Three- Beauty and the Beast (( Yuna's POV ))

I awoke to the darkness, and to the cold, as I lay huddled close against the body of my lover. Moonlight poured in the through the open window, the distant and faint sound of flickering flames from the midnight fire the only noise to be heard. I stretched myself to relieve the stiffness in my bones as I pulled myself reluctantly away from Tidus's body, glancing back briefly to inspect his face which displayed his peace as he slumbered away the minutes. He was so adorable, so cute, like that. If only he could appear as such always, instead of waking to the day and living it with a constant disruption of mind and forced smile. A smile he seldom showed.

I forced myself to my feet, glancing down and running my eyes over my breasts and body, my naked skin ghostly white beneath the rays of the moon. For many seconds I stood there in my silence, just looking at myself, my mind in mid-battle as the forces of astonishment and disbelief collided while I compared the current me to the past me. For years ago I could not stand to look at myself in such away, let alone stand nude with no piece of clothing to mask my feminine parts, even if I was alone. I was always embarrassed, always appalled by my figure, and here I am now fascinated. I just never took the time nowadays to look at myself, and see who I truly was.

_'Maybe this is how Tidus's sees me'_ I thought in my mind, stepping across the hard wooden floor, my footsteps soundless. A quality of mine, to be ever so stealthy, without it being my intent from the start. My years of combat have left me a changed woman, and a greater one. I was wary, constantly vigilant, aware of my surroundings, and fearless. Well, perhaps not fearless, but something close. For every hero or heroine had his or her fears, his or her weaknesses. My eyes fell back to the sleeping man, my Tidus, behind him, his safety being mine. My hero and nemesis.

"Are we all here?"

I paused at the faint whisper. My movements ended, and closely I listened to see if it would come again.

"Yes, why have you called us here?" Another man, his voice light and slightly feminine, came forth to challenge the quiet and peace.

_'Over there.' _Approaching quickly, though as quietly as able, I peered my eyes over the windowsill, focusing on the conversation which had begun.

****

Eight villagers had gathered, forming a circle, around the fire which blazed brightly in the center of the village. One, which I supposed was the leader, held firmly in his hand a sword, long and pestilent appearing as the flames cast a red glare from it's side. What use would one need for a sword in this village? Fiends thrived no longer, and against the Wraiths it was useless. But of more importance, why had they gathered so late into the night?

The man with the sword, his green eyes narrowed seriously, spoke first. "You know why we are here, boy."

"Refresh our memory, Rangol." a muscular, gruff guy, stepped forward from the crowd with a smirk.

The armed man, who I remembered now with the knowing of his name from my childhood, was Rangol, scoffed, and then answered. "Your games annoy me, but so be it. I'll…refresh your memory." A pause came, and his chest moved up as though he was taking in a deep inhale of breath for a very lengthy speech. "The man known as Tidus, who disappeared for two years, as you all know, returned to us briefly 4 months ago. And as such, many of us contemplate, is he an unsent? Rumor spread this man had perished! That this boy had been another of the countless victims of Sin, in the final battle to defeat it. Since the High Summoner, our beloved Yuna, daughter of Braska, had found herself so in love with him, the possibility lingered that she had not the heart to send Tidus to the farplane. Now it appears our believes have been correct, for day by day he becomes more like a fiend, inside and out."

"Not to mention," To my dismay, another voice joined the conversation. "of his connection with Oblivion." At this I gasped, as did many others in the crowd. But I didn't care about their surprise. How did this man know about Tidus's secret?

****

"Identify yourself, stranger. And are your words of truth?" Rangol ordered and questioned. I, too, was curious as to who this person was.

The mysterious stranger only answered and triggered my disappointment. "A friend, who knows more than Yuna chooses to tell you."

"Just what does she refuse to let us know then, kind stranger?"

There was silence, and although I could not see the man's body, nor face, I could tell he was somewhere close. "Think about it. Gallant, Oblivion, the two emerged immediately after his return. Coincidence? Doubtful. Gallant sought to use Tidus's body to harness Oblivion's power, sharing his soul to tie their life force together. Now Oblivion has control over Gallant's body, and thus his influence affects directly Tidus himself, slowly changing him into a monster."

I cursed, shaking my head as rage filled my heart. Why was he telling them this? What could the man benefit from it? It was a secret! No one was meant to know.

****

"So it's true then," Rangol's voice came forward once again, and I looked on no more. "he is a monster!"

The crowd began to mummer amongst themselves, fear and anger evident in their tunes. I wondered what they would do next, how they would respond to knowing this. Would they come for me? For Tidus? For us?

"Correct. Why do you believe the Wraith's came here, to this small island? They came because Oblivion sent them, because Tidus resided upon this hunk of floating dirt. That's why so many of your fellow villagers perished on that oh so fateful day."

I tensed as tears welt up in my eyes, sinking to the floor and bringing my knees to my bare breasts as I recalled that painful memory.

**__**

Terror. The greatest of emotions to have emerged into and from the hearts of the people here In Besaid on that nightmarish night when the Wraith's made their first appearance here upon this tiny island. We were caught off guard, defenseless and helpless against their horrific onslaught against my people and friends. They swarmed over the sky like locusts, and like locusts themselves, devoured the people as if they were crops….

**(( 3 months ago… ))**

"We have to inform the people of Spira," I recalled Nooj's voice shortly after we returned from Bikanel, shaken by the emergence of Oblivion and it's frightening spawns as we all stood worriedly on the bridge of the Celsisus. "They are all in immediate danger!"

Baralai, who had been chattering his uncertainty nearby, spoke up to give us his opinion, an opinion that was startling even to me. "I disagree. It would send Spira into panic, unnecessary panic. We should contain the situation, and wait it out. Our first action should be to deal with the problem personally! The same way we dealt with Gallant."

"This isn't Gallant we are dealing with," I yelled out, frustrated with the Praetors newly found stupidity. "Even Gallant cannot measure to wait we are faced with now. And even if we tried, you saw those things that were released from the hole in Bikanel. There were thousands of them! Who's to say they won't attempt to invade Spira!"

Baralai's opinion went on unaffected. "And who's to say they will? Oblivion has just now awakened, meaning no doubt he is at his weakest. Now is our opportunity to strike! And even if those things are hostile, in all likeliness those creatures will wait before they attack. The diggers, and I grieve for them, were just unfortunate enough to be caught on what Oblivion believes to be his territory."

"He won't wait."

I turned in the direction in which the voice had came, startled to hear it so shortly after our return, and focused on Tidus who stood at the entrance with eyes narrowed with an emotion I could not identify.

"Tidus!" I could not help but gasp his name in my shock, disbelieving he could be before me after his exhausting confrontation with Gallant.

"I'm sorry to have worried you, Yuna," was his response as he descended down the steps to the side and approached us. "But I can't rest yet. Oblivion will come, I can feel it. Those things, whatever they were, they will be here soon. Oblivion won't waste time! He'll obliterated anything that could threaten him, starting with us."

I could practically feel the tension here, mounting in the air as Tidus's words flowed throughout the bridge. I was moved by the certainty in his voice, but confused as to how he held the knowing of this. Then I recalled. It was because he possessed a connection. He was tied to Oblivion, torn between the alluring darkness and the fleeting light, as he was tied to Gallant.

"Should we gather the villag-"

"No time, their here!" My voice was cut off by Tidus's own, and I watched bewildered as he swung his head to the ceiling with fear so frighteningly evident in his black hues. I went still, and I was certain, by the atmosphere my lover had set amongst us, the rest were as well.

Horrible, ear shattering screeches filled the room and my hands immediately flew to cover my ears as they had done before in the Bikanel temple, my eyes tensing shut as pain hit my head like a hammer. Experiencing this once was enough, but now here again I was standing, enduring it once more. Yet something was different, this I managed to discover even through the sound where my ability to think lay buried. There was more than one.

Faint yells, people yells, came to my attention as the pain dulled slightly, the screeches remaining though lacking in the same level of frequency. I found myself able to stand tall, forcing away my suffering, and adjusting my eyesight ahead after a brief scan of my companions. They had already begun to move, and I followed worriedly, noticing Tidus was gone. And rushed out into the light.

"Ahhhh!"

I stood utterly wordless as my mouth gapped in response to the scenery which lay ahead, heart decimated with agony as I witnessed villagers fleeing to the hills, stumbling over the many bodies of their unmoving friends. The people I had come to love. This stung my eyes with tears, and still I succeeded in suppressing them, although I hurt. What had caused this? Why were there already so many villagers dead? The time had been too short for such a massacre! Moments only. And regardless the casualties were many, too many. By far.

"We have to help the people," Nooj spoke in an orderly manner. "Locate the beasts and slay them!"

"Indeed." I did not need to see the owner to identify the voice which I knew well belonged to Baralai, keeping my attention ahead. "We must use our skills to protect this island!"

Gippal, who took a place at my side, only crossed his arms, heaving a heavy sigh. "Terrific. I'll never get any rest, will I? Oh well," I could see his smirk as he rested his mighty gun on his shoulder. "at least I get my share of kicking ass."

Then we saw them, from nowhere the things arose in a blur, filling the view before us with their swirling dark, ghostly figures, screeching threateningly as we rushed. They needed to be slain, and with the group at my heels, I lead them into conflict. My pistols raised and bullets fired in rapid shots, my concentration aimed only at my mark, and skidded to a stop as the bullets hit.

And they missed? The thought of have first come as I witnessed a direct hit, one of my greater shots, only for them to go on through? They had not even brought the attention of the creatures to me for an instant, as though I had not even shot at them from the start. Why?

_'What's going on?" _I questioned myself inwardly. Something wasn't right, definitely. Amongst the turmoil, there was supposedly battle upon this small island, conflict to thwart the sinister spawns of the dark. So why was there no bloodshed? I could only watch, do nothing else, as Baralai in fury surfaced his most deadly of assaults against the creatures, Gippal barraging them with explosions. Attacks with no affect. No, none at all.

"It's useless," I heard Nooj scream from a distance, his voice enveloped in panic. "Our attacks, nothing harms them!"

He was right, but I could not stand this helplessness. I had to try something, anything, that could even provide the smallest assistance to those who needed it. I wouldn't stand idly by and watch others suffer! And again I fired, launching round after round of bullets at every one of the creatures in the vicinity to detain their attacks upon my friends. But they ignored us, myself, Baralai, Gippal, Nooj, all of us. They continued their pursuit of the villagers fleeing.

"No! Attack us," I screamed firing futile shots, desperate beyond explanation. "Attack us! Over here, come at us!"

_Send them!_

I went silent as the voice rung through my head, taking quick glances around to make sure the voice hadn't come from someone nearby.

_Send them, now!_

Then there came a scream, before I had managed to gather my senses and obey the voice. The scream of a woman I had known for so long, only to be frightened by the terror that I had believed would never belong as a part of it. The scream of Lulu.

"No!" My feet acted on their own and in moments I found myself rushing in the direction of the scream which had become a fading echo, worry banging at my heart so painfully I thought I'd collapse into unconsciousness. But I couldn't, no, Lulu needed my help.

I should have acted, and obeyed the voice which had ordered me to begin the dance of the sending. I was confused, disbelieving, and distrusting. But those excuses could not draw me from the consequences of my inability to follow orders. It was something I had to suffer, for ahead, before my eyes, I witnessed another piece of my heart shattered beyond repair as another piece of my life was taken.

"No." Lulu's voice came as a whisper, tormented and full of despair, agony, as she wept heavily over the unmoving body of her child, Vidina. I couldn't find myself mobile, cemented my feet were to the ground it felt. And I didn't need to ask what had happened. I knew, in my heart I was certain: their child was gone. Only weeks after he was born.

"Oh Lu," Wakka whispered while kneeling down beside his sobbing wife, his eyes tear stung in suffering. "I'm so sorry. I c-couldn't protect him," he was blaming himself, blaming himself for something no one could have prevented. It tore me apart. "What kind of father am I, ya? I couldn't even save my own son! I'm a failure, such a failure!"

I felt such deep regret. He wasn't to blame, I was. I was the protector, and yet I could not protect them. I was helpless, for the first time in my life. And for the first time, I came to realize just what we were up against.

Then, my words were breathed, words I knew were feeble in the situation. Still I spoke them anway.

"I'm sorry…"

**(( Current day.. ))**

The Wraiths left that day. Minutes following Vidina's death, they were gone as quickly as they had came. Nooj speculated it was a warning, a warning from Oblivion, just a taste of what was to come. Perhaps he was right. Even Tidus was confused, when he returned. He had disappeared, which many would have thought was an act of cowardice, and as to where he had disappeared too, I remain clueless to this day.

The villagers just weren't to know of his secret…

And now they did.


	5. Enemy

**Author's Note: Another update ladies and gentlemen means more for you to read and review about! It's been awkward doing first-person POV so often, even though it's been only a short three chapters, so I hope it hasn't completely ruined my story thus far. I'm entirely new at this, and it's extremely weird in feeling when I'm not writing normal POV. I hope you can hold out with me, however, until I've adjusted. If you can't, that's unfortunate, but thanks for making it this far! Here is the next chapter. (( And new reviewers, remember, this is a SEQUEL to another of my stories. CONFUSION WILL RESULT SHOULD YOU CONTINUE READING THIS WITHOUT READING 'DARKNESS FALLS'. Or, lol, you can keep reading this any way. You'll just get a little… lost.**

**Chapter Four- Reason (( Tidus POV ))**

"Awaken, beast!"

I awoke with a start as the mighty voice boomed throughout the room, voices murmuring silently not in the vicinity of my cottage entrance. I yawned as a greeting to the darkness and an insult to consciousness as I wanted to slumber. The unfortunate owners of these annoyances denied me such bliss, calling forth my anger almost instantly, their ignorance of the consequences for upsetting me potentially fatal. Perhaps, yet then, even in these day and times not have I found my hands stained in the blood of a human. Even I maintained a position above homicide.

That didn't deny me the right to hurt them, however…

My eyes opened and immediately found themselves adjusted to the darkness in which I lay, tangled in the ghostly sheets in which enveloped me at one point in a soothing comfort. I was reluctant indeed to remove myself for their embrace, but the voices would only come again. I needed to deal with the problem at hand, hesitance serving not to excuse me.

_So, Yuna's gone, eh?_ I shook my head in disgust. "She was repulsed no doubt by sleeping with a 'would-be-fiend'.

"I say awaken!" There it was again, and I snarled hatefully at the sound of it, this man's voice, the demanding within it, attempting to adjust it to a threatening level, threatening enough to threaten me. A futile effort, for no mortal man could possibly, only dream, make me cower within their shadow. I'd show them this firsthand.

My feet planted themselves against the floor, and I curled my fists with rising tension before forcing myself to stand, scanning the ground beneath me for my shorts. Angry or not, I had little intention to confront these people naked. If any part of my humanity was intact, it was the fear of humiliation. Something I'd prevent from enduring to my limits and beyond.

"Damn, where are they?" I questioned out loud as my annoyance grew. Could I not complete a task so simple as locating a pair of shorts?

I paused as something caught my eye, movement to the right of me. Hostility flared through my heart in a rage, tearing away my concern and calmness as I was pushed to the edge and sat planted upon it. Come for me, have they? The fools, no one could make me fall, they'd die in a wasted effort.

_'I'll demonstrate the punishment for invading MY household!' _I roared in my mind, giving off no indication I was aware of this beings presence. Then I sensed its approach, and waited, patiently, until it drew nearer. Then I sprung.

In a lightning fast motion I pinned the person's arms above their head, using my free hand to clasp their throat while forcing the unknown assailant against the wall while him/her muffled a grunt. I growled in a response to victory and to threaten the attacker while tightening my hold as I briefly scanned the body of this fool. Feminine features were vaguely noticeable in the dark as we stood in the unlit area cast from the moon, until that moment I was hit by the realization this woman, apparently, was unclothed. And I retracted my hands at the sight of this.

"Yuna?" I asked almost impulsively, even though I could not see her face. I had grown to remember the presence of my love, and grown custom to her aura, although my anger had left me blinded to it.

A cough spurred from the woman's lips, another following shortly after before finally footsteps across the floor came to my ears, and she emerged into the moonlight. Indeed, it was her.

"Well, that was," she began with a pause, and I was too occupied cursing myself to observe her expression, "thrilling. Good thing your not quite as violent as you are in bed as you are when you first awake."

I flinched at her words, and reluctantly brought my eyes to level with her own, startled to discover a smile, faint though undoubtedly there.

"Yes, forgive me." Shame seeped into a blush, one I had not given in what seemed to be years, as I responded quietly. "I was just edgy. It seems your fellow villagers would appreciate my conference tonight."

She nodded at my words, which I took in suspiciously for a moment. "I heard them speaking. It appears they've become…aware of your secret, which an unknown man provided them with."

"Unknown," I whispered with a sigh, shaking my head," convenient. It seems my relationship with them will be taken a plunge shortly."

"Go easy on them," she smiled sadly, and I could see the discomfort and doubt in her eyes. I was ultimately surprised. It was Yuna's nature to attempt to convince me out of such things as this, to assist me to avoid violent confrontations. Perhaps she had changed more than I had at first believed. Her…skills in a certain way had become more dominate in comparison to her at one point submissive attitude towards sex that I could and would not deny. "They are only human…"

I scoffed at her words. As if something as that would detain even the smallest portion of my wraith, if anything, it could only serve to unleash the fullness of its force, not hindrance it. If it had come from any mouth but hers, I would have ignored it, but she was Yuna, the woman I had come to love, and that weakness called love in my heart made me obey.

"As you wish," I shot a slight smile in her direction, raising a brow at the sight of her body which began to arouse me. "And a word of advice, you should cloth yourself."

Her eyes widened and mouth dropped as if she had been taken aback, but I could see the playfulness in her eyes as clearly as I could see HER. "Oh! Well now, aren't you the one to talk? I'd be more concerned about making myself proper rather than drooling over the nakedness of someone else."

I could only laugh, laugh and smile, as I agreed both inwardly and outwardly. "Much appreciated. I'll take your words into consideration, the moment I can find myself able to stop _drooling_ over you. "

Then I turned my back, overcoming the reluctance in my heart and elsewhere as my eyes practically tore themselves from her perfect body. My heart took a sudden leap, and a slight spell of dizziness washed upon me like a wave, yet still I managed, and denied my bodily and mental cravings.

_They await you….._

'_Then I'll greet them', _I responded to the words which had settled in my mind.

_And if they attack you?_

_'Then they'll die...'_

A chuckle rose in my head, inhuman though I allowed it not to unsettle me. I had grown custom to hearing voices in my head, especially this one. If it was not Gallant, then it was this.

_Death you will grant them, then. For harming you, their punishment is peace?_

_'Your suggestion?"_

_Bestow them not with bliss, but allow them suffering. Let ME…..give them that._

I smirked as my feet brushed against a cloth upon the floor, bending down in mild surprise to discover my shorts. Wordlessly I slid them on, and began the walk to the entrance and exit of my hut, the conversation between voices, mine and it's, continued.

_'They'll die. You will not steal my satisfaction; their suffering will not be brought by your hands.'_

_What do you fear? What can you gain? Your hands will be stained in blood…Will you be willing to relinquish your innocence so freely?_

_'My innocence was lost long ago. I have grown custom to bringing death.'_

_A point of few. In truth, you have yet to even sin._

Then the silence came, and I emerged to the dark, and to my foes that stood waiting within it.

"At last, it comes! I feared to have to retrieve it myself!"

I ignored the voice of the man nearest to me, who had spoken just as soon as I had shown myself to their unworthy eyes. The fools, they had congregated to bring me down, unaware as to how such a conflict would play. No doubt their ignorance blinded them, left the truth unseen, unaware of the outcome I HAD seen.

"Now that it's here," I spoke up with a voice adjusted to threaten them. I could see the affect it had in their eyes, "will you mind explaining why summoning it was necessary, and so late no less?"

"We invoke you creature because we know of what you are." A villager, wielding only a single blade, approached with it's end tipped to the direction of my throat. "We known of the crimes you have committed: murder, homicide, and for what purpose? No doubt merely your own cruel amusement. We seek justice, vengeance, retribution! It's time you endured the misery we have felt from the day of your return, fiend!"

I sighed, shaking my head as disappointedly as I was able. This wasn't turning out well thus far, and if it continued on as such, the end wouldn't be a sight to commend either. These fools were pitiful and weak, merely mortals driven by a conclusion developed by their own inferior minds. They located a problem and sought to solve it, only to create another in the process. In this case: angering the greatest living entity known to Spira's history and present. I would deal the consequences, not the voice, no other.

"Then come," I paused, running over the crowd as a strange sensation tingled my body. Someone stood in this crowd of fools who wasn't as he appeared to be, no, his aura was far to threatening to be that of one of these mortal idiots. I smirked at the thought, and chose to humor the person watching from beneath the blanket of people," you talk the game, but do you have the skills to play it?" I inquired while arching my brow. "Demonstrate to me the superiority you claim to hold upon my so feeble existence."

This seemed to hit a nerve, somewhere, in the man with the blade's body. For he immediately took me up on my offer, and charged.

_'Heh, perfect.'_

The events occurred before my eyes as though time had slowed to my enjoyment, for at a pace even an infant would manage to avoid, the man swung his sword forth towards my neck, the rage so evident in his eyes, directed towards me. I went still, allowing the fool to believe he would succeed, that he would accomplish his goal in destroying me, erasing me so he would fear no longer, and then I made my move. In one step opposite of the direction I faced, my back bent below the range of the blade in a blur, the whistling wind as the blade cut through the space just inches above me heard clearly to my sensitive ears. I smirked, pride filling my heart. It was now my turn, my turn to demonstrate why no one should enrage me.

"I will use you as an example," I spoke loud enough for the others to hear, my eyes shooting up and locking with the fury of the man's own. I pressed my palm firmly against the cold, dark ground, pushing off with the force of my arm into an upward spiral and slamming my foot into the man's chin. At the very instant I felt the connection seal; I twisted my foot to the side, a sickening crack erupting through the air as I dislocated his jaw and gracefully pushed myself away, returning to a stand.

I watched in pleasure as he crumbled to his knees, eyes rolling to the back of his head as unconsciousness overtook him. It was pitiful, pitiful indeed that he would be unable to endure the pain of just one injury. My intent had been to inflict upon him punishment in suffering, not give him temporary bliss from such, but no matter. When he awoke, he would the feel the pain I desired.

"Behold the spoils of your brave stupidity," I began while turning back to confront the other villagers, grasping the hilt of the sword in my hands from where it lay on the ground," challenging me is an attempt only those suicidal or mentally challenged would make. I am no tyrant, so think not I will waste my precious breath or time to enslave you. This should be proof enough I am not the fiend your eyes see, however, the story changes when my temper grows."

I paused, and extended the sword threateningly to the mob of people ahead, narrowing my eyes to express my seriousness. "On this day, I am not the beast. No, on this day, he is. Now stand aside, and let the creature be known."

Murmurs scattered through the air as my words obviously took their effect on to the deceived hearts of the villagers, but still they obeyed, and as if they knew already how stood amongst them welcomed not, they cleared away to reveal the man I had sought.

Red hair clung in a mess down to shoulder length as my eyes began to absorb his features. One scar decorated the left side of his face, running grotesquely down his cheek just below his eyes in which the pupils blazed with an amber flame. He was not a well built man, which his facial appearance would suggest, but more so one of my size and figure, although lacking seriously as far as attractiveness goes. Then there was that which I took notice and caution to; his hand. For upon it, markings, few of which I had identified from the chamber in Bevelle, and few I had not seen, where engraved in the skin. This man's alliance needed no introduction, for I knew immediately where it lay.

"Congratulations." I growled as the man spoke with the clap his hands and approach, his pace calm and cool, unthreatened. Such arrogance, I'd show him the penalty for his hubris. "You're as I expected," his voice was cool, deep and powerful, although suiting not his looks. "It seems you're more powerful, as far as sensitivity goes, than I had anticipated."

I could only laugh, laugh at the attitude he displayed. His emotionless voice, I had heard such things similar to it far too many times. "Well, you're more stupid, as far as intelligence goes, than I had expected. For one of Oblivion's lapdogs, your not very discreet, or maybe just very weak."

I was pleased to witness this struck a nerve. Good, yes, I wanted him to come at me, for him to charge just so I could strike him down. And from the way his eyes flared with a new found anger, it just may have gotten my wish.

"So you can talk. Typical, that one so inferior as you would attack me with words."

"I'd just rather not stain this pretty blade with you dirty blood."

"Then how's this," he spoke as he extended his arm, and for the first time, I bare witness to something I would not soon forget. For in a blinding, green flash, a sword materialized in his hand from nothing, "if you won't, I'll come at you."

I shifted my footing, and ready myself with laugh. "It's on then…"


	6. Of Shadows

**Author's Note: Forgive my delay, everyone, I'm aware it's been quite a fair amount of time since my last update. I'm truly sorry, I've just been finding myself unwilling to continue. I don't feel acknowledged, not well enough. For those who have read my stories they may have enjoyed them, but so many others continue to read and review hundreds of other stories. And strangely, mine is not one of the many. But regardless, I'll continue, until my will to write is taken entirely. For all my reviewers, this chapter, which I reluctantly type, is dedicated to you…**

**Chapter 5- Of Shadows**

'_Do you feel it?'_

I had come to realize after what seemed to be an eternity, as I lay there inhaling the dust from the floor, I couldn't recall how I managed myself into this predicament. Just moments ago it seemed that Tidus and I were locked in each others arm's, sharing the never-ending pleasure our passion for one another could bring, and then a gap, a gap in my mind. And I was here, naked, laying on the floor at the feet of someone unknown.

"Look at you, your probably getting wet just from the knowing of my eyes on your body."

If I could have, I would have screamed. I would have moved, I would have leapt to my feet or something! But I couldn't. I just lay there, listening to my own pounding heart, raspy breaths, and the person's cruel voice. I was a helpless child, nothing more.

"How sad," the voice came again, clearer to me as my ears adjusted and mind cleared, "you're such a slut. When I arrived I didn't expect to find you naked and waiting anxiously for your lover to return to fuck you. Oh how the mighty have fallen," there came a laugh, a woman's laugh, and I knew not quite soon enough to whom it belonged.

"A-Aslaiha."

"Gosh, the infamous High Summoner Yuna remembers me. I'm honored." The sarcasm in her tone annoyed me, as her attitude always had. Teasing and insulting were just a part of her personality, a small fragment that made up her darkness. The darkness of SHADOW.

"Why," I paused, forcing myself to sit while trying to censor myself with my arms, "are you here? Why come to Besaid and risk being discovered?" I was curious. I wanted to know why this woman, who was second in command only to Collust himself, would venture here alone. After our brief confrontation in the ruins of Bevelle, I hadn't believed she'd gained enough information to come here. Let alone have the sheer hatred for me to risk her own life to threaten mine. "And why come alone?"

At this she laughed, and I frowned. "Don't be so stupid! I wouldn't come without a little," I watched her smile with suspicion, "support."

"Who's with you?"

"Well if your that determined to know, and if it'll shut you up, it's my oh so infamous leader, Collust." And her words hit me like a brick.

At the name my whole world began to spin. He had come here. The man who could a hundred men in an instant, had come to this island. But why? Why did it have to be him that accompanied her! I was becoming frantic, desperate. My heart beat quickened, and I found it difficult to take in oxygen. It was a nightmare. He was here, and I couldn't prevent it. Now the whole village was in danger. And…

"Tidus!" On impulse I rushed off, breaking for the exit. It wasn't to happen, I wasn't to make it through. Before I had taken few steps I was slung back, tossed away from my goal forcefully and painfully. Something that brought me back to my confrontation with Gallant, which I recalled vaguely when my head hit the wall and pain rocked my world.

"Ah, ah, ah," Aslaiha spoke in a taunting manner, "I don't think so. Collust specifically explained that I was to leave Tidus to him, and keep you away as well. You see, the two of us temporarily teaming up is a major benefit. For what's more powerful than the two greatest beings of SHADOW? This way, we capture you, and eradicate Tidus at the same time."

My hurt was pushed away as anger flooded my heart, my blood boiling at her arrogance. She wouldn't hurt him! And she wouldn't have me. I wouldn't let anyone else down.

Forcing myself to stand, too infuriated to be embarrassed by my nudity, and I locked eyes without fear. "No! I won't let you take either of us!"

"And just what do you intend to do to stop me?"

I paused, and quickly thought it over. I was weaponless, and completely inexperienced in hand to hand combat. Against her I'd die, but death I'd rather face than suffer a fate as bad as going with them.

"Face it, your nothing more than a weak slut. Be fucked is all you live for," My eyes tensed instinctively as the woman approached me, my senses yelling at me to flee. I felt her hand press against my inner thigh, moving fingertips over the skin, moving up. I was ashamed, ashamed to let myself be touched like this. I was a High Summoner! I wouldn't be dirtied in this way.

"STOP!" And then I did it. A single slap, and that was all it took. My hand stung from the force of the impact, and my eyes focused fearfully and uncertainly on Aslaiha, who lay on the floor before me holding the side of her cheek in shock. MOMENTARY shock. For soon a dark, frightening look replaced her surprise.

"You foolish bitch!" I flinched at the anger in her voice, and regardless of how deeply I desired to stand tall, I couldn't help but be afraid. "You always have to make things difficult don't you?" She positioned herself up, and in a matter of moments, when she was back on her feet, loomed above me with her hand raised high. "And to think THE Yuna is so stupid and weak."

What came next I can only summarize into one word: painful. Blow after blow, I could only endure. Tears stung my eyes, my whole body tensed and ready for the next strike which followed shortly after the other. I was beaten like a child who had done wrong, and dazed like a black man who had mouthed the wrong words to a white cop. **(( Just threw that in for kicks. ))**

"Aslaiha! That is enough."

And then it stopped. Although the pain lingered, I felt no more blows. I had been spared, spared by one voice.

"Have you finished?" Aslaiha spoke between huffs of anger or exhaustion, I couldn't tell.

"Yes." The gruff voice went on, and my blood ran cold. It was the voice of the man who had exposed Tidus's secret, and his very presence was more frightening than Aslaiha's herself. I knew it to be him. To be Collust.

Slowly, my head lifted, my arms falling gently to the floor, and my eyes locked with his own. And I knew the true face of fear.

"Well, High Summoner Yuna, what an honor." He spoke while looking upon me with emotionless, crimson eyes. A piercing gaze, as though he could see into my soul, and witness the horror I felt. "I hope my companion wasn't too violent. We wouldn't want anything to endanger the child you carry."

I blinked uncertainly, placing my hands against my stomach protectively. "My child? Why? What do you care of it's safety?"

At this his eyes narrowed. "Because, it's going to put an end to it all."

"It all?"

"She's clueless," Aslaiha interrupted before Collust could respond. And beneath her breath I heard her whisper, "and hopeless."

"Do not insult her Aslaiha," his voice came again, "And be more caring the next time you are to handle this treasure. Or else it will be Oblivion who handles you."

What I thought to be a woman who could not be shaken by threats, wasn't as I had believed at all. For at the end of his sentence, whether it was the thought of it or just the very seriousness in his tone, her head slumped in defeat, and she stepped back. "Fine. She just needed to know her place."

Footsteps caught my attention, drawing me away from the woman, and back to the man who now stood dangerously close to me. "Which is a place far higher than your own, as shall her child's be, when it Is born." Slowly he brought a hand down to me, drawing it closer and closer, and I recoiled as far from it as I could. I needed him, I needed Tidus! "Now, come with me, Summoner. We have much in store for you."

"Don't even think about touching her!"

The voice was the voice an angel, despite it's barely human sound. Perhaps more the voice of a savior, a protector. The voice of a lover, who was all things, but nothing wrong. It was the voice of Tidus.

In a instant, Collust, who had been just inches from me, was gone, his body sent into a spiral as a result from the fierce impact of the hilt on Tidus's sword against his forehead, crimson liquid spewing out from the crack which had formed In his scalp. For a moment he was suspended in air, and the next he was on the ground in pain.

"Thought I was out, did you?" Tidus spoke with the arrogant tone I had grown custom to. "Well guess what buddy, I've taken blows so devastating the beating you gave me was pitiful in comparison. I believe Gallant's scream had way more affect than what your blade did."

"Tidus?" Blade? Did that mean? Immediately I brought my attention to Tidus his body, and gasped at the sight. Blood, so much blood! His whole body from the waste down was covered in nothing but red trails that oozed onto the floor, enough for any normal human to no longer stand. Yet Tidus did, he remained on his feet. Alive.

"I'm just as surprised as you are," Tidus responded to my shocked expression, looking to me through the corner of his eye. "One blow, straight through the center of my stomach, and I'm still standing."

"Then I've underestimated you." In surprise I looked ahead, to Collust, who rose to his feet, one small trail of blood from his wound running down the side of his nose and cheek. "A mistake on my part, that won't happen again." Then he pushed off, darting towards the two of us at amazing speeds. And Tidus pushed forth to meet him head on, blades in hand, and eyes locked.

Strike for strike, their swords meet. Each countered the other's blow, and canceled the other's out with one of their own. I was amazed, amazed at the level of intensity the battled on. They were as though In sync, enemies playing on a field equal with their opponents, miming every move excellently. It just didn't seem real, but I knew it was. My dream battled a nightmare, and I prayed it'd be the dream who emerged victorious. That it was the Nightmare who would fade.

My mind came back to me as a thunderous crack boomed across the room, and I witness the blade Tidus held shatter into a million fragments. It was broken by the blade of Collust, a blade that did not stop there with the destruction of Tidus's weapon, a blade that continued on, and on, and on, until it struck. In a single downward push of his arm, Collust sliced through Tidus's shoulder, a diagonal burst of blood spewing from the wound. And I screamed, a scream for him, as he fell to the floor.

"TIDUS!"

"Damn," He sputtered, staring at the tip of Collust's blood covered blade. Tidus was losing, and now at the mercy of a merciless beast. I had to do something. "Good hit. But I have to tell you something," a pause, and I saw a glimmer in his eye that reassured me for reasons unknown, "I didn't feel a thing."

Then in a blur, one quick motion, Tidus's left leg kicked up, the tip smacking against the hand of his foe and sending the blade soaring into the air above him. He didn't waste any time, taking this moment of his opponent's surprise, he thrust his right foot forward, a powerful kick straight into Collust's gut enough to once more send him toppling back to the ground. And in a moment Tidus was back on his feet, grasping the falling sword in hand. And he brought it down. It was going to end.

So I thought…

Just inches away from delivering the finishing blow, the sword suddenly fell apart, breaking off into large chunks and crumbling to dust, until the sword was no more, and his hand passed harmlessly before Collust's throat.

"What!" Tidus yelled, in obvious surprise while stepping back. "The hell?"

Collust, whose scarred face showed no emotion, merely kept his eyes still while responding. "It's only right that the sword of a man not be the sword that strikes him down. You aren't the one to bring me down."

"Want to bet?" At this, Tidus's hand curled and fist drew back, eyes narrowing while his pale face twisted in a smirk. "Say goodnight."

"How about you say die?" Her voice came out of the dark, and shattered the silence she had placed around herself, as Aslaiha bolted past me, shoulder brushing my own and almost sending me to the floor. He fell from my sight, my love, just as he slung. I didn't see if he succeeded. As much as I wanted to, I didn't.

_Please, let him be safe…_

"THUNDERAGA!"

The ear-splitting crack made my heart jump clear to my throat, and shot my nerves entirely. I could smell the scent of burning wood in the air and hear the quite crackling of flames nearby. What had happened? That was the question I found myself asking, and turned about to uncover the answer. What I discovered put my worried and beating heart to peace at last.

"You guys alright?" Wakka asked worriedly as he rushed to my side, grabbing the sheet from my bed and placing about my naked figure.

"Yuna, forgive us for not coming sooner." I couldn't help but smile as Lulu made her way to me as well, however, her eyes never falling upon my form. They stayed focused elsewhere, in the direction of Tidus, and his foes.

Worriedly, I too looked to them, and gasped at the scene. Not far before me, laying on the ground unmoving and smoldering with steam, was Aslaiha. She had been the target of the spell, and from the looks, she had been destroyed by it. Seldom could a human survive the full extent of Lulu's magic, and I had no doubt she had poured everything into casting it. Lulu wouldn't stand idly by and let me nor Tidus be harmed.

And Tidus, he did stand UNHARMED, well for the most part, by ignoring those inflicted by Collust, who lay with eyes closed, and face covered in blood, nose busted no doubt from the impact of Tidus's fist. I noticed lately he was more prone to finish his foes with his fist more so than a sword. A new improvement. And I laughed. That macho.

"Tidus!" My joy was overwhelming, and I caved under it's pressure, leaping to my feet and running forth for his arms which opened to greet me. And I found myself in them, snuggling my face into his chest. And then I remembered his wounds, and backed away, looking down at the sheet around me which had become soaked in blood. I focused my eyes on his own while fighting back tears. "Your hurt! Bad. We need to get you taken care of!"

"It'll have to wait." The seriousness in his voice made me all the more concerned, and with the way his eyes were focused, I could only guess the worst. Wordlessly, I turned.

"Sorry Tidus, but like I said, your not the one bring me down." I stepped back until I was pressed against the wall as I looked forward to Collust who stood erect with a smirk displaying bloodstained teeth. "And from the looks of it, that mage isn't the one to defeat Aslaiha either."

"That's not…" Disbelieving, I shot my head over to the direction in which the diabolic woman lay, and to my horror witnessed her slowly arise, body still smoldering, and struggling to stand. "possible.."

I heard Aslaiha laugh, a laugh of insanity, madness, that was cut off by a cough which resulted in a lengthy vomit of blood. "Oh it's possible, alright. Did you honestly believe I'd go down like that? The bitch who cast that spell merely caught me off guard, had I been aware it'd be her roasting like the pig she is."

This was impossible. Both were alive, living, after the best the strongest in our village had to offer. And after this, I doubted they had much left to give. But knowing them, they stilled try anyway. Lulu would cast spell after spell under her body could endure no more, and Tidus would fight, and continue fighting, until death. I wouldn't let that happen. Quickly I scanned the room for my guns, spotting them on the nightstand at our bedside, and would have made a break for them, where it not for the fact I would have to get past Aslaiha and Collust themselves to do so.

"Rest easy, for this was only the opening performance," Collust spoke with his big, gruff tone, "The day will come when we arrive to take you Summoner, and your child, but until that day, until the day I bring you down, Tidus," he paused, bringing a finger up in Tidus's direction, "enjoy your time with him while you can. And pray our paths don't cross before their time."

And then they were gone, in a blinding flash of green light, they vanished. Their words but echoes in the dark..


	7. Covenant

**Author's note: I wanted to start of by apologizing for any racism I may have showed in the previous chapter, it wasn't intended to anger anyone. I was tired while writing that particular peace, no to mention bored, and threw that in for the very amusement someone may receive from it. So I appreciate you bringing my wrong to my attention Devil Theory, I greatly do. And before I forget, Nikki, my computer will not let me submit reviews for some odd reason. Just know I haven't forgotten, and I continue to read your story. It's excellent. Well, here is the next chapter everyone. This time, I'm using spell check. **

**Chapter 6- Covenant (( Tidus POV ))**

The feelings of defeat was a heavy burden on my heart as I lay there in silence as the time of dawn came at last. My mind reflected on the confrontation I waged against Collust and the woman Aslaiha just hours previous to my case of being bedridden, even though I felt no pain. It was exhaustion that served as my weakness on this morning, and due to that, I was vulnerable and pitiful. I had sworn to myself never again to fall past strong and invincible, and I began to think it true, not just a boast out of arrogance, and it was Collust who cut me down to the level he thought I should be.

Perhaps I was in my place. I had become proud, proud of what I had in fact BECOME. My strength, my speed, my intellect, in it all there was no reason not to gain confidence. And it's possible that was my flaw, the reason I felt so defeated. Collust had shown me I was not the greatest, not the best. He held his own against what mortals would consider godly, unearthly, agility and power. He matched, and occasionally overpowered, whatever I was to through at him. Even in the end, when it was he who retreated, that match wasn't mine. It was his.

'_Is it true I do not possess the strength to call myself invincible?'_

_Against the darkness, even those with power are eventually overcome. Your time of glory lasted long, and it is not over yet. But it can be. It depends all on where you go from here._

I was not at all startled to hear the voice again, after what had occurred. It was predictable it would give it's opinion, how could It not? It was the ultimate opportunity. And like Gallant, Oblivion was always willing to voice his thoughts.

'_Where do I go from here?' _I took advantage of this moment, and again attempted to stir another conversation. Last night was the first time I had actually conversed with Oblivion, and not been answered by silence. Maybe our connection was thickening? Or maybe it was too amused to not respond.

_That choice rests on you alone. I can see your heart, and know where you stand. You are undecided, attracted by the promising power of the dark yet drawn to desire to protect with the light. You want to keep her safe, when in truth, she may be all that's holding you back._

I clinched my teeth at it's comment, and lashed out with my mind to make it see where it had done wrong. '_Do not speak like that again! Yuna has given me the strength to overcome any obstacle, no matter what!'_

_Then why do you feel defeated? I have studied you, Tidus, and know that when your loved ones are in danger, you gain the power to beat the odds. But it is not given to you by them, it's only awakened. You have the power, and have had it all along._

I did not respond immediately, even though just by thinking Oblivion was given more words than I could voice. Was the power within me? Did I have possession of it all this time? Or was it truly love that fueled me with strength? That gave me the power, in the voice's words, to beat the odds?

_Do not fret. You know the answer._

_'Do I?'_

_You the have the power alone…_ It paused. _And I can help you control it._

_'As though I need your help.'_

_Your independence is respected, and a great strength. You need not rely on others to gain power, thus you need not rely on me. But by accepting my proposal, you can gain the strength, and much more, to put Collust to shame._

Temptation, that was the emotion I felt as it's words passed through my head over and over again like an echo. It was promising me ultimate power, invincibility, Oblivion was promising me it. But what was his gain? What could he benefit from giving me the strength to take down such a powerful being like Collust? A powerful being like himself? No, there was catch. I wouldn't play into his hands.

'_What do you hope to gain?'_

_Your loyalty._

Betrayal. That's what he wanted from me. He wanted me to betray the ones I called friends, the ones I loved. And he believed to make me do this by tempting me with the promise of greater power? Pitiful. Oblivion had no comprehension of how my heart operated, of how I ran my life. I wouldn't join him, I wouldn't turn my back on my friends. Not on Yuna.

'_You insult me with your words. I will not align myself with the likes of you.'_

_Then your friends will perish._

Perish? Was he threatening me? Or speaking the truth? Doubtful. Somehow it appeared the bad guys were always attacking the hero through those closet to him. This only enraged me all the more. And I fell into a flurry of anger.

'_Then come on! Send your best and I'll cut them down! You do not frighten me you fool. Your threats are empty, for I will never let that happen._

_You know you cannot win. When Collust returns ,you will fall, and with you will Spira crumble. I will have won._

This didn't make sense. Didn't he want to win? What would change if I did in fact join him? By staying on opposite sides, he'd still prevail. In his mind, at least. I'd never allow it, I'd crush him just as I had crushed Gallant. I just had to wait for him to make his move.

'_What difference will bringing me,' _I began while stretching my thoughts to his mind, '_to your side make?'_

_Things will be simpler, with you no longer an obstacle and by my side. But you will benefit as well._

_'How?'_

_You will gain the strength you seek, something unlike any you have seen, or possessed. You will have the freedom to rule over a legion of darkness, and command SHADOW itself while I make Spira bow to my will. And most importantly, those who you cherish, will survive…_

I was surprised, startled, to hear this. Was he speaking true? Did I hear him correctly? '_They will continue their lives unthreatened by your forces?'_

_They will live, I will make sure of it._

And that was all I wanted, in my heart of grey, it was the goal I had set before myself to reach. For those with my love to gain shelter beneath this endless conflict in blood. Now it was he who I sought to protect them from who offered that. Ironic? Yes. But it was this irony that made my blood, my wounds, my hurt, worth while. My goal was in reach of completion, I only had to extend my hand to grasp it.

_I know your decision. Save you words, for your heart speaks for you. Now you must merely prove your loyalty…_

_'How?' _I would step forward to complete all tasks if it promised Yuna's protection, so long for Oblivion's sake, he kept his end of the bargain.

_Travel to Luca. During my first attack, my forces failed to…eradicate entirely the whole of that location's population. I want you to go and finish the job the Wraiths and SHADOW could not._

_'So I'm not kill them all?'_

_Destroy everyone of them, and consider those of your choosing saved._

Then he was gone, for I felt his presence fade. The conversation was over, and the decision had been made. The task had been placed before me, now I only had to carry it out, then I could rest at last.

"I must only stain my blade," I whispered, my eyes narrowing as I glanced over to the wall, eyeing Caladbolg, "again to finish the task I placed before me. Then my war…will end."

The final chapter in my tale written by blood, the climax to a lifetime of conflict, was drawing close. All I needed was to pick up the pen and write the ending pages for the ending scene, which I knew how would finish. "This is the closing act…When I follow out Oblivion's orders, then it will end. Spira will crumble, but we will be safe. That's all I care for, that Yuna lives on. And she shall."

My fist curled as I considered the possibility she would not in my mind, the rage building only at the thought alone.

"Or Oblivion will pay."

"Your awake…"

I was startled by the voice that had come to intrude on my privacy, shifting my eyes upon the one standing in the doorway suspiciously. I didn't need a glance to recognize the owner, but it was my own insecurities that made me look to her direction. It was Yuna, and being her, she could have managed to drift in on some part of the conversation that I voiced, not thought. Possibly she learned a significant deal, enough to cause her to pry or wonder. And if so, she hid it well. Well enough for even my piercing eyes to be left useless. A rare moment, and odds were the last.

"Are you feeling better?" She spoke while taking light steps across the floor to my bedside, kneeling down and gently placing her hand upon my own while observing me with sympathetic eyes. "Your injuries, please, have they bothered you? I was almost sure I managed to seal them completely."

"Don't worry," I whispered while averting her gaze, finding something else for my eyes to focus on, "you did well enough."

I felt her hand leave my own, the pressure fading, the warmth departing, and I almost longed for it again. But I didn't show it, I kept my face emotionless, stone, and stared off into space.

"Then will you rest more?" Her voice came again, and only then did I realize how close she had gotten to me, her breath hot on the side of my face. "I know your probably believing your up to walking, but hurting or not, no one should continue the day without proper rest after suffering such a…" She paused, as though considering her words. I was aware she was, certain of it. And I knew what she wanted to say. Defeat, "after suffering through such an exhausting battle."

"I'll be fine. My rest will not go on much longer."

The warmth of the closeness of our bodies was no more when she departed, her footsteps signifying her exit. And when I thought she was gone, through the corner of my eye I saw otherwise. She stood in the doorway, looking back at me, silent, and when I bothered to look upon her I could see the sadness in her eyes. What did she hurt for? If it was for me, she was only wasting her tears.

"Paine," she began, "and the others will be coming back soon. Lulu informed them of what happened earlier, so they insisted on coming here to watch out for us. Whether or not Collust returns," another pause, "isn't clear yet. If the stories are true, then this won't be the last time we see him."

I had to stifle a laugh at how fearful Yuna appeared to be of this Collust. How could I not find amusement in the knowing my lover recoiled at such an insignificant pawn in Oblivion's game. But when I finished my task, Collust would threaten us no more. "If he comes, then he'll die."

"I just hope it's him," with that she left, leaving only a whisper in the air. "and not you."

Once more, I was left in the silence. I was alone, laying on my back, staring up into the ceiling, and thinking. Perhaps I thought too much? Perhaps I was too focused on pondering my thoughts themselves? When I was alone, it was then when I began to think. It was when I most lucid and aware of the events occurring around me, which made me THINK I was strongest on my own. Just an idea, not truth. Alone I have only myself to protect, but in the company of others It is my obligation to protect them, and that is what inspires my power. That is what inspires me.

'_I've made an agreement with the devil himself,'_ I thought inwardly to secure my privacy in the slight chance Yuna listened in from the outside. I didn't trust my senses right now, and until they proved operational, I wouldn't ever again. '_And sold my soul, my very life, for the promise of power and the strength to protect.'_

I was falling fast from a level that respect was given, and tumbling into the pits of a level so low it demanded it. I was losing my position as independent, becoming gradually a slave to the darker forces that called to me. All for one: her. And in a way, all for them. I could only hold on to the remaining thoughts that I would never fully become a slave to Oblivion's will. I wouldn't be another of his dogs.

"I won't beg when you tease me with a bone," I whispered while tensing my body, curling the beddings as I curled my fists. "And I won't fetch when you throw the stick. You'll have my loyalty, and nothing more."

'_I will kill them all, but not in your name.'_

I forced myself to sit, a sudden wave of dizziness washing over me. I placed my head down, resting my forehead in my right hand palm as I brought it up, waiting for it to pass. And when it did, I stretched me thoughts out the best I was able, wanting Oblivion to know, whether listening or not.

'_They will die in the name of love, and the future of those who have earned it.'_

"And your puppy, Collust," I spoke out, not caring who heard. "should he cross me again, rest assured, I WILL put him to rest. And if YOU betray me…"

'_Then I…will lay you down as well..'_


	8. Darkness

**Author's Note: Once more, thank you for the reviews everyone. I appreciate them greatly, and gradually, my will to write returns. I can't guarantee it'll continue like this, but the knowing you still have appreciation for my work is inspiring. Thank you, all of you. Well, here it is, the next chapter.**

**Chapter 7- Darkness (( POV rotation. Yuna/Tidus ))**

"Yuna, what's bothering you?"

I didn't turn to face Paine, or let alone allow a word to slip past my lips, as I stood facing the ocean. The breeze rolling off the crashing waves was soothing, and it put me at peace. The one state I was rarely in. But even now, however peaceful I felt, I could only find my mind wandering back to the thoughts and events which troubled me to begin with.

_This is the final act…_

_I must only stain my blade.._

_When I follow out Oblivion's orders…_

_Then my war will.._

_We will be safe.._

_Spira will crumble…_

_So long that Yuna lives on…_

_Or Oblivion will pay…_

"Spira will crumble," I began while blocking out the voices running through my head, or more so the memories that played again and again like a theater in my mind. "And I must only stain my blade once again, then my war will end."

"Yuna?" I heard the confusion in Paine's voice clearly. I didn't think I was making a lot of sense at the time. She wasn't present when I overheard Tidus's conversation, with himself, just a few pages back into history. So why did I expect her to suddenly know what I was doing when I spoke such words? She probably thought my mind was falling apart.

"That's what he said to me." I tried to make myself speak clearer to her, she had to know. Someone other than me had to, I couldn't endure this worry, this emotional suffering, alone. "That's what I heard Tidus's say."

I heard her footsteps against the sand, knowing she was drawing herself closer. "So it's about him. Yuna, you can't keep fretting over every word that passes through Tidus's mouth. He's changed, and continues to change. I have no doubt he himself must be very confused with what's happening. You should just forget about him for now and focus on more impor-"

"Stain my blade!" I screamed out while slamming my foot into the ground, cutting Paine off in my rage. She wasn't getting this. She wasn't listening to me! "Stain my blade! Stain my blade! Stain my blade!"

Then there's was quiet, my screams a fading echo in the distance. I waited for her to make some response, to come back on my outburst. But she didn't, and when I realized she wasn't going to, I decided to respond to myself.

"Stain my blade," I whispered while holding back tears as sadness and frustration built within my heart. "Listen to me. Listen to him. That isn't something someone would consider important? I sensed something within his words and I'm tearing myself apart in desperation to find out what. He's like a demon, at first it just his appearance but now he's developing this deeper darkness. I heard It in his voice, so I have to uncover what he intends to direct that darkness towards."

"Every person has a dark side. Tidus has become something not of the likes we've seen but I know the cocky, clumsy blonde you loved not 4 months ago remains." Paine was trying to help me, I knew that. And I also knew that the Tidus I loved was still in there. But how much of him was left? "And if he indeed intends to harm something, I'm sure it will be harm intended for Oblivion and his goons. You know how much he loves you, and after what happened last night, there's no doubt, if I know him at all, he's pulsating with enough rage to take on Sin barehanded if he had to. Maybe, he'd even do it blindfolded."

I smiled slightly as a single tear fell down the side of my cheek. Quickly, I brought my hand up to remove it, closing my eyes and inhaling deeply the smell of salt from the ocean water. Then I turned to face her. I appreciated so much the comfort she was trying to give me, even though I was not at all convinced. No, not even the slightest. Her theory, no, it just couldn't be that simple.

"That's just it, Paine," I spoke up while leveling my eyes with her own, "you don't know him. Not anymore. And because of that, I'm all alone. Just promise me you'll help me watch him, so he brings harm to no one, not even himself."

She only nodded, and turned away, as though to hide herself. "Alright. If you've decided he can't be trusted, then he can't be. I just never thought the day would come love itself would fail in the face of fear."

Then she was gone, making her way towards the village while leaving me to contemplated her final words. Fear? Was that what she thought it was? Did I fear Tidus? No, I did not fear him, I feared what he was becoming, I feared what he would become if he continued down this dark path. She was wrong, my love did not fail, did not fade. No, it remained. And it was that love alone that made me afraid.

'_And it's fear, that makes my love for him grow.'_

**Meanwhile….. (( Tidus's POV ))**

"Gahh!"

I was so content as I laid the blow, and watched the blood fly, with the hilt of my blade as I observed the reaction of the faces of everyone on the bridge. Brother's body was as fragile glass, shattering into millions of fragments, from just a single strike. He crumbled and lay on the ground, rolling about in pain, clutching the side of his face that I had might as well HAVE shattered. Such a disgrace to his kind. He was insignificant, if nothing a poison in the life stream of humanity. Not that I cared for them, more so I cared for the knowing a weakling as this was granted an existence. Something he did not deserve.

"Don't test my patience," I snarled while stepping over him, glancing to Buddy and Shinra who looked on in dismay, surprise….fear. "Yuna's presence is not needed for you to take me to my destination. And either you comply with my wishes, or you'll all be taking a permanent residency in the Farplane."

My words were a key that provoked their obedience. Immediately, Buddy turned , running his fingers over the screen before him, and Shinra, heh, he turned as well. Whatever his job, he attended to it. It was Brother who was last to comply, for he struggled to his feet, almost crawling to the pilot seat. I gave him the extra shove needed. A swing of my leg into his gut, and he was on his feet, and to the pilot seat in no time.

"To Luca," I spoke out with a smirk, narrowing my eyes. I would journey there, and accomplish my goal. Though under the wing of Oblivion, I would fly my own course. My loyalty was his, but my heart and soul were my own. "And make it fast, I have other tasks that require my attention as soon as possible.

"Setting coordinates," Buddy spoke, his voice quivering in fear, his fingers relaxing at last, though his body and mind tensed tot the breaking point. No doubt his nerves were too.

"Just wait!" I turned as Brother finally spoke, the feeling of Celsius beginning it's flight coming to my attention. "When Yuna hears about this, your finished! Yuna take care of you. She make you hurt for this."

I couldn't help what came next. I laughed, and it was a laugh I had never heard myself laugh before. It was insane, dark, ominous. Only then did I realize how twisted I had become. I was no longer Tidus, the cocky blitz ball player from Zanarkand. A dream. I was something different entirely, something nameless. And during this journey I was about embark on, maybe I'd find out just what I truly was.

"I guess I'm supposed to be afraid," I chuckled, taking a step forward and dragging Caladbolg across the floor, filling the air with a metallic screech, "well bad news for Brother then. Yuna's my love, and I'm hers. Tell her what you want but that can't be changed. She'll come to me, and when she does she'll see what I'm trying to accomplish. I'll save her, and those I feel are worth saving. But you, no, you'll die, you'll die along with Spira. And everyone else deemed unworthy of life."

"Your monstrous." I turned around to stare Shinra, who peeked over his chair, looking at me. Even though his eyes were not visible behind that suit I could feel the intensity of his glare. Funny, this kid had more guts than I thought. "Whatever's happened to you, it's made you into a monster. There's no way Yuna will keep loving you. Just what is it you want with Luca, anyway?"

I titled my head back, closing my eyes and inhaling the air deeply. What did I want? "Blood."

"Blood? Your going to kill?"

Shinra had come to question enough. His knowing of my intentions was unimportant, what he need focus on was whether or not their blood would be something I decided to spill when I finished. No, I couldn't. Someone needed to bring Yuna to me, and only these three could manage that quickly.

"No more questions!" I raised my blade, glancing my eyes over to Buddy who looked upon us but quickly turned away. "Stare down the tip of my blade, Shinra, and silence yourself. Get me to Luca and your free to go! Talk again, however, and that may change."

Then there was silence. Peaceful silence. And I enjoyed it. I wouldn't be long, not long at all until my destination was reached.

'_My loyalty will be proven soon enough. Just be patient, Oblivion."_

_**Your…Making a mistake…**_

_'Another voice in my head, huh?' _I laughed inwardly as this voice, one of which I had never come to hear, suddenly made it's debut in my head. Taking me back a few months, and I'd have been startled to hear it. Frightened, even. Not now, not anymore.

**_Your…better…than this…_**

_'Am I?' _I questioned in response, closing my eyes and drawing all attention on this conversation just beginning.

**_The path you walk…will end only in suffering.._**

_'Suffering? I've grown used to it,' _I said. Was this voice trying to sway me? Was it truly so ignorant to think it would have any influence at all on my decision? Even though, somehow, somewhere in the back of my mind, it was familiar. I remembered it. But from where was it heard? And who did It belong to?

**_But what of others? They…will suffer…because of your own…selfish actions.._**

_'Selfish? I do this out of love! How can you label my actions selfish when it is for the better of others?'_

_**No! This…will not bring happiness. You do…what you think is right…without consulting…those you do this for…**_

_'Who are you? What right do you have to question me?"_

_'Answer!'_

But it didn't. The voice was gone, gone as quickly as it had came. Leaving me vexed by it's words. The nerve of it's owner, who would dare question me, my actions, for the outcome that held the most promise. If it was so knowing how could it not see that? No doubt, like so many others, it feared what it did not understand. And like so many others, it saw it wrong, and tried to make it right.

'_These mental intrusions are such an annoyance. But oh well,'_ I smiled slightly, opening my eyes to the world once more, '_at least they make things interesting.'_

**Back at Besaid… **

"Gone!" I practically screamed out, standing before Wakka and Lulu in my shock. Tidus had gone off, according to Wakka. He had accompanied Brother and the others to a location he was unaware of. But why? Why was it he would go without telling me? Where was it he would go?

"Is that all?" I asked, taking a step forward. I had to know as much as possible. Something was wrong, terribly. I could feel it in my heart, pounding, crushing me. And it hurt. "Did he say anything else?"

"Well," Wakka began, rubbing the back of his head like he usually did when he was…nervous. "He didn't really say anything to me. When I asked, he just walked on."

"Just walked on?"

"He didn't even give me a glance, ya? But the weird thing is, he was carrying his sword."

My blood ran cold. The word 'sword' was like a needle puncturing my heart and mind, injecting me with a dread nothing could shake. Tidus had broken a sword in his conflict with Collust, a common blade, nothing out of the ordinary. But not THIS one. I prayed I was wrong but I knew it to be true. And still, I asked anyway. "…Caladbolg?"

Wakka didn't answer me, but from the look in his eye, I knew the answer. If fear was a poison, no doubt it was quickly killing me. Fast-acting, the breath of death cold on my neck. Caladbolg. I had wielded the blade in my travels across Spira, back when Vegnagun and Shuyin threatened my world. Yet no matter how many times I strike another down with it, I had never managed to unlock the true potential of the sword. No one had. No one, except Tidus.

I had returned the blade, a decision I now regret, when we returned from Bikanel. I had given it back to him, for I knew that he was it's master. What claim did I have? The sword was powerful, and in his hands, that was where it was strongest. Now where did he plan to focus that power towards?

"This isn't good." Paine spoke up, who had been standing behind me. She took a step forward, and through the corner of my eye came into view. "Yuna has a feeling that something isn't right. And don't you find it strange Brother would fly a man who he hates, willing anywhere?"

"Maybe it wasn't willingly done." I whispered as the thought haunted my mind. Would Tidus? Would he force Brother? My world was crashing around with every second that passed. What was going on? "We have to find out where he is going!"

"I think….I can help you there."

I blinked in response to the voice that I never heard before. Wakka and Lulu had shifted their gaze away from mine, looking past me. Looking past me at something. And slowly I turned, and stared at the man behind me, and gasped.

Blood, there was blood everywhere. On his face, body, on his tattered clothing, and even on his white, tangled hair that matched his silver eyes. Multiple cuts decorated his face, deep, potentially scarring, while others held their mark on his legs, neck, and arms. Then I noticed something else, something gross, that made my stomach churn at the sight. He held only one, just one, arm. His other, an empty socket, clearly severed with the piece of clothing that had once covered it.

"Your…friend," he began, his voice full of strain, pain, apparent suffering on his face, "has gone…to Luca. And for one…purpose…" He paused there, and his eyes darkened slightly, voice hard, serious. "To kill…anyone… he can get his hands on."


	9. Bloodlust

**Author's Note: Alright everyone. Here, again, is another chapter for you all. Now that I've got a job, it may take even longer for me to update, but I promise I'll get the job done. I'm not going to quit on you guys again. I'm here to stay. Nikki, Devil Theory, the two of you seem to be the only reviewers I have left. It's sad when you think about it, and I truly wish to be acknowledged more by other writers and reviewers. But at least I have you guys. So it isn't an entire waste of my time. However, this may be my last story. I was considering making this into a Trilogy, but I'm not going to bother if all I receive is two or three reviews per chapter. So enjoy this latest installment. There's still many to come.**

**Chapter 8- Bloodlust (( Tidus POV ))**

"We're landing," Buddy spoke out as the Celsius stopped high above the bustling city of Luca, the airship gradually losing altitude as we sank in for a landing.

The journey hadn't taken near as long as I had expected. Twenty minutes, tops, and I had reached my destination without a hint of problems. Aside from Shinra's mouth, it was a peaceful trip. They gave no retaliation, physically, when we we're airborne. No doubt from the knowing I was serious, and would not hesitate to cut them down if they failed to comply with my desires. It was the fear I instilled in their hearts that made them my puppets, and when I in fact instilled THAT fear, they wouldn't so much as place their eyes on me, even now.

"Good," I responded while turning about, beginning to make my way towards the exit, "you're free to go."

The people below me where unaware of what was coming their way, oblivious to the impending doom that loomed above them like a dark cloud. Like lightning my blade would fall and annihilated every last living organism in the city boundaries, no matter the obstacles that waited when I emerged. I had to do this. I would spill an ocean of blood if it ensured Yuna's safety. That she would go unharmed.

"What will you do to them?"

I stopped as the door opened before my eyes when Shinra 's voice stretched across the distance between us. The intelligent young child had gathered up the courage to speak again, even though that now he did not seem too intelligent at the moment. He should have remained silent like all the others, but no, not this child. He was ignorant. After all, he WAS just a kid.

"Your young, use your imagination." I waved my hand through the air without turning to face him, closing my eyes momentarily. I should have continued walking, avoided any further conversation, but something inside urged me to wait. Something made me wait. "Anything else?"

Then I heard the click. My mind didn't need much time to discover where the click had come from, and what it's source was: a gun.

"Will you shoot me then, Shinra?" I inquired, arching my brow and turning to face him, Caladbolg dangling at my side, "Kids shouldn't play with guns. Their not a toy."

"I'm aware!" He snapped back, placing his finger on the trigger, as though trying to make it seem like he was willing to fire. His body betrayed otherwise- for it shook in fear, his hand vibrating just as much. "I c-can't let you do it."

It seemed Buddy and Brother were the only intelligent ones left on the airship, for they we're the ones who tried to make him see his mistake.

"Shinra," Brother screamed while hopping down from the pilot seat," what are you doing? Where did you get that gun?"

"Put it down, Shinra." Buddy followed after Brother, rising from his seat and approaching Shinra slowly. "You can't even aim that thing, you'll just provoke him!"

"I won't miss!"

'_You're wrong, Shinra,'_ I thought in my mind, my hand tightening around the handle of Caladbolg. I was more twitchy than I thought I would be. I had a terrible experience with a gun blast, so being at gunpoint wasn't a very relaxing situation for me. It was frustrating, for it resurrected memories. If he fired, I wouldn't hesitate to cut him down. I only wanted to slay who I had to, and not spill meaningless blood. "Put that brain of yours to use, and lower the weapon."

"You'll murder them all," he whispered, his voice faint to my hears, "Yuna wouldn't let that happen. So…neither..will I!"

Then he surprised me. I hadn't seen it coming, not anticipated it. I expected the kid to merely lower the weapon, and I'd disembark without conflict. But it wasn't as I had predicted, no, it was the exact opposite. For the kid, who I thought was gutless, fired that gun. And he fired it at me…perfectly.

But still, he would fail…

In a split second that would have taken the bullet to reach me, I drew my blade, Caladbolg deflecting the ball of death like it was nothing. He had managed a perfect aim, even with his shaking body. Luck no doubt, yet it did not disregard to the fact he could have hit me. He could have harmed ME. I was threatened, and my instincts took over. Before I could register what I was doing, in a blur, I sped across the Bridge, and without a pause struck.

Blood. For the first time I shed the blood of someone I would have considered a friend. My blade cut through his body like butter, from the waist and horizontally across, it slid through his flesh and bone and organs as if there was nothing there to serve as an obstacle. As if there was nothing there at all. Only the sound of tearing flesh, and the site of blood exploding from his body, was there to indicate there was something there.

I should have been sickened. I should have been revolted at the sound, at the sight. I should have been, but I wasn't. No, I wasn't. In fact, I was pleased. Horrifying as the thought was, I couldn't deny it. I liked the sound, I liked the sight of his blood. My mind screamed out in terror but my heart, it was as though I lusted for it. As though it loved it.

"Shinra!" Brother's scream echoed through the Celsius as my blade at last slid it's way out of him, my eyes widening momentarily as crimson liquid splattered over my body. I was in the direct path of the explosion of blood, and although it covered me, my eyes did not close. No, they watched closely, carefully, as Shinra literally fell in half, both pieces of his body landing with a thud against the floor. And the gun fell from his hand.

It was done…

_It's done, Tidus. You've done it._

_'I've done it?'_

I had. Yes, I had done it. I had officially taken the first step to proving my allegiance to Oblivion, in a way I had never expected. By slaying a friend, one of my own. Now, I had only to do to others what I had done to Shinra. And I would do it. I craved blood, I wanted to spill more, I wanted to bath in it! And I would.

"Next time," I whispered as my hair fell over my eyes, straightening my back and turning to the door, blood dripping down my body, down my blade, "find someone smarter than him. And maybe, he'll live longer."

"Damn you!"

Then I was gone, out the door, with Brother's scream behind me. I walked silent down the hallway, turning corners where need be, my mind focusing entirely on what had just happened. I felt numb, numb entirely aside from the craving for bloodletting in my heart. I felt no longer regret for what I had done, I was no longer horrified by my actions. Shinra had started the battle, I merely finished it. Yes, I killed him for he attempted to kill me. There was no point to fret over it. Self defense, nothing more.

'_He shouldn't have provoked me…'_

I began to descend down the ramp, light pouring around me as the smell of ocean water filled my nostrils, the sound of seagulls high over head. Then I set foot on concrete, and observed the scene before me. Hundreds of people scurried about, darting between each other as they sought to reach their destination. Today was a busy day for Luca. What was strange is nothing was out of the ordinary, Luca looked as it always did. Oblivion sent me here to finish the job his Wraith's could not. Yet it appeared the Wraiths had never come here from the start.

_Now you understand why I wanted you to do this. Luca populated again quickly. It's because the people here do not fear me as they should. And that is unacceptable._

_'Then I'll remedy this problem.'_

I moved myself forward as the Celsius roared in take off, high winds blasting against my back as I drug a bloodstained Caladbolg over the concrete. There was no turning back. From this point on I could only carry out my task, and slay everyone I could find. Then my orientation would be finished, and I, no, Yuna, would be under the wing of Oblivion. Safe forever from the onslaught of his goons.

'_I won't fail…'_

_No, Tidus, I can see it. You will not._

_'Then she'll be safe..'_

_Yes, she shall._

Then I laid the first blow.

As easily as it had cut through Shinra, Caladbolg tore into a small child who had been standing at the edge of the bridge, gazing out into the ocean. I witnessed yet another display of blood exploding from her figure, from her neck, as my blade carved it's way through her throat, and her head fell against the ground.

Then I heard the screams…

People around me scurried in fright, the women screaming as they witnessed the scene. The crowd stampeded in every direction, trying to escape from me, seeking safety. And I smirked. Safety wasn't in reach, not as long as I remained in Luca. And I'd stay, stay until they all lay dead at my feet.

"You can't escape," I muttered, focusing my magical power to my finger tips, drawing from my core. My digits flared with power, the energies gathering about, pouring from pores in my skin and surrounding my hand in a brilliant orange glow. "You'll all die here. Firaga!"

In a spectacular explosion I released the energies, watching as fire erupted and covered the surroundings, enveloping a large part of the fleeing civilians. Their bodies we're incinerated almost instantly, engulfed by the fire, their screams drowned out by the roar of the explosion.

'_This will be easier than I thought…'_

I moved into the fire slowly, not in any hurry to carry out the extermination of these pitiful beings. The flames posed no threat to me, not at all. With my mind, I forced open a passage, shoving away the scorching heat with thought alone, until I was out of the inferno and entered the city at last.

Gun shots rose to greet me, bullets whizzing by my head and shoulders. I continued forth unthreatened, and focused my eyes on the guards that had been placed here to protect this city no doubt. SALVATION guards. Fools who stood against Oblivion, nothing more. Then I noticed another. And THAT was what made me stop.

"Tidus? What are you doing?"

Baralai stood before me with his double-bladed weapon drawn, eyes full of confusion, positioning himself to stand from his infamous battle stance. His expression was terrific, for the surprise, the horror, was twisted into an expression I could never begin to describe. The most pleasurable thing: it was in response to seeing me.

"What does it look like?" I questioned with a laugh, tilting my head slightly back, "Or can your inferior mind not comprehend what's going on around you?"

"Why?" He asked, eyes narrowing, the confusion in his eyes falling away. "What would compel you to commit such a heinous crime?"

I chuckled, running my hand through my hair. I was going weary of this. "If your just going to ask questions, get out of my way."

"I refuse to permit you to harm these people any further!"

"Permit me?" My fingers tightened around the hilt of my blade as annoyance built in my heart. Permit me, huh? I did not require the permission of an inferior creature to carry out the eradication of the impotency that defiled this land. If his beliefs were in fact he could prevent me, then he'd bare the same end as the many who had tried before him. I wouldn't tolerate any form of retaliation, nor show mercy to those who stood in opposition. "Since when did I ask for you permission?"

"Stand down," he yelled while swinging his left hand to the side, commanding that the guards lower their weapons. Did he intend to fight me by himself? "I'll handle this matter alone."

"A mistake," I responded while moving forward, "their going to die anyway. Why not give them a fighting chance? Even if they are fighting in vain."

Baralai readied himself in an offensive stance, twirling his double-bladed weapon in hand. This wouldn't even be amusing. "Your bloodletting will be put an end to here and now. Even if I must strike you down."

"So you've made your decision? Well," I paused, and flung myself forward. "feel free to try!"

Unlike most of my opponents, Baralai did not charge forward to meet me. He stood calm, still, his eyes ablaze with a determination I had never seen before. He was confident he could prevail, perhaps? Or was he just masking his terror? It was of no matter, for either way, he'd die here and now. And as I drew in, I slung my blade upward, speedily, a speed beyond the abilities for a mere human to block or evade.

In this case, it wasn't that way for Baralai.

Like it was nothing, he brought one end of his weapon to defend, then shoved my own sword down against the concrete, placing his foot atop my blade and twirling his body around. I was surprised, almost too surprised to react in time. For at the last second did I acknowledge the other end of his sword drawing in for a strike, aimed at my head area. Quickly I pushed back with my feet, pulling my blade out from under Baralai's weight, the edge of his own sword cutting across my nose lightly. Just a scratch, yet still I could feel the warmth of my own blood trickling down the side of my face.

"Impressive," I whispered while whipping the trail of blood with the backside of my hand, "I didn't expect you to be this skilled."

"I am one of the three leader's of SALVATION," he responded while flinging himself at me again, "to survive, every member must be strong. And weakness is not something I will tolerate to possess!"

'_This time, you won't catch me by surprise.'_

Immediately I leapt upwards, his blade passing below my feet which I used to further shove myself off to greater heights. Below me Baralai looked up in amazement, no doubt not expecting me to be capable of reaching such heights. Now, the real fight began.

Gravity took it's toll not long after, and I fell downwards at him at rapid speeds, drawing my arm back along with the blade itself. Then I thrust forward, Baralai narrowly avoiding it by dodging to the side. Then I hit the ground, the blade ramming itself into the concrete. I remained on my feet, unaffected by the fall from such heights, and erected myself before drawing Caladbolg from the ground. Then I turned to face Baralai, who was now just beginning to stand.

"You have no idea what you are up against," I hissed while raising Caladbolg above my head, "face it Baralai. Your out of your league. Today, your going to die."


	10. Influence

**Author's Note: Time again everyone, for the next chapter. I'd like to begin by addressing Devil Theory's comment about this fic being 'bloodthirsty' and how I was carving my way through the FFX-2 cast too quickly for this to have any hope of being an epic. Well, let me straighten this out. I have carved my way through specific FFX-2 characters in order to carry on with this story. Rikku, Vidina, Shinra, they all hold an important role in the future of Annihilation. What that role is you'll have to stick around and find out for yourself. Next, I'd like to give my token of appreciation to the comment left by my new reviewer Syncopative. And if you can manage to reel in a few other reviewers for me, I will consider making this into a trilogy. IF you can get me more reviews. Well, that's all. Here's the next chapter.**

**Chapter 9- Influence (( Yuna's POV ))**

"Your wounds are deep," I whispered as I kneeled myself down to the level of this mysterious stranger. He lay before me on the bed of Lulu and Wakka's hut, staining the quilts with blood. He had suffered terrible afflictions from whatever predicament he had found himself in before or during his arrival on Besaid, and was just inches from the grasp of Death's cold fingers. Beyond reach for the time, though not for long if something wasn't done to attend to his injuries.

"Can anything be done to heal them?" His response was a faint one, so faint I could hardly hear his words. I could still feel, however, the intensity of the pain he suffered through voice alone, and understand the concern he held. For one to endure such would undoubtedly lead to thoughts of death, concerns that they would die. I had heard that in the voices of so many in the past, when the monstrosity known as Sin ravaged Spira, though it was not something I had heard in a long time. Hearing it now merely resurfaced old memories, and reopened old wounds.

"If I concentrate hard enough," I began with a pause, placing my hands above his chest, "I may be able to repair any fatal injuries you may have received. Though as far as your arm goes…I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do.

To my surprise he laughed as I said that, a laugh that developed into a cough, and a cough that resulted in even greater blood loss as he hacked up a blotch of it from his throat. "I expected as much. You're a v-very skilled healer, from the information I had gained through rumors, but I h-hadn't began to believe y-you'd be capable of remedying this arm problem."

"All I can do is take away some of the pain, and put an end to the blood flow." I closed my eyes as I said this, my mind focusing on drawing the magical power I needed to cure him from within. "Now stay still, I have to focus."

Warmth flooded through my fingertips as I felt the magical energies surging through my arms and to my hands, my chest heaving up and down with every breath I took. It felt dreamy at first, this feeling. The magic made the whole of my body tingle, delightfully shudder. And I didn't need to open my eyes to known the curative energies where taking affect and gradually sealing up the wounds through his body. His breathing and heartbeat was stabilizing, while my own heart quickened and my breathing grew heavy. The prolonged use of this magic was exhausting my power, and taking it's toll on my body. Though I could continue for some time, I had only prayers to aid my hopes that this would be enough to regenerate enough tissue on his stump of an arm to put an end to the bleeding at last.

"It's done," I managed through a deep inhale of breath as my head became light, letting my hands fall away. The magic consumption was by no means small to carry out the task of healing I had just performed. It would take time before I could attempt anything magic related again.

"Thank you, High Summoner Yuna."

I focused my eyes upon the stranger's own, and he did the same with mine. For many moments we just stared at one another, our words passing silently through our eyes. It was said that the eyes of one were the window to that person's soul. By peering through them, one could see the truth in lies, see the emotions they tried to hide, and see the pain they disguised through fake smiles. What I saw in his wasn't pain, it wasn't joy or relief, but fear. A fear I could have never detected, had it not been for his silver hues that without a doubt scavenged through my soul.

"The boy, Tidus," he began, breaking our gaze by turning his head to the side, "has gone to Luca."

'_To kill…'_ I whispered inwardly, my heart cracking at the very thought. I was doubtful of this being real, but I had seen what I needed to see through this man's eyes, and held the truth in my fingers now, even though it burned my skin. Like a flame that incinerated all it touched, the truth was doing the same.

"Why?" I questioned, my voice weak, breaking as I struggled to fight off tears.

"To carry out his end of the deal."

"What deal?"

He was quite for a few seconds. It made me frustrated that he hadn't responded straight away. And just as I drew close to breaking, at last he voiced whatever he had been thinking.

"My name is Iiden, Yuna" he began with a pause," I know…many things. And this, what I prepare to reveal to you, is a knowing I regret to hold."

I clinched my hands into balls as tears stung my eyes, my teeth grinding, body shaking. I couldn't stand this, I didn't want to any more delays. "Tell me why!"

My scream echoed out through the small hut, and without a doubt beyond it, as my heart gave way to the pressure of despair. I wanted to know why Tidus would have gone to Luca, why he would kill the people there. This man's name, whatever his past was, it wasn't relevant at the time. Introductions could come later, the present was what he needed to focus on!

Then he breathed, and began. "For 3 months now, you've been battling against the dark force known as Oblivion. And ever since the day of his resurrection, Tidus has endured physical and mental changes, that not only affected his life, but the lives of everyone around him. He grew dark, different, and developed strength above that of which many could possess. Strength only recruits of SHADOW hold in their hands. Do you know why?"

"Because he shared a piece of his soul with Gallant," I began, "So when Gallant's body and soul was overcome by Oblivion, Tidus was affected by it, too."

"Wrong!"

I blinked, watching Iiden sit up from the bed, the strain from exhaustion displayed through the expression on his face. "It's far more than that. Tidus, he came into this world as a dream. 2 years ago he left this world as a dream, and again was reborn into it the same. The Fayth were the one's dreaming him, so when Oblivion returned, and the Fayth gone, could they still continue dreaming if they didn't exist? Tidus should have faded, but by sharing a piece of Gallant's soul he clings to reality by a thread. Oblivion is that thread. They share a link to another, just as he did with Gallant. Severe that bond, and neither one of them can exist."

"That doesn't answer why-"

"I'm getting to it," he cut me off with a sigh, his eyes staring ahead, "Similar to Sin's toxin, Oblivion's power can have devastating affects on the body and mind of one even if exposed for only a moment. Exposure to this power for an extended period of time can mean the physiological and bodily breakdown of that person, gradually leading to death. However, in Tidus's case, it's much different. He was directly EXPOSED to Oblivion's monstrous power, creating an internal disruption inside his body. To create a balance, his dream-like form adjusted, shifting itself to stabilize the radical power flaring within him. The strength he received from Gallant was a power focusing on brute force. The power he holds now is more concentrated, boosting his speed and intelligence that overall are more devastating than you could begin to fathom. But against SHADOW, against Collust, victory cannot be achieved with just that alone."

"If that's true, answer me this: What was the deal he made? And who did he make it with?"

And like a knife cutting it's way into my heart, my soul, his response tore me apart. "The deal was thus: In exchange for your safety, Tidus sold his flesh to the Oblivion himself."

My world shattered like glass at that moment. His words smashed it to pieces, and ripped my heart out. This didn't seem real. Then again, rarely did things as of late. But this, this was nightmarish. And if it was a nightmare, a dream, I couldn't wait to awake.

"No," I muttered while backing away, the first of many tears sliding down my cheek, "it's a lie. Your lying to me. It's impossible for you to know!" And before I knew it, I had drawn my gun, pointing at him in my rage. He was a liar! "Your lying!"

"Stop it, Summoner!" I felt myself go numb without warning as his shout smacked my eardrums, a pressure building in my head of such intensity I nearly collapsed. I grew light headed, for a reason unknown, and found my eyes held by Iiden's iron glare. "Shooting me won't change the fact that everything I've revealed to you is true. Tidus has gone to Luca to seal the agreement in blood by massacring that whole city's population! Will you go to stop him or merely wallow in your own despair?"

'_P-please…d-don't let this be true…'_

"Answer me, Summoner!"

He wanted an answer? How cold. How cold he was to expect me to be fully capable of handling this information, and rush forward without emotion. He had told me that my lover was basically going to massacre an entire city with his own hands, the man I loved, and he believed I'd be unaffected by it?

"Put your emotions aside.' At the time when I would have turned away, he rose and approached, the iron gaze fading to a sympathetic smile, his voice no longer hard, but soft. I was surprised, but revealed as well. "Go to him Yuna, before he slips too far into the darkness to be saved. When he's back in your arms, that will be the time for emotions. Right now, Luca is in it's darkest hour, and it's population needs the only living High Summoner."

I nodded while forcing back my tears, shoving aside the despair in my heart with the help of Iiden's words. There was something special about him, something different, something I couldn't identify. But that difference was there, I was certain of it. "Thank you, Iiden. I'll go to him."

"I imagine," Iiden began, extending his hand forward, as though offering, "that the ones piloting the airship will be returning. But we don't have the time to waste waiting for them. Take my hand, Yuna. And I'll take YOU to him."

'_Wakka, Lulu,'_ I began within my mind while slowly lifting my hand to meet his, '_Don't worry for me. I'll be back, with Tidus.'_

My body began to feel light as our fingers locked around each others, a sensation of warmth rushing over my body. I was fascinated by it, whatever it was. And while I was startled, Iiden was not. He merely watched me calmly, the soft smile never leaving his face. Then I noticed something else. Green orbs, small, beautiful, began to gather around our bodies in small numbers that soon increased to greater ones, with them sending a cool draft to rise up against my hair. At one point in my life I may have been afraid of this, or maybe I still would have been, if not for the smile Iiden offered me. It was reassuring, calming, relaxing. And it made me forget my cares for a moment, just that.

"Yuna!"

Suddenly, I heard Paine's voice. Reluctantly I took my eyes away from Iiden's own, and watched as Lulu and Wakka appeared in the doorway, rushing to Paine's side. She was fearful, I could tell it by the look in Paine's eyes. But she didn't have to be. I was safe. And to make them see, wordlessly, I smiled and nodded my reassurance.

Then Paine lunged, her hand stretched out for me, before a blinding flash flooded my sight.

**Meanwhile, At Luca… (( Tidus' POV ))**

Once more our blades meet in a display of sparks. Baralai never sensed to continue amazing me with his strength, speed, and determination, as we stared into each other's eyes. For every blow I struck he continued to evade, and for every counter I made, he countered that as well. It was a constant battle, seemingly endless. The longest a mere human had ever held against me, in this form at least. He had been training during his position as Third Leader of SALVATION, that was obvious.

"It seems you've managed to bridge the gap in our skills," I whispered while pushing forward, forcing Baralai back step by step. "Somewhat, at least. You're still not quite up to MY level just yet."

"It seems I'm the only one who has dealt a blow," Baralai responded with a smirk, regarding the cut on my nose he had dealt by _luck._

"I was off guard." I couldn't help but laugh at him. Did he really think he was currently winning? He had dealt a blow, no doubt, but I had kept him going for several minutes now. And already I could tell he was growing exhausted after fighting at this level of intensity for such an extended period of time. "Can you keep this up, Baralai?"

He grunted as I pushed him further back, his feet skidding across the pavement. "I don't need to exert myself much longer. A few more seconds is all I need to put you at an end!"

With a yell, he pushed forward, breaking the contact of our blades and swinging the other end of his double-headed sword to strike me. I merely launched myself back, the blade smacking against the area in which I had stood moments after. It was time to put an end to this.

"Don't think I haven't acknowledged your skills, and been impressed by them," I began while slowly moving forward, swinging Caladbolg out to the side by extending my arm, "For a human you're truly an admirable fighter. However, that is where your flaw lies. You ARE human, and no human can defeat me."

"So you belittle your own kind, Tidus?" He inquired while matching my movements and proceeding forward while twirling his blade gracefully in hand, "Or have you forgotten that despite whatever changes you've gone under, whatever new form your body or mind has taken, your just like me?"

My anger flared at his words. So he sought to label me 'just like him', did he? Ignorance. He couldn't comprehend or even imagine what I had become. Not even his nightmares could provide the faintest of ideas, no matter the horror of it. "You're mistaken, Baralai. I'm far above 'human' status. Which means, a fool like you, is far below me!"

Wordlessly, he stopped, his eyes narrowing at my comment. Then he positioned himself, his trademark stance, signifying he was prepared. Slowly he brought the tip of one end of his sword down, scrapping it across the pavement, a screech running through the air as the wind rolling off the ocean slapped against his back, bristling his platinum hair.

"It seems I have no chance but to put an end to this here," Baralai spoke out, baring his gritted teeth from beneath his lips, "Then so be it. I'll show you how mistaken you are, Tidus! I'll make you realize your place, if you somehow manage to survive."

Suddenly, his body exploded with energy, a blue aura surrounding his figure as his pupils dilated and faded from sight. What was this, I found myself asking. This energy wasn't something mere humans were capable of releasing. What's more it was concentrated. Even if a human was to create such an aura, it shouldn't been so controlled. In anything it should be wild, lashing out at everything, but it wasn't. He held it still, perfectly.

'_What…is this?'_

"Yah!" Baralai screamed suddenly, the aura falling away. Then I noticed his sword that continued to grow just as bright. And then I realized it. A technique that held similar qualities as Excalibur was all it was. The energy around him wasn't released from his body, it was released from his sword. A result no doubt of transmitting a large quantity of magical power into his blade.

"How clever," I commented with a laugh, continuing to progress forward step by leisure step, "You must have been channeling your MP the entire time during our battle. That explains why it is ultimately such a powerful aura. Not only have developed your melee skills, but your magical power should closely rival that of Yuna's herself. Congrats."

"Enough," he shouted, flexing his arm as he spread his legs farther apart. Then he bolted himself forward, his twin-headed weapon glowing as bright as the sun. "It's time to end this! Kansuu Kyuuten, Pierce the Heavens!"

"But what took you so long to create," I whispered while briefly closing my eyes, channeling my own magical powers through my arm, my fingertips, and into my blade, "I can create…In moments!"

And then, just as he drew close enough to strike me, blade rising, I finished channeling a significant part of my MP to match him. Our blades met just as his reached mid-fall.

The result was as I had predicted…

And it was HE that failed…

Fragments of his broken blade danced around me as they fell, my sword tearing easily through one end of his own. I didn't even need to press forward, for the momentum he gained from his dash was ultimately what sealed his fate, and he fell into my blade, shoulder punctured by Caladbolg's tip.

"You failed," I chuckled, twisting my wrist, causing the blade to turn in his flesh which made him wince in pain. "I told you, Baralai. Your out of your league," With a tug the blade pulled free, Baralai collapsed on his knees before me as blood spewed from the wound in his shoulder, his weapon falling from his grasp. The match had reached it's conclusion.

"It's over.."

"TIDUS!"

'_That voice',_ I turned in the direction from which the voice had come from, that familiar voice. The voice that could belong to only one: Yuna. And there she stood, watching me, from across the platform. But she wasn't alone.

'_So, it seems you've come,'_ I spoke in my mind, letting my arm fall as I turned away from Baralai. '_And…. you've brought a friend along for the ride..…'_


	11. Betrayal

**Chapter 10- Betrayal (( Tidus POV ))**

"So, who's your friend?"

I stared into Yuna's bi-colored eyes suspiciously in regard to the strange in her company as I distanced myself from Baralai, unconcerned with him at the time. Yuna had surprised me with her sudden arrival. She had managed to arrive her far sooner than I had expected or hoped, for it was my wish to save her from watching me massacre these people, so her eyes would not bare witness to the blood and conflict which would come, but here she was, regardless.

"Tidus, what have you done?" She broke eye contact with me as she said that in her 'tormented' voice. I watched her bi-colored hues wander over the slain numbers before her, her expression horrified, terrified, appalled! For what reason? She should be pleased. The blood and death before her were all keys to opening the door to a new haven, a sanctuary for the two of us and anyone else I chose to welcome. Was she blind to this?

"Only what was necessary," I commented with a shrug, hoisting Caladbolg onto my left shoulder and taking a light, small step forward. "People die everyday, Yuna. These people would have died too. I just saved them from having to worry about when."

I drug my eyes away from her, allowing them to fall upon the silver-haired man at Yuna's side. Who was this guy? I had never seen him before, so certainly he couldn't have been a resident at Besaid. But more importantly, why was he with Yuna? And how did the two of them arrive with no apparent mode of transportation?

Then he stared back at me..

The atmosphere became disturbed, violent, as though it was crackling with invisible electricity, as our eyes locked. I felt anxiety, fear, unease, when I looked upon this man. His eyes, those silver piercing eyes, blazed with an unknown emotion. His face calm, though menacing. And his aura, it was that which concerned me the most, for it was just as appealingly-serene as his expression, but willing to lash out at whatever It chose. This man was not normal.

"So, you going to answer or what? Who is he?" I inquired, shaking off my emotions. There was no need to get unsettled. He probably wasn't a threat.

But the man answered for Yuna. "Iiden. My name is Iiden, Tidus."

I narrowed my eyes a bit as he responded. He knew my name? Had Yuna told him? "Well, Iiden, I presume you brought Yuna to me. I give you my thanks. Be gone now, unless you wish to join the others who have died by my blade."

"Why," Yuna began, and I drew my eyes back to her, "why have you done this? Tidus, all these people. Why!"

"To keep you safe," I answered with a laugh, "Things are getting violent. I couldn't guarantee your safety, so I made a deal with Oblivion. If he promised to keep you, and anyone else of my choosing, out of harm's way, I'd swear my allegiance to him. I'm doing this for your sake."

"That doesn't justify your actions!" She let her head fall as she said that, body trembling, hands curled. Why was she getting all worked up? My actions were completely justified! These people would die any way. "I c-can't let you do this. Just stop it, stop it and come with me! You can't change what you've done but repent by making the right choice and abandoning this path you walk!"

"What path is that, Yuna?" I asked vehemently, even with anger suppressed to my limits. "What path do you want me to walk? The path of right leads to an end by far more terrible than that of the path of Wrong. To ensure your survival I will go to any measures, even aligning myself with the one thing I've sworn to destroy! I've broken that vow now, for your sake. Don't you turn against me."

"Don't do this, Tidus. P-please, I beg you, don't."

"What's done is done, Yuna! I will not let Oblivion claim your life."

'_Even if I have to claim the lives of a thousand others'_, I began in the sanctity of my mind, looking to Baralai who remained on the ground, blood gathering around him from the wound I had forged in his body. '_You will not be taken from me!'_

I raised Caladbolg above my head, and prepared to deal the finishing strike. It was my decision who lived and who died from this point forth, and Baralai, who opposed me, would not be granted the sanctuary he had in no way deserved or earned. His fate was sealed, sealed like the rest of this doomed city's fleeing ant-like population.

"Goodbye, Baralai!"

And I brought it down…

"Fire!"

Gunshots boomed out into the air. And then came pain. I was struck: a result of my own carelessness for having forgotten the gunners in Baralai's company. I couldn't be certain where the bullet hit for my whole body was soon enveloped by a blinding hurt, something fierce, that made even me struggle to remain standing.

'_Blast', _I cursed in my mind while tightening my grip on Caladbolg, fighting to keep it above me as I took a small stumble forward. '_Damn those men.'_

My vision blurred. Through the fog, as I looked down to observe my body, I could see vaguely the blood letting itself flow from my wounds, the holes made by the intruding spheres burning like fire. I had to react, less I provide them the time to again unleash another barrage of bullets. They had succeeded in injuring me, but they would not be blessed with having my head, no human would.

"Tidus!" Yuna's scream annoyed me, to some extent. She was always screaming my name at the slightest indication that what would be 'life-threatening' for a human, somehow was life threatening for me. Ignorance. Yes, a word fitting her perfectly. Or perhaps over-concerned. Regardless, either of the two were in a sense a disrespect towards me. For in numerous ways, they lined me side to side with 'normal.' Something I was not, and never was. "Are you okay!"

I chose to ignore her and her panic for the time, and turned to confront the guards raising their weapons for another attempt. "I'll return to attend to your 'destruction'," I began, speaking to Baralai, "after I carry out the execution of these insignificant vermin."

And again, the all-too familiar bang on gunshots rose to greet me. This time, however, I was prepared.

With the wave of my hand, I released a significant portion of my seemingly limitless magical power, using my mind to connect the scattered energies that formed a small barrier which deflected the bullets without difficulty, small sparks all to indicate they had even made contact.

"So much a shame that the aim of you tomfools couldn't be more accurate," I commented with a smirk while ignoring the pain which spread through my body as I proceeded on to their location. "Unsurprising, I suppose, that mere men as yourselves would lack estimable acquisition. As penalization for your incompetence, I, myself, shall strike you down."

Mentally pulling a trigger in my mind, pushing the energies before me outwards, holding my mind focused still on maintaining the shields consistency. As anticipated, as the block of power smashed into the soldiers, they fell back and did not stir. Their life held, by the apparent beat of their hearts to my ears even at this distance. Temporarily rendered without consciousness. I'd finish them while they slumbered. A shame I'd go without the satisfaction of hearing their pitiful agonized screams.

Then once again my senses burned.

In the nick of time I turned about to face my assailant, an injured Baralai, while bringing my blade up to the met the final, falling end of his own. The end that glowed brightly, just as the other I had shattered. This time, however, more time was concentrated into building it's power. But how? He must have been channeling it while I was distracted. Adroit little fool.

"This attack has already failed once, Baralai, a tad gain in power won't aid or change that fac-," then I silenced myself as a loud crack filled my ears. Then I saw It. From either the intensity of this attack, or the one previous to it, Caladbolg had been worn and cracked. With Baralai still pushing, his magical energies failing not quite at the time, the chap only continued to expand. Further, and further, to the point of ruin. And ruin it was. My ego, my confidence, dare I say my heart, shattered into fragments as great as what I thought to be my most prized and powerful weapon as Caladbolg, when it snapped in two, the opposite end that fell breaking off into countless fragments that would always be a reminder of my own failure in memory. Caladbolg was destroyed.

I stumbled back in astonishment, Baralai's blade, as well, as destroyed as my own. The strain had been too much on both of our blades, but I suffered the greatest. The weapon that had assisted me in so many battles was gone, broken, by an inferior being? An inferior weapon? This was outrageous. How could I have been, how could Caladbolg have been, bested by this smart-ass of a Praetor! How!

"My weapon," I whispered in dismay, observing the only half remaining, 'would-be', ultimate weapon. "It's ruined. You…demolished it! Baralai, you're unintelligence makes it's debut on this minute. NO ONE humiliates me! NO HUMAN DISGRACES OR OPPOSES ME!"

"As difficult as you may find to accept this, Tidus," Baralai began with a heavy sigh, the pain, the exhaustion, so evident on his face. That I noticed even though my rage, "it seems this 'human' has done it. Accept it, you've been crushed at your own game. Victory isn't yours. Now you must subject to the punishment for your horrid transgression. I offer my assurance, it won't be lightly given to the likes of a monstrosity such as you."

I gathered it was meant to be a warning, a small taste of what was to await me IF I was to yield. But I would not. Shatter blade, or broken bones, victory would be mine. This inferior being would not claim it.

"Don't relax just yet. Caladbolg may have failed me, but my own strength is the one thing I have the confidence in to never disappoint!" In my rage, my fury, I launched myself forward at Baralai with my ruined weapon falling to the ground in the wake of my dash. I'd finish him with my OWN hands, no weapon was needed to do that! For I WAS a weapon, an indestructible one. I wouldn't shatter as easily as Caladbolg. "You die today, Praetor!"

Easily, my fingers curled about Baralai's fragile throat as I reached him, squeezing to the best of my ability. Obviously enough, by the way his face twisted in unvoiced agony. Not even a gurgle could slip past my hold. Immediately his hands rose to attempt to pry mine away. His fingernails dug into my skin, straining, trying to escape. It was futile. No matter his level of swordsmanship skill, I would always possess greater strength. Nothing could change that.

"Farwell, feeble creature."

And again, another gunshot. I was startled, and then angry, as I felt the bullet graze my right cheek, the warmth of my own blood soon to run down the side of my face. I didn't quite understand it at first, for I was certain those blasted guards were…for the time, unconscious. So who I had shot it? Then my eyes fell ahead, and the culprit was revealed.

Yuna regarded me with eyes I had never seen her give me before. Eyes that blazed with anger, yet sadness still, though obviously too consumed by rage to let much slip into sight. But the thing that really drew my attention: her gun was raised, and aimed…at me.

"So, you'll just ignore me, huh?" She questioned while letting her eyes fall to the ground. Ignore her? "Even though I'm here, telling you to stop, you'll still kill? I know what you've done, Tidus. I know you've made a deal with Oblivion, but it's alright. You don't have to do that. I'll be safe, fine, so long you stay by my side. But if you continue down this path that I can't follow, then you are truly lost to the darkness. And…the next time I fire, I won't miss…"

It struck me as though she had shot directly into my chest. She was serious. She truly meant to kill me if I continued? I only wanted to protect her, couldn't she see? Alone I wouldn't be able to guarantee safety, but with Oblivion's word, I can. It WAS something I HAD to do.

"Don't be so cloddish," I began while letting Baralai fall to the ground, my fingers uncurling. Although I couldn't see him, I could hear the gasps of pain as he attempted to replenish his air supply. "you of all should be well capable of understanding what I'm trying to do. You won't be fine by my side, at most that's where you're put at greater risk. I'm the enemy of SHADOW, but that's a problem solved If I align myself with them."

"What's happened to you?" I blinked as she responded. Happened? "Not long ago, you were confident of your own strength, independent, accepting help from no one. Now, in less than a week, that all has changed. Are you truly that doubtful of your abilities now, just by seeing what SHADOW has to put against you? What Collust has?"

This was not an insecurity of my own strength. I still held firm to the confidence I possessed in regard to my power, but It was because I was doubtful of HER own strength that lead me to this. She couldn't compare to the immensity of power that was SHADOW. Thus, how could she defend herself? The only solution: to prevent her from having to defend herself ever again.

I frowned heavily, my eyes falling to Baralai who lay motionless on the ground, eyes closed. I couldn't tell whether or not he was just waiting to exploit an opening, or if in fact he was unconscious, but that was irrelevant. If he rose, I'd just strike him down again.

"You're truly serious, Yuna?" I asked while tilting my head up to the sky above, my heart beginning to waver under the emotions forcing such pressure upon it. "You will shoot me down, the love of your life, to protect the insignificant lives of those who are fated to die anyway?"

_You shouldn't have expected her to understand…_

_'I thought she was intelligent enough to side with me. I thought she loved me enough to side with me. But it seems I was foolish in believing that. I should have known this is how it would end.'_

_You aren't psychic, Tidus. Do not fear, however. She is not something you need. Understand, that I, Oblivion, faced down the greatest Warrior in Zanarkand's golden age, a man who at one point was weak, weak enough to be squashed by the lowest of fiends. But do you know what made him stronger?_

I responded, stretching my thoughts across to answer Oblivion's own. '_I have a feeling your going to tell me…'_

At first there was silence, and then the response came. _Suffering. In the midst of the conflict, for fear of her safety, HE was forced to let his love go, sending her away to the farthest of lands, away from me. But I stopped her. In an attack my Wraith's claimed her life, and thus HE wallowed in despair, until finally, with her to no longer hindrance him, all his senses, all his attention, focused on defeating me. And he succeeded because he had no emotion to weaken his blows, and no pain to slow them. You can be like that man, Tidus, you just have to learn that Love is just another form of impotency. It's better off forgotten._

_'I can't forget Yuna…'_

_Then not only will she strike you down, but she will die not long after. Unless you want to be the one to destroy her._

This only served to infuriate me. Destroy her? How preposterous! How idiotic! Kill the love my life! '_Watch your tongue! Your over-stepping the boundaries, Oblivion.'_

_I only want what's best for you. If you do not wish her to die, and if you do not wish to, then leave her behind. You have killed enough innocents to prove your loyalty in my eyes, and separating yourself from her will seal it. _Seal the deal huh? Heh, at last… _As far as her safety goes, it will still remain. In return for your sworn allegiance, none who are close to you will ever suffer again._

It was tempting. So, I had to kill no more to prove my seriousness in this matter? And all the benefits would still be received without the defects. Excellent. All I had to do now…was leave her behind: the only defect. And the worst one.

"Then so be it," I spoke, loud enough to barely be heard, as I slowly took steps back, "no others will die today, Yuna. The deal has been made. You may have managed to keep the lives of these fools continuing, but we say farewell from this point forward. Rest assured, you will be safe…Oblivion assures me of it. So as much as it pains me, hurts me, to bid this farewell, I know it is for the best. I love you, Yuna, and always will. Until we meet again…Yuna…"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, a blinding flash of light exploded before my eyes, blinding my sight, causing me to flinch. Then there came a roar, and my body flooded with energy, spreading through me in an instant. It felt good, great! But then it was gone as quick as it had come. Darkness soon replaced it, with Yuna's scream, the scream of my name, nothing more than an echo fading into the endless abyss around me….

And I stretched out the last words I could manage before that darkness overtook me whole.

' _I love you, Yuna, and always will. Not until the end of this, no, not until the end….Always.'_


	12. Reveal

**Author's Note: I'll explain the reason for the ending to the previous chapter, why it was so vague. It's actually very simple: I was tired. I woke up close to 2:30 the day before submitting it, finding my computer still on after I thought to have shut it down. With the document still open, though saved, I simply typed up a quick ending to It before proceeding back to bed. O.o Nothing complex or some hidden reason behind it's vagueness. I was just half-conscious, easy as that. Well, on to the next chapter, huh? I'm starting to get into this story now. And Nikki of Spira, another excellent chapter. Yuna's becoming quite the powerhouse from the look of things! ; Frightening, truly.**

**Chapter 11-**

The air was cold. Cold enough for snow, although none decorated the landscape of Bikanel. Icy winds rolled over the terrain in powerful blasts, sweeping multitudinous grains of white sand into the darkened sky that boomed with parti-colored bolts of lightning. Claps of thunder to follow.

The sky was black, adorned with aureate clouds that remained still, never drifting across the world beneath them. Still, the storm that raged above these once peaceful, hot lands blessed by the light of the sun remained constant, never-ending. And such as it would remain, for all time, the sands cursed by the darkness that is Oblivion.

Collust's maroon eyes peered down into the depths of the ostensibly bottomless hole before him. At one point this great gap forged into the earth was occupied by a magnificent structure, a temple forged in the age of Zanarkand to house Oblivion for all time. It's purpose was a wasted one, for nothing made of stone, blessed by the greatest of mages, could ever bind the immense force it was built TO bind. That temple was no more. It had fallen, 3 months ago, when Yuna and that cursed boy, Tidus, infiltrated it's walls to confront Gallant. As a result of near-defeat, Gallant plunged himself into the darkness, letting his body be the flame that attracted the moths of power, and allowed the soul of Oblivion to consume his own. Thus, the structure fell into the dark, buried hundreds of miles beneath the surface.

'_Hundreds of miles. Hundreds of miles, which for the majority of it, is occupied by the untapped power of Oblivion,' _Collust whispered inwardly at first, voicing his words shortly after, "Such power remains to be harnessed. And yet, I have only gained a taste of it."

"But one day you shall possess more."

Collust turned immediately to face down the owner of the voice, knowing already as to who it belonged. That still did not aid in suppressing his surprise, for it shown so clearly upon his face, on his expression and in his eyes. In his heart.

"M-master," he muttered, eyes shakily focusing themselves on the figure before him, before kneeling upon one knee, his head bowed in respect. "This is an unexpected honor. It's rare you ever grace any with your presence. I am unworthy."

"Rise," Oblivion muttered with the sway of his pale hands, his terrible, crimson eyes glowing from the darkness cast upon his face by the cloak's hood, "You're far above kneeling at my feet, Collust."

After a few brief moments, Collust obeyed, and arose. "Thank you, Master, but why have you come to me?"

Oblivion was silent for many seconds, and in that silence, Collust found unsettlement. His master would not have visited him personally if the matter lacked importance. Then the awaited response came at last. "Because I have successfully drawn a very valuable player to our side of the game."

"And who might that be?"

"Tidus."

Collust's anger sparked at the name, and at the gained knowledge his most hated adversary had come to his side, now to be an ally? Although he trusted his master's wisdom, knowing that Oblivion would not have done this were it not for the best, he couldn't resist feeling upset, and angry at the one being he respected and feared.

"Him? That fool?" Collust questioned with venom in his voice, though curving his tongue to prevent from speaking in disrespect, "are you certain you wish him to be with SHADOW? Would it not be far simpler to eradicate him?"

"Not quite, but I understand where your words come from," Oblivion answered while taking small steps towards his follower, voice cold and hard. Collust wanted Tidus's blood, that was evident enough. But Tidus's blood was the one thing he could allow no one to have. When he had ordered Collust to venture to Besaid and eliminate Tidus, capturing the High Summoner Yuna if possible, it was not his belief the y would actually succeed. He had made a risky move, but found it necessary to convince Tidus to join him. For had Collust ACTUALLY succeeded in killing him, Oblivion wouldn't be here right now. For the two of them were bound together, each sharing a piece of one soul. If one's candle of life was to flicker and die, the other would die with it. "You want to destroy him, don't you? But I'm sorry, Collust, we need him. If everything goes according to plan, Tidus will soon come to no longer care of the High Summoner, and eventually ,will come to no longer care for anything. When that day is at hand, that is when I will merge myself with his body, and at last harness my lost but not forgotten power in that hole behind you. That is why he must stay alive."

Collust blinked confusedly, his mind racing with memories that stood opposite of the information his master had revealed. "Alive? Then why had you sent me and Aslaiha to kill him if it was your wish he survive?"

"Simple, because I wanted him to see what he was up against. With a significant level of your power absorbed by the Shadegem," Oblivion began while reaching into his pocket, fiddling around before drawing back out his hand and revealing a velvet stone, "you were close to equal. He knows you had more power than that, I made certain of it. He has a lust for strength, and I offered to satisfy that lust, and provide sanctuary to any he chose from our attack against Spira in return for his loyalty. He accepted."

"So, you stole my power," Collust whispered in a tempestuous tone, trying his best to suppress his dark emotions that flared instinctively with his master's words. Oblivion had used that stone to zap a significant portion of his strength, as well as Aslaiha's. He had noticed how strangely weak he appeared to be when fighting Tidus, but chose to ignore it. Now he knew why, and wished he hadn't. "I see, well I'm pleased things played out to your liking. But may I ask when I might be regaining the power you took from me?"

Oblivion cackled malevolently at his follower's words, the Shadegem pulsing with a strange aura. "This stone feeds off power. It has already consumed a great piece of the strength you and Aslaiha possess, but fear not, it will return gradually. Just be patient, for I have another purpose for this gem."

"Yes, master."

"By the way," Oblivion began with his voice cold once more, devoid of emotion, "it seems our friend Iiden has survived. He has made contact with the High Summoner Yuna, and this may bring on some problems. Attend to this, and you will be rewarded. Just make sure you don't harm Yuna in the process. She isn't needed just yet, but will be soon enough. And Collust?"

"Yes?"

"Next time, try not to act so….human."

Suddenly, a lilac bolt of lightning struck right where Oblivion stood, a deafening crack exploding through the air matched only by the soon-to-come thunder. A bolt of such intense light, Collust was forced to shield his eyes for a fair time, before at last it faded. And as his arms fell, maroon orbs looking to where it had struck. All that remained was a smoldering patch of burnt ground, where his master had previously been.

He shook his head, and turned back to gaze upon the hole, a small smile forming at the edge of his lips. His day had just gotten better. "So, you survived, Iiden. How fortunate for me. It seems I get to relive our battle after all."

**Meanwhile…at Bevelle… (( Yuna's POV ))**

"Damnit! Tidus, come back! Come back!"

I didn't care how emotional I was being as I lay there on my knees, burying my face into the concrete patched with blood. I didn't care who saw me crying, or crying for, I didn't care about anything. I just wanted him to come back. I just wanted Tidus back!

"You just left me," I whimpered with a gasp, salty tears running down the side of my cheeks. It hurt, the pain in my heart. It heart more than what I had felt for some time to know I had lost him to the darkness, something I wanted to prevent to the best of my ability, but failed. "you can't just leave me alone! I love you, I'm sorry. I forgive you for what you've done, just come back!"

I cried out to no one, just to the air, as though Tidus would hear my words and come running back into my arms. I waited, silent, suppressing my sobs of despair, desperate enough to hope it would work. But I did not hear nor feel him, and I began to think I never would again. He had joined himself with Oblivion, slain innocent people, and even tried to kill one of my friends. For what? Me? I could have taken care of myself just fine! I didn't need this, he didn't need this! I just couldn't make him see it. Now it was too late.

"Yuna." Iiden's voice came soft, and sweet, to my hears as I felt him draw close, his hand placing itself gently on my shoulder. I shrugged it off. "Listen, he isn't lost yet. You saw him, you made him hurt, which means he isn't a monster. You can still bring him back to you, it's just a matter of time."

"But how!" I screamed while lifting my head up, drawing tear-stung eyes to level with his own, "How can I bring him back when I couldn't before? It's like he doesn't even love me! Not at all."

"Now stop it," he responded with a hard tone, making me flinch. So much for being sympathetic. "You need to quit this, and stand tall like the High Summoner your supposed to be. This is just a bump in the road, something easily walked over if your willing to take the step. Perhaps you should put your hurt aside for now, and attend to your friend. He doesn't appear to be in very good shape."

I had forgotten entirely about Baralai. And immediately I sprung to my feet, wiping away tears as I ran to him. Iiden was right, although it hurt, I had to fight away the emotions tormenting me for now.

"Don't worry," Baralai spoke out as I reached him before I could even begin, "I'll be fine. Fortunately, the wound wasn't too deep, so most of the bleeding has stopped. Tidus could have done a lot worse to me if you hadn't stopped him. Thank you, Yuna."

"I couldn't just let him kill you," I whispered while letting my head fall, "even though I love him. Your still my friend, Baralai, and I refuse to let any more of my friends die. Too many have already.."

Baralai was silent for a while after that. I turned my eyes back to him, only to find he was no longer looking to me, but past me, at something else.

"You?" He asked suspiciously, his eyes narrowed, "What do you want here, Iiden?"

I turned to face Iiden with surprise, watching as he approached our position with eyes as fierce as Baralai's. "What? You two know each other?" I questioned, wondering why there was this sudden electric tension in the atmosphere around us.

No one gave me a response, the two of them just stared one another down, until finally, Baralai rose, much to my disapproval, and approached Iiden who had went still. From the look of things, they knew each other very well. But from where? Perhaps a past encounter? I had a feeling it was more than that…

"It's nice to see you too, Baralai," Iiden whispered while a sudden draft blew his long, ash grey hair to the left, "Sure has been a while."

Baralai only scoffed. What was with the two of them? "It hasn't been long enough. What do you want? If you're here for Yuna, forget it. I may be wounded, but I won't let you take her without a fight!

A fight? What? Iiden had helped me. He wasn't an enemy! Was he? In truth, my mind was at a loss. I had no clue what the two of them were talking about, but it didn't sound good. There was such hostility in the air I could very well taste It if I tried. Good thing I didn't.

"I'm not here for Yuna," my silver-haired acquaintance answered with an annoyed sigh, sliding his hands down into the leather pants I had given him. "I'm not here for anything, except shelter. I was wounded, and retreated to Besaid. It was the only place I could think of going, and the only place SHADOW would think twice of searching. I mean no harm."

"That I doubt," Baralai whispered while raising his right arm and extending a finger out, almost accusingly, "You're nothing more than trash! A liar! I don't believe for an instant that you just came here for shelter. Why would SHADOW be after you anyway? After all you've done for them in their war against SALVATION."

After all he had done against us? Now I was becoming more frustrated than confused. They were totally ignoring me, leaving me out of this conversation! As leader of SALVATION I deserved to know what he had done to harm us and what he had done to help SHADOW. Obviously, in Baralai's mind, I didn't.

"That's enough!"

My scream immediately brought their eyes, and attention, back to me. I was fed up. I had been put through too much, and I didn't need to be put through any more. These two men did NOT help improve my situation, our situation, with their pointless arguing! If there was something I didn't know about, I wanted to know. And I would.

"Any time you guys feel like filling me in on the blanks," I huffed through gritted teeth, my hands curled in tight balls, "please do so. I don't know why the hell that the two of you are going at it like this, but my day has been thrown to hell, and I don't need to put up with it! So Baralai, stop acting like a child, and the two of you, stop ignoring me!"

That would put an end to it, I could see that much in their eyes. They'd think twice about leaving me out next time. Like I said, I had enough.

"Forgive me, Yuna." Baralai was the first to speak to me. "I didn't mean to upset you, I myself, was just a little upset. I'll be happy to fill you in."

"Same goes for me." Iiden was last. "I wasn't trying to make your day any worse, just trying to avoid any unnecessary arguments or confrontations."

"It's fine," I said with a sigh, letting my stress flow out, "just tell me how you two know each other, and more importantly, what is Iiden's connection with SHADOW?"

There was a pause, not a long one, but still long enough to make me want to scream at the two of them again. And just as I was about to, either they saw my reddening face or just felt my anger in the air, Baralai responded.

"That's easily answered, Yuna," he began while turning his whole body around to face me, eyes hard and serious. "Because Iiden…"

Behind Baralai, I saw Iiden flinch, and in watching him, I found myself wishing I hadn't asked."…is a member of SHADOW."


	13. Deify

**Chapter 12- Deify (( Tidus POV ))**

I was cold. Yes, very cold, as I stood there in darkness. I could see nothing, feel nothing, or hear nothing. It was as if the very dark itself had darkened all of my senses, and from the looks of it, my theory was true. Nothing stood to oppose it, nothing at all.

Things didn't seem to be going well at the moment..

I recalled my encounter with Yuna. Our most dramatic encounter. How she had refused to come with me, how she had looked at me, how she had spoke to me. And everything about those memories was painful. There was no joy to please me, only agony to anger me.

And sorrow to slowly kill me…

'_Maybe I'm already dead?' _I spoke within my mind, finding my lips, my body, unable to move. No, it was a stupid question. It wasn't even a possibility. I was alive. Right?

_Your decision was wisely made, Tidus…_

I heard his voice…

_You made a great sacrifice, but not one made in vain…_

I felt his presence…

_And only greatness and power can come of it…_

Then I saw him…

And then….I experienced for the first time in so long….terror.

His presence was like a 2 ton boulder on my back, weighing me down, crushing me, flattening me! I collapsed to my knees with only my arms as support, the world rushing back through the darkness. And I found myself with grains of sand in my hands.

"W-where am I now!" I gasped, my arms wobbling under this indescribable pressure. Why was this happening? It hurt! If it didn't stop, I'd be crushed.

"Bikanel." Came the voice, his voice, from across the distance between us. And I raised my head just barely enough to bring him back into sight. The black hooded, pale skinned, crimson eyed being.

"You," I muttered. And then I felt anger once more, powerful rage. Him! "Gallant!"

A chuckle rose to answer my outcry, an amused, though still so sinister, chuckle. This only vexed me all the more. I thought he was gone. Dead. So why was he here before me? Then I remembered.

"No, you're not Gallant." He wasn't. Gallant WAS gone. It was Oblivion who now controlled his body. "Are you, Oblivion?"

"A shame," he spoke through a snake-like tongue, "I was hoping you'd believe I was Gallant for a bit. I could have had some fun…acting the part."

There was no emotion in his voice. Even when he laughed, it came out hard, his humor barely noticeable. This man, what was he truly?

"So tell me," Oblivion began while taking steps towards me, the pressure on my body only becoming greater the closer he drew, "are you truly this weak? So pitiful that you cannot even bare the weight of my presence?"

Then it was gone. The pressure vanished as if it was never there, and I breathed a breath of relief, sweat dripping down my brow. My body felt light as a feather, even though my arms and back ached from the invisible titan standing on me. I hoped to never endure THAT again.

"I t-thought you guaranteed me power," I hissed while struggling to my feet, "not destruction."

"Absurd. I wouldn't destroy such a valuable asset to our cause," he spoke with a blank face, crimson, terrible eyes regarding me emotionlessly, "It was mere amusement. Testing you, one might very well say. Shameful you failed, were it so."

I gritted my teeth at the comment. An asset? So he in fact he regarded me as an ally? Ha. Now THAT was amusing. While my allegiance lay with him, Oblivion would never have me as an ALLY. Allies cared for the well being of their allies. We WERE on the same side, nothing else. Our feelings for one another's existence as empty as a black hole….mine, at least.

"Don't speak as though everything is fine between us." My fists tightened, a brief feeling of tension to flood through my body. It was gone as quickly as it had come. "I still despise you, and SHADOW. That is how it will remain. My hands are yours to use, nothing else. Remember that!"

Oblivion's face twisted into a frown at my words. At last, some emotion from this guy! I knew I would strike SOMETHING with my words. I was pleased with the reaction he gave.

"So be it. But are your hands capable?" Oblivion asked while his face went once again blank. Too bad, I was enjoying it.

Capable? Ha. If he knew the least about me, he'd know well I was a very capable man. I took on his best, did I not? Even if… "Don't be absurd, of course I'm competent."

There was a stillness after that, a disturbing one. His eyes locked with my own, our gazes meeting in a fiery clash of tension. MY tension, anyway. His eyes remained as lifeless as ever. Then, he extended his hand. What was this?

It came into view slowly. At first, it was transparent, but began to manifest itself slower…and slower…until at last, it was complete. A sword, one unlike any I had ever laid eyes upon. The hilt was black, as dark as the blade itself, while the guard was as red as his eyes, decorated with a pulsating violet gem embedded in it's center. Surrounding it shone a blood-like aura, thick, and moving as though the very sword itself was bleeding. And the sight was both magnificent and frightening. And this feeling… Where had I felt this before?

"Omega," the dark being before me whispered ALMOST proudly, "The greatest fiend ever to walk the face of Spira."

"That's ludicrous!" I couldn't stop myself from shouting. THAT was THE Omega Weapon! Impossible. There was no way. A sword no less? "Omega is a fiend, not a blasted blade."

He smiled as I said that. And his amusement was more apparent than ever before. "So clueless. Have you not noticed the disappearance of fiends since my revival? Or have you been to occupied with your woman to gather that much?"

"So? That only makes your words less believable."

"True. Were It not," he paused, drawing the blade upwards, and then, before I could even blink, I was on my back, with a painful sting racking my chest, "for the one truth that I, in all my might, decided to put use to the wasted powers of fiends. And took those who were strongest, condensing that strength into weapons."

I grunted while moving myself into a sitting position, attempting to ignore the sting caused from the unknown. The power of the strongest fiends in…weapons? That was too destructive, too stupid! Then again, destruction was Oblivion's goal…And although I disapproved, I couldn't help but admire him. Not only was he willing to go to any lengths to accomplish his goal, but apparently, he could DO anything to get the job done.

"That's impressive," I muttered honestly, impressed as I sounded, "but what was it that hit me?"

"It's aura. Just the aura of this blade alone was enough to knock you down."

And I didn't even see it coming. "Just the aura, huh? It doesn't seem possible…" Then again, what was 'impossible' nowadays?

Oblivion's face darkened, eyes narrowed, and still he held a smile, "With Omega and my own strength combined, anything is possible. You'll bare witness to that firsthand, and you'll grow stronger because of it."

"So, we'll fight then?" I questioned, stepping back. A fight with him? Was it to the death? I couldn't contend with Oblivion at my current level, he'd destroy me! "I'm unarmed, how can I compete with just my hands?"

"My cruelty does not go as far as making you battle me without a weapon," he responded, "in fact, I'm feeling generous. So how bout I give you a piece of the power you were assured?"

In a flash of colors, a single bolt of lightning hit before me. The impact sent waves of dust and air rolling over my line of sight, a blast of sand pelting my skin, and eventually shutting off my view completely. I raised my arms to provide some defense. What did he have in store for me now?

Streaks of energy were the first my eyes could see, as the dust began to settle and clear. My skin tingled in reaction, bumps rising on my limbs, my eyes shakily adjusting. The feeling, this feeling, it was both frightening yet seducing. I feared it yet was drawn to it. And through the vanishing cloud, I saw. The energy faded at that.

A normal sword, nothing other. My heart sunk. What was this!

"Is this some poor joke?" I asked angrily, extending my hand forward and curling fingers tightly about the hilt of the sword before drawing it from the ground. I examined in momentarily, finding nothing out of the ordinary about it, and nothing powerful coming from it. "The lightning was the source of the energy I felt, I assume. This blade is in possession of no such thing."

"And yet still that is what you'll fight me with." Oblivion was serious. He intended me to resist his attacks with something this weak? "Don't be fooled by it's appearance, either. That blade you hold contains more power than you believe."

"How's that?"

"Of the five Captains of SHADOW, every one of them wields a blade holding the power of a high level fiend. This is the test to prove your capable, Tidus. That blade holds the might of one of the greatest fiends in history, can you awaken it?"

Then he was gone. Leaving only a cloud of dust where he once stood, Oblivion had vanished entirely. I could no longer feel his presence, as if it had disappeared along with his body. But my eyes continued to scan for the slightest indication he was here. Failingly.

'_He's fas-' _He appeared before me without warning. Oblivion towered above me with piercing red eyes, watching me, from the darkness that covered his face. His cloak flapped in the wind, as a booming thunder shook the ground, the aura of his sword seen faintly through the corner of my eye. I snapped too as I realized that.

"Shit!" I gasped, launching myself backwards desperately, trying to put distance between us. I was to slow. Another painful sting came upon me, this time on my shoulder, sending my body into a stomach-churning spiral before I hit the ground with a thud in the sand. I didn't take my time to recover.

Although it hurt, I forced myself to my feet. Just in time, for Oblivion's sword came crashing down on the area which I had laid, and then I saw the opening. With every ounce of strength in my possession, I hurtled my body forward, the blade held firm in my hand as I drew it up diagonally, the tip dragging through the sand. It was a close one, so very close, just a little bit longer and it most certainly would have hit. Sadly, it did not. Just as the sword's edge drew nearer, a crimson light intercepted it in it's path, deflecting the sword almost effortlessly with enough force to knock me off balance.

"The aura has a mind of it's own," Oblivion whispered coldly while standing, "when it sees an opportunity to strike, it attacks, and defends when defending is necessary. Where it not for me mentally holding it back, not only would your blade be shattered, but you'd be severed from the waist down."

So, that was the case. The aura of Omega had a will of it's own. Damn, this only made things more difficult for me. It was just like fighting two swords at the same time! And I asked myself again: how could I hold my own against this?

Oblivion's speed impressed me yet again, as before I could even half-blink, Omega had made it's way toward me. The blade's pestilent edge and aura made me shudder, as in slow motion, it drew nearer, my blade raising just barely in time to block. Though it was useless. A flash of red and I was sent through the air once more, my arm numb from the vibrations sent as a result from the locking of our blades.

"Damn," I coughed while struggling to my feet, a small amount of blood covering the sand below me, "this isn't looking good."

"Not good at all!" In surprise, my head turned to see Oblivion bolting towards me, a look of bloodlust in his malevolent grin, in his terrible eyes, with Omega raised and aura waving almost excitedly. "Awaken it's power, Tidus! Or die!"

'_Die?'_ I asked myself inwardly while instinctively drawing the sword up in defense, although knowing well there was no point. The next attack would shatter this sword, and destroy me. I was going to die. For what? I gained nothing! I came to Oblivion seeking power but only to gain an earlier demise! Staying with Yuna must have been my best bet scenario! I could still have her love, and still have my life, at the same time. Why should I have had to lose both!

**_You whine too much….._**

****As the voice came, an unknown sensation flooded through my body, the sword pulsating, seeming to breath, in my grasp.

'_Who said that?'_

**_Unfortunate I could not gain a brighter warrior to wield me…_**

'_Answer me!'_

A chuckle spread through the darkness of my mind as I said that, amused and sinister, somewhat like Oblivion, though as inhuman as it's voice. Monstrous. **_The fiend in your sword, fool. The creature that can give you the power you need to survive._**

The fiend in my sword? I shuddered in disbelief as it said that, not believing it could speak to me. How could it? If the fiend was a sword, why was it speaking? Nothing made sense!

**_Stop fretting over something so trivial. You're running short of time. Oblivion will strike you down in mere moments from now._**

'_If you're so great, stop him!'_

**_Clueless. I can do nothing if you do not wish it!_**

_'I do wish it!'_

_**I will not save you just because you wish to be saved. I will save you under the terms of one condition…**_

_'Name it..'_

_**I feed of the souls of the slain. Submit your mind and body to me when the times arise on occasion, so I may satisfy my needs! Agree to this, do not resist, and you will live!**_

_'Fine!'_

Then I felt it…

**(( Normal POV ))**

A burst of wind exploded throughout the terrain as their blades met, the echo of their weapons drowning out even the crackle of lightning and boom of thunder. Then there fell a silence…

Oblivion's eyes observed Tidus and his blade in surprise, astonished that he held still the sword with no signs of strain, or that the blade was in tact. It had not broken, not even shook, when he struck it. And the aura that had surrounded Omega was gone.

"What's this?" He asked with a slowly developing grin of excitement, his eyes flaring with happiness, "Can it be?"

Tidus did not respond. His heart beat fast, whole body pulsating, his limbs tingling with a sensation…the sensation of power. Absolute power!

"I don't know what this is," Tidus muttered while suddenly his silver hair darkened into a pitch black, his head raising, and revealing two golden eyes with empty, dark pupils locking with Oblivion's crimson own, "but I like it."

Effortlessly, with the push of his arm, Tidus destroyed the connection of their blades, sending Oblivion back through the air. His foe landed gracefully upon his feet without difficulty.

"So it seems you've awakened the power of the sword?" Oblivion asked with a chuckle, hoisting Omega upon his right shoulder, "Impressive. Within record time, as well. Tell me, do you know the fiend's name?"

Tidus shrugged with a distorted chuckle. "Sure do."

**_Bargaine…_**

****"It's Bargaine!"


	14. Start to Power

**Author's Note: I'd like to start of by saying to Nikki of Spira, what another excellent chapter! I was impressed, extremely. The fluff was adorable, and the suspense was worthy of applause. I'd say that's the first chapter where you've left me on the edge of my seat thinking, "What's happening next! Huh! Huh!." Then I break things….and smash things…and…hurt people. ;; Yes…Hurt is good. ;; Your next if you don't update soon. So for the sake of your well-being, don't delay. Lol. And also, thanks once more for the reviews! I look forward to every single one of them to be submitted in the future. Ciao.**

**Chapter 12- Start to Power**

"Bargaine. Yes, that is it's name, Tidus."

Oblivion stood from a distance observing curiously the changes Tidus had just so recently undergone before his very eyes, posture straightening from it's previous hunched-over state. He smiled amusedly, capturing Tidus's fiend-like eyes with his own. This would serve to be more entertaining than he had thought.

"You've awakened so quickly a fairly large piece of that blade's power, and dispelled the aura of Omega effortlessly," Oblivion began while shifting the tip of Omega in Tidus's direction with an outstretched arm, "and it's undeniable those accomplishment alone are worthy of applause. Excellent work, Tidus."

"Kukukuku." Tidus inhumanly laughed at that. What humor he discovered in those words went without knowing in Oblivion's mind, although curious to learn it as he was. "Some recognition at last? A shame. Seems I didn't have to do much to impress you after all…eh, Oblivion?"

Oblivion's smile faded at that. "I've recognized you as capable, nothing more. And to impress me…you'll have to do more than just display power! Let's see you use it!"

In a flash he was gone, Oblivion's body bolting across the distance like a sword cutting through the wind, himself invisible to the eye of a human. Not to the eye of Tidus. No, Tidus could see him perfectly, his pace slowed almost to a mere run in his eyes. This power that surged through his veins, it would be more than enough to 'impress' his new master. It would be simple.

"Kukuku. Slow, yes, very slow," Tidus started while raising his arm, Bargaine flaring with a strange, violet aura. Just in time, for sparks flew as Omega came in contact, almost immediately after. Omega and Bargaine's auras fell into a magnificent display of colors at that. "I can see you. Stop holding back, for next time you persist on coming at me so half-assedly, I won't hesitate to cut you down. Or are you saying this is all the power you and that mighty sword are capable of?"

Shoving his sword arm, once more, Tidus shattered the connection of their blades, the force of the push unleashing a blast of air that sent both of them skidding backwards several feet. Tidus shoved the tip of Bargaine into the ground, forcing himself to stop, while Oblivion did the same.

"You declare more power?" Oblivion asked while tightening the hold he held on his weapon, a strange light within his red eyes. "Your words are great, greater than you yourself. Though, if you seek to pull out the true power of Omega, I will give you a taste. You're still unworthy to see it's full potential, and my own!"

Suddenly, an explosion of red light lit up the sky, fading the clouds, fading the lightning, and blinding Tidus's eyes for the time. However, see or not, he could still feel. And he felt the massive increase in power from Omega, the power that was Omega. And he couldn't help but feel some anxiety in response to it.

The sands shook. Crevices opened into an endless abyss, the screeches of Wraiths nearly inaudible over the roar of this power as they poured from the openings in the dunes that housed them. The whole of Bikanel seemed to be rumbling.

'_What…is this?' _Tidus asked himself while stepping back, trying to find a footing that would hold his balance.

**_The power you foolishly requested to see…_**

_'It's monstrous.'_

_**And it's held by a monster. Omega is the fitting choice for Oblivion. Only he can draw out it's maximum potential. What you see now…in his words, is only a taste.**_

****Then it ended. The shaking stopped, the red light receding gradually, but the power remained. And when it all finished, Tidus could see clearly, how foolish he had been indeed.

"Is this the power you requested to see?" Oblivion asked this with evident pride, and Tidus drew shaky yellow eyes to the sword.

He cringed at the sight.

Oblivion no longer held the blade in his hand, Omega had in fact BECOME his hand! A fusion between flesh and steel, with certain benefits. By drawing into the true strength of Omega, Oblivion had merged a piece of himself to access it. From his memory, Tidus recalled thus: Omega's arm, one of the four it had used to battle him, was now Oblivion's right.

"The blade, your arm," Tidus muttered in complete astonishment, dumbfounded by this change.

"The further one taps into the power of their blade," Oblivion began while moving forward, examining his arm through the corner of his eye, "the more their body changes to resemble that power. In my case, by drawing out a greater amount of Omega's strength, my arm morphed identically into one of it's own. You see, we're borrowing their power, so we let them borrow our bodies."

"So, to become more powerful, I must give them my body?"

**_Just like in our agreement…_**

****"Correct, Tidus."

Tidus smiled insanely, hoisting Bargaine upon his shoulder, while his body was quickly consumed by the blades own terrible violet aura. "Ha, let's find out if it's worth all the hassle."

Then he launched off. Shoving from the ground with his legs, Tidus rocketed towards Oblivion, dragging Bargaine along through the ground and stirring up a trail of dust in his wake. With the upward movement of his sword arm, he drew his blade towards the sky, towards Oblivion's lower abdomen in an attempt to severe him diagonally in half.

A failed attempt.

The aura of Omega served to intercept the path of his sword, but this time, did something new. Suddenly, the aura shifted into the form of a clawed hand, grabbing Bargaine's edges and dispelling it's aura almost immediately, holding firm no matter how greatly Tidus struggled to break it's grasp.

"What is this!" Tidus yelled out, pulling with all he could offer on the handle of his weapon. "Release I-"

He couldn't finish the sentence. Of all unexpected things, this was the least expected, for from the aura, another hand shot forth, tearing claws of energy into his right shoulder and burrowing into the skin. Tidus yelled out in pain, just as a gush of blood exploded from his wound the moment the claw retreated.

Then he was on his back.

The leg of Oblivion swept out from beneath him his legs, the hand of energy holding Bargaine ripping it from his grasp and tossing the blade through the air, just as he hit the sand. The energy that had filled his body died away at that, and his physical form reverted back to it's previous state.

Then he found himself staring up into Oblivion's terrifying crimson eyes.

The dark entity said only two things..

"Convinced yet?"

**(( Tidus's POV ))**

My power had vanished. In an instant, it was gone, the instant Bargaine was removed from my grasp. The indescribable energy that coursed throughout the whole of my body, which had given me strength to fight, existed there no more. I was left weakened, powerless, and above all…humiliated.

I had allowed the blade's power to intoxicate me, eradicating from my mind every known combat essential for only throughout the duration it possessed my heart, my body. I grinded my teeth angrily, that anger directed towards me, for my incompetence. It seems that…I was not capable enough to control Bargaine. Even though I was conscious of my actions, it was like looking through glass, impassible and indestructible. I could only watch, say and do nothing.

Now I had regained it all…

Control was mine. I'd never submit it over like that again.

"Convinced yet?" Oblivion looked down upon me with flaring, crimson eyes, piercing into my own with a gaze that could make one's blood run cold. I refused to let it faze me.

'_So, to gain power,' _I began in the safety of my very mind, '_I truly must give my body to the fiend within the sword?'_

That was what Oblivion was attempting to make me see, no doubt about it. He was trying to open my eyes to the truth, that I NEEDED Bargaine's power, and to get it I had to forfeit my body. Heh, never. I wouldn't be manipulated.

"So tell me," I muttered while bringing myself to my knees, "how does it feel to not be the one in control of your own body?"

"Not in control?" Oblivion feigned ignorance, no doubt. He knew well what I meant. If I had been influenced by Bargaine's power, than no doubt, Oblivion was as well. After all, he had drawn into the true might of his sword. I had done no such thing.

"Yes, and don't play stupid. You're barely In control, or are you not even at all?"

I watched a smile slowly creep upon his white lips. "Don't be so mistaken, Tidus. I'm very well in control. As a matter of fact, I have not lost a single piece of my control."

This only frustrated me. Was he not the one who had just said that to gain power, sacrificing their body was necessary! Was he not the one who had given his arm? These games tried my patience. It was fading fast.

"Stupid," I muttered with firmly tightened fists, "don't mock my intelligence! How can you be in control when I could not?"

"That's easily answered," Oblivion responded, "because my power surpasses Omega's own. While my body changes, his might does not control me. Not as Bargaines does you. I consider him more of an extension of myself, of my own strength. I don't think him a weapon."

So he was stronger than Omega? Great, this would only strengthen my fears. I knew Oblivion well to be freakishly powerful, but…stronger than the great fiend itself? At least now I knew the answers to some of my questions. Bargaines power held a grip on me because I was too weak to deny it. When I accessed its strength, I would never be myself to use it. It would always control me.

I accepted that reluctantly. "Then I must become stronger than it."

"Can you achieve that level of greatness for yourself?"

"You said before, very vaguely I might add, that someone defeated you. It's not only in legend, but written in the past as well, your past. If a man could ascend to such power to bring you down in your prime, then there's no reason why I could not gain that might as well."

And he smiled at me. For once, I smiled back. "Excellent, Tidus, excellent."

**Back at Besaid… (( Yuna's POV ))**

"Lady Yuna!"

"Yuna!"

"What happened?"

"Who was responsible for the attack on Luca?"

"Do you know the culprit?"

"Did you see it happen?"

I pushed through the mob of people that had amassed around me with a grunt, angrily shoving myself through every single one of the annoying pests that scurried like rodents at my feet. Where had they all come from? And how did they know so soon of the attack of Luca? It had just happened!

"Look I-," I was cut off as an another man stepped before me, looking into my eyes tearfully, as his lips began to mouth what was most likely another question. I started again before he got the chance. "I can't talk to any of you right now. I have to attend to this matter immediately, so please, get out of my way!"

I shoulder as many people as I could, pushing my way further and further towards Wakka and Lulu's hut. Through the mass of people, heads blocking my view, I could see the two of them watching me with sympathetic eyes. Eyes of pity. Eyes that stirred my sorrow once more.

"Yuna!"

I glanced in time to see Iiden forcing his way towards me, his eyes focusing upon my own. I didn't need him right now. Of all people, I didn't NEED HIM! I had told Iiden to stay at the beach, and wait for me to return. I was going to deal with him on another time. I didn't need to right now! I couldn't.

"I said wait for me," I snapped while looking ahead once more, "I'll talk with you later."

His voice came again. This time, closer. "Listen, I know your upset and don't quite trust me right now, but I abandoned SHADOW! I resisted them, and I nearly died for it. You have to believe me! I have sworn myself to the right cause now! To your side."

Believe him? My side? God, he was annoying. Iiden had tried to deceive me, tried to make me think I was one of his friends. When in truth, he was a member of SHADOW. Ex currently or not, he once was one. He killed innocents, and wreaked havoc on Spira, on my world! I labeled him not as ally or foe, but as unforgivable. Unworthy of forgiveness, and trust.

"I don't want to hear it right now! Just wait back at the shore for the last tim-"

As I looked back to him a final time, a man intercepted my gaze. Quickly he extended a hand, grasping onto my wrist so firmly I expected it to break! I grunted, and was pulled to a stop.

I found myself looking into the eyes of a madman.

"Listen you bitch," he said shakily with hot, red eyes, his whole face a shade of dark pink in rage, "those were our loved ones who were killed! We have a right to know, now! You can't keep the facts from us!"

"You're hurting me, stop it!"

"Not until you tell us what we want to hear, bitch!"

I heard murmurs of agreement around me, coming from multiple individuals in the crowd. I felt afraid, fearful of the people about me. They were insane! Not that I couldn't understand. In fact, it was completely understandable. If…Tidus had been in Luca, been a victim and not a murder, I would probably respond in this exact same fashion. This time, I was on the opposite end.

A flash of black and silver caught my attention through the corner of my eye. Then I felt the hold on me release, and I stumbled back in surprise. Paine stepped forth, emerging herself from the crowd, while swinging her left leg forward, spinning on the toes of her right, and smashing her boot into the jaw of the man. Saliva spewed from his mouth, as he twisted, and fell to the ground unmoving.

"Understand this, morons," Paine began while backing up to me, her eyes on fire, the type of fire that could melt even the coldest and determined of men, "touch Yuna again and you'll get hurt. Follow us, and you'll get hurt. Just go back to your damn homes!"

The crowd seemed set on staying where they were, but as they saw and heard Paine's seriousness in her words and in her eyes, eventually, they gave in and departed. I breathed relief after that.

"Thank you, Paine."

She looked back to me with a faint smile. "No problem. Hope you can explain some of this, though."

I nodded slightly, and then turned about just in time to come nose to nose with Wakka. "Oh!"

"Yuna," Wakka began while enveloping me in a hug, his strong arms wrapping around my slender waist, "You're okay."

"She won't be though, if you keep squeezing the live out of her." Lulu chuckled amusedly, and I smiled, ignoring the pressure building in my face from the tightness of Wakka's embrace. At last, he let me go. "Yuna, can you tell us what happened? Brother came screaming back that Tidus was going to Luca to kill."

Where to start? Tidus had massacred a fourth of Luca's population, assaulted Baralai, and betrayed SALVATION, betrayed Spira! I tried to force away the tears that threatened to begin to fall. I had to tell them. I had no time to cry.

"Tidus," I started while taking a deep breath, and pausing for a few moments as I gathered the will to continue, "attacked Luca." Paine, Lulu, and Wakka gasped as I said this, surprised no doubt as I when I learned of him doing it and saw with my own eyes him kill those people. I went on. "He killed many people. Although I had only arrived to watch him fight Baralai, he confessed to the killings of all those women, children, and men."

Paine reacted as I mentioned Baralai in my sentence. "Is Baralai alright?"

"Yes." I nodded reassuringly. "He stayed behind. I think he's going to round up the survivors and check for wounded."

Then Lulu approached me, and in her eyes I could see the question before it was asked. "And where is Tidus?"

"I," I paused, finding the thought of him painful. Although he had betrayed me, I still loved him. I still…needed him, "He left. He…betrayed us, Lulu. He's gone to join forces with Oblivion."

"What!" Wakka yelled, his expression twisted with pain and disbelief. "No way, Tidus, he wouldn't do that, ya? No way!"

I sighed sadly. Wakka wasn't taking it well, as I thought. He and Tidus were close, it's only natural he come to refuse the thought of Tidus joining sides with the bad guys. I couldn't believe it either. But it was real, it was a fact. Tidus was gone, and I swore to get him back.

"I see," Lulu responded while letting her head fall, our eyes breaking off, "and I'm afraid we have some bad news for you, Yuna."

"What's that?"

"It's Shinra." I looked to Paine who stepped up to me with closed eyes. Why wouldn't she looked at me? "He's….dead, Yuna."


	15. Suffering

**Author's Note: Hello again, everyone. Another chapter coming your way. Sorry for the delay and all, but I'm having internet problems as of late so it kind of put a halt to the posting of this chapter. As a reward for your patience, I'll do my best to upload two chapters this week. As I mentioned previously, I'm starting to like writing this story. And with the appearance of a new, more favored character of mine, it's only going to get that more fun. Lol. I hope you all will come to like him as much as I do. Ciao and enjoy.**

**Chapter 14- Suffering (( Yuna's POV ))**

"It's Shinra. He's dead, Yuna."

It hurt me beyond that of which I could express through words as Paine spoke those few sentences from her lips, hitting my heart like a hammer. The pain was familiar, a familiar pain that I had previously experienced, again and again. I compared it to the loss of Rikku and Vidina, and found it to be the same agony I endured before. Now, I was forced to endure it again.

I collapsed to my knees with a gasp, a pressure building in my chest that affected my breathing, causing me to take deep inhales in desperate need of oxygen. I grew lightheaded. Another of my friends had been taken from me. Another loved one stolen from my life! Gone forever! And why? Why was it I was powerless to save them? I was a High Summoner. I conquered Sin, saved Spira from Vegnagun, but I couldn't even save some of those that mattered most. How long until I lost someone else?

"It's not fair," I moaned while slamming my fist against the ground, the cold wetness of a tear running down the side of my face catching my attention, "It's not fair! How much more! How much do I have to suffer through before it ends? Rikku, Vidina, and now Shinra. Why does it have to be me to hurt like this?"

"Yuna." I heard Paine's voice. She was going to try and comfort me, like any friend would. She was going to try to relieve some of this pain in my heart, like Rikku used to. Like Tidus used to. "You're not the only one saddened by Shinra's death. You can only move forward. Loses will happen, but so long you have the strength to press on they won't lead to defeat."

Defeat? I was defeated, couldn't they see that? I couldn't take any more of this! I wanted to give up, submit, just die. If I could have been given a wish that is what I'd ask for. An escape from this world of torment. An escape from it all.

"Your always on your knees, Yuna, whenever something goes wrong."

At the sound of that voice, my sorrow turned to anger, and my anger to hate. Narrowing tear-stained eyes I tossed my head in the direction the voice had come, watching as Iiden approached me with back towards the beach. The place I had told him to stay. He hadn't listened.

"You," I began with a hateful spat, pushing myself to my feet and stomping towards him, "What do you want! Just leave! I don't need to put up with a traitor right now."

"A traitor?" Apparently, I struck a nerve, for his eyes darkened, and tone grew tight with anger. "Is that what I am? A traitor to SHADOW, of course, but by no means one to Spira. Can't you see that?"

"I can see you're a liar!"

"Then you're blinder than I thought. Open your eyes! Whether or not you can tolerate me is irrelevant. What does matter is that you react that way a leader SHOULD react, and alert Spira of the situation."

As he had done twice before, Iiden steered me from my path of sorrow. Of emotion. He saved me from doing or saying something I'd eventually regret, as he had saved me from failing to do something in the past. But I still did not trust him. For now, yes, there wasn't time for tears. I had told myself that many times. In this age, there WAS no time for tears, EVER. To exist, one had to be strong. To be strong, one could not show emotion. And to show no emotion, one had to deprive themselves of it.

A task not easily done…For me, at least.

"Fine," I murmured through defeat, letting my head hang low, "I understand what I must do. This isn't over, though. I don't trust you, and I don't WANT to tolerate you. For now I will. JUST for now."

"Understood, Yuna, understood."

With that, I looked up to Paine, forcing a smile. A soft, though obvious to any no doubt fake, one. "Paine? I'm sorry. Thank you for comforting me."

She smiled back, and gave a slight nod in response. "I guess someone has to."

Yes, and today, she was that someone. In her words, not in Iidens, as I recalled them, I could find some refugee from the pain. Only a little. Just…a little. Nothing could shelter me from the hurt entirely, only provide pieces of a wall that would never be completed, never finished, and always open to being crossed by unwanted feelings.

"Where's Brother?" I asked glancing about briefly. The Celsius was no where in sight. "And Buddy?"

"He and Buddy left," Lulu began, and I looked to her slightly confused as to why, "when distress calls from Luca began spreading across Spira. We told them you had…disappeared with him," she paused, and eyed past me, at Iiden I guessed. Who else? "They went to find you, Yuna. We told them that our guess was you'd be heading towards Luca."

Distress calls. So that was how all these people knew about the incident in Luca. "I see. Then I guess I should tell the people of Spira what's going on."

Lulu and Wakka, as well as Paine, nodded their heads in agreement.

It was settled, and I turned to Iiden with a slight grin. I required his assistance one more time. Since Brother wasn't here to take me to my destination, he would have to do it. His…neat teleportation trick was very handy.

"Take me to Mt. Gagazet."

I ordered this as kindly as I was able, and to my relief, for being slightly concerned he would deny my request for my attitude towards him, he smiled, then extended his left hand. Wordlessly, I took it, and the world faded to my eyes in an instant.

**Meanwhile…..**

Collust sat in silence, with wind washing over his body, on the edge of the opening leading into the abyss where Oblivion and himself had last encountered one another. His senses had well detected the clashing powers far off somewhere in the vast land of Bikanel, and knew, thanks in part to his master, to whom they belonged. Tidus had been drawn to their side, and judging by the drastic increase in strength he felt, had been given a special gift in turn.

"So," he began while lifting his right hand, "Tidus has received a Slayer. My master, you're being far to generous with this one. Although your intent is to do nothing more than manipulate him, why provide him with this power that will just prove to be an annoyance in the future?" Collust's maroon eyes narrowed, and he grabbed a handful of sand with a grunt. "It's a shame I cannot make my lord see that he does not need this fool. It'd be easier done to just destroy him. The body my master has is capable enough of harnessing all the power needed to recreate this world, there's no point in gaining any more."

'_Pointless? Dear Collust, how naïve of you.'_

The sinister man was taken by surprise when Oblivion's voice infiltrated his mind, a slight tinge of anxiety following immediately. His eyes widened, body stiffened. He hadn't been expecting his master to be listening in, thinking he was too occupied with Tidus to bother with open ears. It was a price that came by being exposed to the influence of Oblivion, that the minds of those exposed would be accessible at any point in time, their secret thoughts secret no longer. Something Oblivion often took advantage of.

"M-Master."

'_Of all people,' _the dark entity began once more, his voice hard and cold, '_I had expected you to understand. In the act of recreating this world into the paradise I assured from the desolation that will come, I need by far much more power than this. And only Tidus's body can harness it. You know that. If my body hadn't been destroyed, I'd have used it. Sadly, it was DESTROYED. So do you understand yet, Collust, why I do this? Why I need Tidus? And why your doubt angers me?'_

Collust frowned, displeased. He felt he was being spoken to like a child, an ignorant boy who needed careful explanation to begin to understand something. Although it may not have been Oblivion's intent, the choice of wording and tone in his voice gave off that impression. "Yes, I do, Master. There is one thing, however, I do not understand. Why give Tidus any more power?"

'_To earn his trust.'_

"For what purpose?"

'_Because I cannot force him to become one with me. He must agree to it on his own.'_

"I see," Collust muttered while standing, "how are things going over there? It's been quiet for some time."

'_Well,' _Oblivion responded, chuckling in satisfaction, '_he's already learned the name of his Slayer. In minutes, Collust. That is remarkable. And surprising, considering the Slayer I choose to give him.'_

There was a pause at this. A brief moment of silence between them, as Collust became slightly unsteady in regard to the unknown weapon Tidus now held. "And which might that be?"

'_Bargaine.'_

It hit him hard. Bargaine. That word echoed endlessly in his ears, seeping through his mind and heart, clinching his soul in cold fingers. He…remembered that weapon. It had belonged, at one point, to the first of the five Captains of SHADOW, the only man to have surpassed his strength in the past 3 months he had been a member, before the recruiting of the other 3, when it was just Collust and him. Syakkin Aereolde.

"H-how? Syakkin," Collust began with a shaky voice, swaying his head left to right, disbelieving, "was consumed the minute he learned that Slayers' name. His soul was devoured! Just as all others who tried to wield it before and after him. How can Tidus possibly hold a sword so many others could not?"

'_He's unique. It seems his conflicted state of mind interests Bargaine.'_

"Interests? Tell m-"

_'Enough talk,_' Collust was cut off abruptly before he could get three words across, '_I must continue with Tidus. We'll be heading back to Zanarkand shortly. Be sure to be there..'_

Then the connection between their minds faded. Collust was left in silence. They were going to Zanarkand. Oblivion was going to take Tidus, of whom could not yet be trusted, to their base hidden from the SALVATION forces. A foolish action in his mind, but he would not doubt his master again. He had got off lucky this time. The next…might not be so pleasant.

"This Tidus guy…He sounds pretty interestin' eh?"

The captains' eyes shot open as a deep voice filled his ears with its' words, turning slowly, with teeth gritted hard in reluctance, to face behind him.

"Long time no see, eh, Cap'n?"

The man in Collust's sight was of a gargantuan level. His height was unbelievable, easily doubling his own with a toned body rippling disgustingly with veins, scars, and muscle, and a head devoid of hair. A man of definition rather than bulk. His face was long, decorated by multiple scars, while two coal eyes displaying a calm insanity looked down upon him. Eyes that instilled fear for the evident darkness within them. His clothing, however, was extremely poor. His long legs where clothed in a pair of tattered, cotton brown pants, with white bandages wrapped around his ankles and waist, while a heavy white, and torn, hikama was folded over his bare chest.

"It's you," Collust began while a single sweat drop ran down his brow, "Alexander Kane."

The man's massive shoulders shook as his bellowed a laugh, his great mouth stretched wide in a mad grin, flashing yellow, stained teeth. " Yeah, it's me a'ight. Your getting soft on me, Cap, ya didn't even know I was here."

"I was focusing my attention on my conversation with the master. It's disrespectful and foolish to do anything but that when being spoken to by our lord." Collusts' response was nothing short of annoyed, unsettled greatly by Kane's words and teasing within them. "I don't suppose, however, that you know the meaning of the word 'respect'."

Kane only waved a hand while shrugging his powerful shoulders, "Nah, I respect the ancient geezer. Anyone with power I respect, just so long they know how use it properly. But," he paused, his eyes narrowing seriously while strangely flickering with hope, his grin stretching wider, "if ya don' like the way I shot that respect, you're welcome to do sometin' bout it."

There was a pause as a bolt of lightning lit up their faces, a fierce boom of thunder pervading the air, while Alexander's hand went to the grey hilt of his sheathed blade. Both of theirs eyes locked, meeting one another with a jolt of tension that crackled in the distance between them. Neither said a word. While both, however, spoke loudly enough. Their body positions did that for them, Kane displaying over-eagerness, excitement, and hope, while Collust displayed quietude, a calmness that was not rattled by the offer of the madman before him.

"You are not worth my time," Collust responded while folding his arms over his chest, and breaking the intense eye connection by turning away. "Teaching a rabid animal not to bite is as impossible as teaching a fool to stop being foolish. For you, Alexander Kane, are nothing more than a mad beast. Your constant hunger for confrontation and blood can only be corrected by death. And when Oblivion sees there is no point in watching over a mad dog, I will be the one who puts you to rest."

"Zat' so?" In a display of startling speed, Kane had covered the distance between himself and Collust, pressing the tip of his chipped-edge sword against the Captains' throat while regarding him with the same facial expression, unfazed by his words. "Ya know what'cha problem is? You're too much of a wuss. Ya gotta let every single decision that should be made by you be made by the boss. It's disgusting, and really, I'm gettin' tired of it. You can't even call yourself a man let alone a Cap'n with such a pansy attitude."

"You know the master forbids fighting amongst Captains."

"Screw the master! I'm in this for the challenge. Ain't no one, not even him, gonna deny me that."

With blank eyes, Collust stared up into Alexander's own, and chuckled amusedly. "That will undoubtedly be your downfall, Kane. Oblivion will not tolerate you for much longer. And then, and only then, will you get the chance to fight me."

"That all?" With an expanding smirk, Kane withdrew the tip of his sword for Collust's throat, sheathing it quickly with closed eyes, " Well, tell him to get to hatin' me. I'm startin' to grow impatient. Ya know, waitin's never really been a favorite o'mine. Meanwhile, I think I'ma go pay a visit to old Gagazet. That should be spark sometin'."

"It's forbidden. Oblivion ordered us to remain clea-"

"Tch, you really are disgustin', eh? You may not even be worth my time after all."

Then in a flash, he was gone, leaving an angered Collust alone.

"That fool." Curling his fists into tight balls, Collust released a snarl of hate and anger while he struggled with the situation he was now faced with. Kane was going to Mt. Gagazet, the home base for SALVTION. And he knew well what he was going there for: a challenge. He was going to defy Oblivion for his own pitiful amusement. This couldn't be allowed, he had to stop him. "I will not let you disrespect our master like this! If this is how you will act, then I will ask Oblivion himself for permission to dispose of you once and for all. You've been a bother for far too long, Alexander Kane. You're not worthy to be amongst SHADOW."

And in a burst of green light, Collust too, was gone.

**On Mt. Gagazet… (( Yuna's POV ))**

For only an instant did I learn what it was like to exist in nothingness. During the time it took to teleport to our destination, there was no world for me to see. There was nothing to feel, nothing to hear, just nothingness itself. It was frightening in some ways, to think of living in this darkness. Thoughts of whether or not the world would return to me were fresh and still flowing, disturbing me…scaring me. And in this instant that it all occurred, I wanted to scream. And I regretted having Iiden take me.

Then I was cold…

In a rush of colors, I found myself on the frozen and rocky slopes of Mt. Gagazet. Snow fell lightly around me, while artic winds brushed over my body itself, grasping my whole in invisible icy fingers. Relief followed. Relief that I no longer had to endure the suffering of nothingness for the time, not until I requested Iiden's help once more. Which, in all likeliness, wasn't too far off. I suppose it was best I enjoy Spira why I could.

"Thank you, Iiden," I began while turning to face him, startled slightly by the closeness of our bodies, "y-you can go now."

"Go?" He looked down to me with a confused expression, his eyes, however, slight so bright. "Why do you want me to go?"

I shrugged, unsure myself. Maybe because he was an ex-member of SHADOW? Possibly still one? That he didn't need to know the location of SALVATION? "W-well….I don't guess you have to?"

"Thanks. I need time to rest, anyway. It's a great deal of strain on my body to use teleportation so frequently as I have. Three times, back-to-back, is quite a difficult feat to pull off."

I nodded, understanding. I didn't suppose it would hurt if he accompanied me. After all, in the presence of so many SALVATION members, he could do do nothing. I hoped, at least. Then again, maybe I was foolishly underestimating him.

Suddenly, as I prepared to speak once again, a powerful, vicious roar exploded behind me, and I quickly turned to uncover the source. With amazed eyes, I watched as Kimarhi quickly came into view, pounding his feet against the snow as he ran towards me, gripping his spear firmly in his mighty right hand. Then he leaped, soaring high above where I stood, a single word not spoken between us, before hitting the ground behind me. Startled, I turned face him, only to find his left hand in my face.

"Kimarhi?" I began while backing up, tilting my head in confusion. What was he doing? "What are you-

"Enemy!" Kimarhi growled, facing Iiden. Well, it seemed he was familiar with him as well. "That man is enemy of Yuna! Enemy of SALVATION! Kimarhi take care of him."

"Take care of? No! Wait!"

My words were silent to him, for with another ear-splitting roar, he lunged.


	16. SALVATION

**Author's note: Hey again people, I wanted to start off apologizing for the delay in the updating of the story. I've been rather preoccupied with moving, so I haven't exactly had the time. Once again, I have obtained the Broadband connection, so I'm seriously enjoying it now, and I can get back to writing now that I am all settled in. I've begun to lose sight of the idea for this story. My original intent was to make it dark and angst-ish, but somewhere along the line it began to become more…anime-like. I hope to get back on track with the installing of this chapter which I hope will be significant enough to please you all for lost time. I noticed as well that I received fewer reviews for the previous chapter, and for whatever reasons, I hope this one will do better.**

**I've discovered a band, known as HIM (( His Infernal Majesty )), who I have greatly come to admire for their work. Their song, Vampire Heart, truly got to me. And I feel as though I need to share it with you who have not heard it. The lyrics will be listed, but it's up to you to hear the song on your own.**

**HIM: Vampire Heart**

You can't escape the wrath of my heart

Beating to your funeral song

All faith is lost for hell regained  
And love dust in the hands of shame (Just be brave)  
Let me bleed you this song of my heart deformed  
And lead you along this path in the dark  
Where I belong 'till I feel your warmth

Hold me

Like you held on to life  
When old fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you loved the sun

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

**Chapter 15- SALVATION (( Yuna ))**

"Wait!"

As if Kimarhi hadn't heard my scream, my plea, for him to halt if only for a moment, he began his assault on Iiden in the most relentless and brutal way I had ever seen the Ronso fight. With his spear he delivered devastating thrusts, many of which the unarmed Iiden was forced back by, and occasionally nipped by, while repeating them in a rapid fashion. Kimarhi was truly set on killing him, determined to end the life of the man he saw as his enemy. And what did I do? I stood idly by, watching, a part of him hoping my former guardian would succeed, while another screaming to put this to an end.

"Kimarhi, listen to me! I'm not your enemy," Iiden managed between breaths as I watched him narrowly avoid another thrust, his left cheek nipped by the weapons pestilent tip, "I'm not a member of SHADOW anymore!"

"Iiden lie," Kimarhi responded while swinging the spear horizontally before him, switching his attack pattern. Something that apparently caught Iiden off guard, for it hit him hard in the ribs, and with a groan, he was sent sprawling across the frozen ground, "He attempt to deceive Yuna and Kimarhi. Kimarhi not fooled."

Iiden slowly began to return to his feet, which surprised me, for I had expected him to stay down after taking such a powerful blow that would have well broken any normal humans ribs. For a member of SHADOW, however, I should have known better. From the way Aslaiha and Collust took a beating, a hit to the side, well, wasn't much to give reason for down-time. This confrontation would continue, and it frightened me when I became eager to see the outcome.

I should have been trying to stop it, to break the two apart, to tell Kimarhi to end this! The Ronso was convinced, however, that Iiden was an enemy. Could I say anything to make him believe otherwise? Doubtful. I just couldn't let this go on though, could I?

"Kimarhi, don't make me fight you, " Iiden began once more, "Please don't make me fight you. I'm begging you. Just back off, that's all you have to do. I'm not your foe anymore. Can't you see that?"

I drew my eyes back to Kimarhi, to find the Ronso crouched down, answering at first with another roar that made me flinch. Iiden, however, showed no reaction to it. "Enough lies! Iiden with SHADOW! Kimarhi with SALVATION! Iiden enemy! Always enemy!"

He launched himself forward, using the strength of his powerful legs, to hurtle himself at Iiden at speeds my eyes could barely follow. The distance between them was rapidly closing, and Iiden still did not act. He stood still, calm, his face blank and emotionless. Even his eyes were still, displaying no fear, no caution, just a tranquil soul. Nothing more. And I was impressed by him.

"Then I have no choice." I watched as quickly he raised his one hand, Kimarhi several feet away, however, drawing in fast. "Forgive me for this. I had no desire to resort to violence. You denied me that wish, Kimarhi, so in part, it is you who are to blame for what will come. I'll do my best not to kill you."

It all happened in an instant. Too fast for me to keep up with, too quick for my eyes to follow. I don't know how he did it, what he used, or anything. All I knew was that Kimarhi's seemingly doom-bringing assault was put to an end, on Iidens' part, with apparent ease. With one hand he had broken the Ronso's spear, and held him high by his throat, squeezing the air and life from him. It was then that I acted. This had gone on long enough.

"Stop!" I yelled out, rushing across the snow to the two of them. To my relief, at the sound of my voice, Iiden let Kimarhi go, and the Ronso feel to his knees, struggling for breath.

Iiden spoke out quickly, just as I knelt down to my guardian's side. "I'm sorry, Yuna. I had to defend myself. I didn't want to harm him."

I understood completely. It was simply self-defense, just that. Kimarhi wouldn't have let up, not even the slightest, if he hadn't retaliated, if he hadn't hit back. If he had chose to remain on the defensive, maybe, just maybe, he would have been killed. His death met at the end of the Ronsos' spear.

"It's fine," I whispered with the nod of my head, "Kimarhi, are you alright?"

"Kimarhi fine. Kimarhi wanted to keep Yuna safe."

I smiled wide and happily at his words. Safety. That was always what he wanted for me, to be safe, out of harms way. Or if in it's path, no choice given, to be shielded from it. That's the way it had always been, from the days I was little, to the present, he was always my protector. I was certain he always would be, to death and beyond. My eternal guardian. The way I used to think of Tidus. But then…even he went away in the end.

"Kimarhi, listen to me, Iiden is our friend now. At least, for the time. Not our enemy."

He nodded his head, as though accepting it, however, his eyes portrayed otherwise. The fire of hate still raged fiercely within them in regard to Iiden. I believed nothing could ever extinguish it. "Kimarhi understand. Kimarhi smelt Iiden and Yuna, Kimarhi grew afraid. Came quick."

"You know, I'm seriously a good guy now! I've done my share of wrongs in the past, and I want to put them behind me. It's you guys who keep clinging to dark memories." Iiden tore my attention away from Kimarhi as he spoke, while I looked to him, our eyes meeting, and for the first time I was truly horrified by his presence. One who could so easily bring down a Ronso Elder. Just how could it possibly be one could achieve such a level of Herculean strength? A human, no less. "What I'm trying to say is, can't we let it go?"

Let it go. He wanted to be free from the evils that shackled him, that hindered his light. How many wanted to forget their demons? To be rid of them? And how many succeeded? This world wasn't a fairy tale. I realized that. My eyes were open to that fact. Not long ago, they were still closed. Before Tidus betrayed me. "It's not so simple. Demons can't be forgotten! Darkness cannot be let alone. To really be free from all this Iiden, you have to face your demons! You have to repent for your wrongs. Sparing Kimarhi's life has given you a step to take on the road to redemption. And earned a small piece of my trust as well."

"Your trust?" His eyes lightened with happiness, filled with evident joy that was so bright I could not help but crack a smile. He was like a child, it seemed. A child who had been given a toy he had always wanted. Then what I compared him to was what made me paranoid. Was my trust a mere toy to him? Something to use at his pleasure, something to use as an advantage? Was I making myself vulnerable by letting him know I was gradually coming to believe in him? "That's all I ask, truly. I want to aid you all. However, help cannot be given if there is no trust to support that help. I promise you, High Summoner Yuna, your trust is not misplaced!"

I released a nervous laugh. '_I certainly hope not.'_

"Well, what's this? High Summoner Yuna and all back at Gagazet?"

"That voice!" I turned excitedly, drawing my bi-colored eyes to the voice which had come behind me. And there, not far from where I knelt by Kimarhi's side, Gippal stood watching me, his spiked golden hair swaying in the cold wind.

"Yo," he began with a smile, tilting his head up, "bout time you came back. Nooj has been wanting to have a conference for a good while now, about what happened in Kilika."

"Kilika," I muttered through a breath of anguish as the memories once more returned, and flooded through my mind within moments.

**_Kilika Port….._**

**It rained hard that day, minutes following the defeat of the swarm of Wraiths which had plagued Kilika Port, infested it like an army of insects. The rain was, perhaps, a suiting change of weather to fit the situation. Something to display sadness, and tears. Maybe the sky was crying with me, maybe it was crying for me. Or for her.**

**"Dona," Barthello whispered through heavy sobs of despair as he knelt, huddled over the unmoving body of the former Summoner, Dona. Her life had been taken, lost to the Wraiths, because I hadn't been able to protect her. When I saw the unearthly being begin it's way in her direction, I had only little time to react. And instead of warning, instead of screaming for her to run, I just shot. I knew it wouldn't even attract the Wraiths attention, but still I did it anyway. I was desperate, and that desperation led me to do desperate things.**

**"I'm so sorry," I spoke with an unsteady voice, my face wet from tears and rain, "I couldn't save her…"**

**Barthello moaned, and I flinched at the sheer sorrow in that moan. "It's not fair. Dona! Don't leave me."**

**"It's the price of war, to lose lives." Nooj made his way beside me, and as I glanced to him, I could see the sympathy in his eyes. "She was victim to a war Oblivion started. If you suffer, direct that suffering towards revenge. Let it guide you, Barthello, to aiding us in bringing this malevolent spawn of darkness to his knees."**

**"I only fought to protect Dona," was how he responded, and I could not see the expression on his face, but his voice gave me a good enough idea, "only to protect her."**

**"Then fight now to avenge her. We need you Barthello. You have to put your pain aside and fight with us!"**

**I focused my attention to Nooj. Was he taking advantage of this situation? It had seemed as though he was trying to manipulate Barthello, to drive him to serve as another of SALVATIONS recruits in the battle against Oblivion. He was suffering, so why was it Nooj seemed to put that aside?**

**"Nooj, is this the time to do this?" I asked, narrowing my eyes in disapproval.**

**Nooj didn't even look to me. "There's no time like the present."**

**"He just lost someone important to him!"**

**"And he should use the idea of avenging her as motivation."**

**"I don't approve."**

**"No, you just don't see. "**

**I didn't see. Yes, that is what he told me that day. He told me that I was blind. Blind to what? My eyes were very well open to what he was trying to do, and that was what made me determined to stop him. Using Barthello's emotions as…an asset to craft him into a warrior wasn't right. He needed time to mourn over his loss, Nooj had not right to deny him that.**

**"I see perfectly," I snapped while approaching Barthello, and placing a hand on his shoulder, "I see that he's suffering and that's all I need to see. Maybe it's you who is blind. Let him get over this, and then come to him about join-"**

**"It's okay." Barthello cut me off before I could finish, and he rose, turning to face Nooj while whipping the tears from his eyes. "I've decided. I'll join you. I fought to protect Dona, and now, I'll fight to crush his killer."**

**Nooj flashed a satisfied smirk. "Good, Barthello. Excellent."**

**_Back at Gagazet…._**

****"Welcome back, Yuna."

I stood facing Nooj down for the first time in several days, my eyes squinted by the wild wind. I had avoided all contact with him since the events in Kilika, and this meeting wasn't a pleasant one in my mind. I felt….unsettled in his presence. I felt disturbed.

"Yes," I spoke with a nod, my eyes scanning the area around me. They had been making adjustments to the surroundings. Several huts were now stationed in a circle around the areas limits, filled and surrounded by guards wielding guns, while others holding blades. I didn't see the point in carrying weapons against a foe who was impervious to them, but perhaps the security one felt while holding a weapon was relevant to create a functional army.

"Why did you wait so long to return here? It wasn't because of what happened in Kilika, was it?"

I didn't respond right away. There were several reasons for not coming back sooner: not wanting to see him, being occupied with Tidus, many things. "Look I'm sorry. I just disapproved of what you did. But that doesn't matter anymore. Several things have happened that you need to know about."

Nooj nodded. "Alright. I would invite you to a warmer spot but most of the huts are rather…full. It seems people can face death but not cold conditions."

I couldn't help but giggle a little bit. I knew it wasn't a joke, but I still took it as one. "Well, Tidus…he has betrayed us, Nooj. He has gone to SHADOW."

"I expected that to happen eventually." He had expected it? What? I was startled by his response, not having anticipated it. He had expected Tidus to go to SHADOW. Somehow, those words angered me.

"He killed Shinra, and was responsible for the attack on Luca and Baralai."

"Yes, Baralai informed me of that."

"Yeesh," Gippal chipped in with a disturbed expression, "I never expected Tidus to go all bad on us. Sounds like he's turned over one bad leaf."

My head sunk. Yes, he had. He had become in league with our enemy, for me. To protect me. "Yes, but I will save him. I…I have to save him."

"And what if he doesn't want to be saved?"

I turned around once more, to confront the owner of the unfamiliar voice. I was certain I had never heard it before, for had I, I would have never forgotten it. The rough, bizarre accent in it. And as my eyes fell to the man who towered so high above me, my whole engulfed in his shadow, I knew I had never encountered him before. His eyes broke me, face and body disgusted me, and his smile unsettled me. Who was this man?

"W-who are you?" I asked while backing away, Nooj and Gippal standing tall at my side, unafraid. It was different for me. I could feel this mans aura, I could practically touch the malice in it. This man…was of dark origins.

"Third Cap'n of SHADOW, " he began while extending his right arm to the side, flashing off his blade that materialized in his hand from nothingness, "Alexander Kane."

**HIM:**

I'll be the thorns on every rose  
You've been sent by hope (You'll grow cold)  
I am the nightmare wake you up

From the dream of a dream of love (Just like before)  
Let me weep you this poem as Heaven's gates close  
Paint you my soul, scarred and alone  
Waiting for your kiss to take me back home

Hold me

Like you held on to life

When old fears came alive and entombed me

Love me

Like you loved the son

Scorching the blood in my vampire heart

**Author's Note: That's it folks. Hope you enjoyed the chapter, AND the song. Till next time, ciao.**


	17. Assault

**Author's Note: Greetings! As promised, I updated as soon as I was able. To some, who are still reading/reviewing, it may not have been quick enough, but I do what I can. This week, I dedicated this chapter to the HIM song, 'Under the Rose'. If you're familiar with it, you know how truly amazing it is, as all HIM songs are excluding 'Darklight'. I myself was quite fond of this chapter here, and I think I got across perfectly the type of person Alexander Kane is, in fact, which is why I probably favor it so. Still, what matters is what you all think. So leave me a review telling me if you think I accomplished what I set out TO accomplish. Well, without further delay, Chapter 16.**

**HIM: Under the Rose**

I dream of the winter in my heart turning to spring  
While the ice gives way under my feet  
And so I drown with the sun

I've been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
In your heart under the rose

I open my eyes with a sigh of relief  
As the warmth of summer's sunlight dances around me  
And I see you with dead leaves in your hands

I've been burning in water and drowning in flame  
To prove you wrong and scare you away  
I admit my defeat and want back home  
In your heart under the rose

**Chapter 16- Assault**

"Third Cap'n of SHADOW, Alexander Kane."

The horribly scarred man flashed a wicked grin in the direction of Yuna and her battle-ready companions, while the present SALVATION members scurried about to arm themselves for battle. Kane's deep, coal eyes held a firm gaze into the bi-colored hues of the Summoner so far beneath him, as his right arm remained idle, held out to the side with sword in hand. His massive, tattered coat flapped wildly in the constant, icy gusts of Gagazet, his bald-head a gathering ground for flakes of snow brushed off from the frozen mountainside.

"A Captain of SHADOW?" Nooj inquired doubtfully, his eyes narrowed in suspicious regard to the leviathan of a man before him. "A Captain would not present himself so foolishly like this, bringing no aid, nothing into the main base of SALVATION other than his weapon. A Captain would not be so reckless. Oblivion wouldn't be."

The giant merely shrugged his broad shoulders, shaking snow off as he did so. "Reckless, tch, yeah zat' describes me a'ight. Recklessness is a favorite o'mine, cause ya never know what's gon' happin' once ya rush in. I think the unknown's excitin'."

"So, you really are with SHADOW then?" Gippal asked with an arched brow, placing some distance between him and Kane with a few steps. "Did your sanity go with your hair?"

"Sanity? Heh, I don't remember even havin' such a pathetic thing to begin with." Extending his arm forward, the long, chipped tip of the sword came within just feet and leveled with Gippal's forehead. "Now far as hair goes, how bout' I take yours gold'n boy? I have been missin' mine, after all. Can't say it had your…color though."

Gippal placed his hands protectively over his head. "Ain't no way you're taking this big guy!"

Kane's devilish grin only expanded. "Ya gonna' stop me?"

In a quick forward step, Kane closed the distance between his blade and Gippal, the pestilent tip lunging forward to penetrate Gippal's forehead straight on. The movement itself was inhuman, just being able to pull it off at such speeds was remarkable, while seeing it was extraordinary. Gippal, however, did not, and by the time he managed to blink, it was over.

"Ya didn't react, boy!"

Gippal shuddered fearfully as he felt the blade pierce his skin, the warmth of his own blood running down the side and center of his nose The sting was awful, but he was alive, fortunately. "W-what?" He stuttered, moving a hand shakily towards the blade and wound.

"Tch," Alexander scoffed as he pulled back, retracting the sword tip with an eye roll. His fading smirk quickly displayed his disappointment, "Here I was thinkin' ya was worth my time. Turns out you're just another lousy-ass fighter."

"Enough." Nooj stepped in between Gippal and Kane, interrupting the two with a look which could kill a man in Alexander's direction. The giant went unaffected, and his smirk returned. "If you are as you say, then I have no other options but to arrest or execute you." With the sway of his hands, several soldiers gathered about, each aiming their guns in the direction of the large being before them with murderous intent in their eyes. Each recruit of SALVATION had been scarred by the workings of SHADOW and it's diabolical members, and Nooj had crafted from the remains of those individuals warriors to combat without fear whatever presented itself, so long revenge was achieved. Today, in their mind, a piece of that vengeance would be gained. They were dreadfully mistaken.

Kane displayed no fear. He was not intimidated by the guns, or the number of soldiers, he was bothered by nothing. He appeared not threatened and to express his security, slowly, he lowered his sword. "Then begin the execution. It don' bother me a bit. Let's see what yo' boys got to offer."

"You aren't afraid of dying?" Yuna chipped in with disbelief, slightly dumbfounded he would let himself be subject to their attacks so unconcerned. A voice in the back of her mind informed her to not be too gullible, for when dealing with SHADOW, anything could occur.

Titling his head, Alexander winked only in Yuna's direction, before turning back to face Nooj, spreading his arms out in an offering manner to reveal his chest. "On with it! I've been beggin' for death for months now. It'd be a blessin' to die here."

Nooj didn't hesitate. "So be it. You're decision has been made. Men, fire at will."

Several thunderous gun blasts exploded throughout the vicinity as every one of the surrounding soldiers fired a single shot into the leviathans body, the echo booming throughout the mountainside for several seconds before receding to silence, the only sound that of the howling wind. Everyone present watched curiously, some giving a victorious smile and whoop, confident they had ended the lives of one of the monsters who had terrorized their days, while others more intelligent held a steady, suspicious gaze on the man's unmoving body.

Kane's eyes were closed, his head lowered and chin pressed against his chest which neither rose nor fell with breaths. He was deathly still.

A single uncertain soldier approached him, investigating to see if the beast had fallen, observing the wounds from the gunshots which decorated his massive frame. He listened close, and when no movement, nor breath was taken, he turned to Nooj with a triumphant shout. "He's dea-"

The young man was cut short as a great hand grasped fingers atop his head, squeezing at a slow though powerful pace. The soldier screamed in agony as his face turned red, his eyes bloodshot, mouth contorted in horror and pain. The suffering was great, but brief, for seconds did it last, until the mans' head was crushed, and blood splattered over the snowy terrain as he crumbled to the ground, laying in a pool of his own life source.

"Fragile, eh?" Kane inquired as he stepped over the soldiers lifeless form, dragging the tip of his blade along the ground at his side. "Humans, tch, disgustin' creatures. Can't even do a thing as simple as killin' someone. "

The group stepped back in astonishment, amazed to see him alive and walking, as though nothing had done any bodily damage to him in the first place. What would have easily killed off a normal man hardly seemed to faze the monster proceeding towards them all, baring the grin of insanity, with blood lust evident in his terrible, hard eyes.

"H-how?" Nooj stammered with a bewildered expression. "You took the bullets head on, and yet you're still walking?"

The ominous man glanced to one of the several wounds in his right arm, eying his blade excitedly as he did so. "These ain't wounds. They're too shallow for dat', nah, just scratches to me. Hardly worth acknowledgin' ya know? Nothin' to the damage I'm bout to bring."

"What do you want? Why are you here, of all times now!" Yuna asked while taking pistols in hand. 'Dammit_, where is Iiden!'_

"I'm here cause I wanna be," Alexander responded with another heavy step, "And what I want Is simple: to see you, Yuna, dead at my feet."

**Zanarkand Ruins... (( Tidus POV ))**

I stared with evident curiosity in the chamber I had just so recently found myself within as my eyes scanned every aspect of the seemingly decrepit walls, observing the familiar markings while I inhaled, each breath sucking the smell of age into my nostrils. My right hand tightened firmly around Bargaine's hilt, feeling the need for what little assurance a mere weapon could provide me. I was wary, and being here, in this place, did not help that. My caution around Oblivion had begun to settle, but with these constant environmental changes, how was I to know whether something unfriendly waited in the next location to tear me apart?

Oblivion must have sensed my distress, for he turned to face me, and I caught a glimpse of a staircase leading upwards behind him. The exit? "You're bothered by something?"

**_'Yes Tidus,'_** Bargaine picked up after Oblivion, it's monstrous voice echoing through my head, **_'You're bothered aren't you? See the exit? Are you contemplating making an escape? Will you run for fear of dying?'_**

I forced it's voice away, shaking my head with a frown. "How can I truly trust you? How can I be certain this isn't a trap."

Oblivion chuckled amusedly at first, his crimson eyes locking with my own, my blood running cold, and then he laughed. His booming laughter echoed around me, reverberating off the stone walls, the shadows cast by the candle fire dancing in rhythm with his outbursts. It continued for what seemed like an eternity, and I went confused and annoyed as to what he found so amusing. At last, he settled down, and my anger flared. How dare he laugh at me! If he laughed because of my questioning, I had ever right TO question him. He was a creature of darkness, trust wasn't something placed in a being so malevolent. Trust wasn't something that SHOULD be placed in him.

"Tidus," he began while clearing his voice, "if I had any desire to kill you or do anything near to it, I'd have done so a dozen times by now. I've told you again and again, I am no longer your foe. So stop clinging to the idea, it might soon develop into an annoyance."

_**'And do you know how he rids himself of annoyances?'**_

"Look," I snapped back, tightening my hold on Bargaine to the point the blade began to shake, "it's natural one should distrust his enemy, or former-enemy." I wasn't a fool. I knew well he could have easily obliterated me had he desired it, but it was the thought of him killing me in the future that bothered me.

Oblivion smiled faintly. "Correct, and it is wise. Keep your enemies close, as they say. Just make sure you don't cross the line of distrust and step into thoughts of betrayal."

Don't betray him. That was what he was saying to me. He was warning me not to even contemplate betraying him, or he'd erase me from existence. Simple as that. I'd do well in the future to take heed of his words, or end up as one of his many victims. That I did not want to happen. I wanted to survive, and I wanted everyone else I cared for to survive. If he wished, he could deny me that. I realized previously that if he did, I could do nothing to sway or stop him.

I thought it best to just let everything go. "Understood. Now, where are we?"

"Don't recognize your own home city?"

_'Zanarkand Ruins,' _I thought inwardly, memories rushing back from the years I had spent in this city, in the city built by the Fayth's dreaming. This was the real thing. I smiled slightly at that. It'd had been a while since I had been here, and the thought of him tainting this great remains of the metropolis I called home was upsetting, but I said nothing in regard to it. Maybe it was time I learn to not always say what I thought, it only seemed to...complicate things. "I see, so, this is you've turned this place into your hideout?"

"Right under SALVATIONS noses," Oblivion responded while taking a few steps toward me, "Currently they are under the belief Bikanel is our place of dwelling, and that is what I want them to think. As you know, Zanarkand is very close to Mt. Gagazet, the main base of SALVATION. They will never anticipate an attack coming from the opposite direction of the route we would take in their minds."

"Clever." I gave him that, for this little plan deserved nothing less than acknowledgment. He was smart, smart in every regard it appeared, however, if SALVATION had forces stationed around every possible route to enter their camp, his plan would prove to be not so successful if a sneak attack was in mind. I chose not to let him know that. "So tell me, why are we here? "

"I want to introduce you to the other-," he was cut off before he could respond, as a voice took his place, a familiar one.

"It will have to wait, master! We have other things to concern ourselves with!"

I looked past Oblivion, and drew my eyes to the person descending down the staircase. Rage coursed throughout the whole of my body as I recognized the man, memories of our previous encounter flashing in my mind, making my body shake in uncontrollable anger. Collust. The man I despised more than anything in this world, who I'd disembowel sooner than shake hands with. He was here, in the same room, just feet away, close enough to launch myself at, close enough to attack him! A piece of me screamed to kill him, while another said to stay, to hold my anger at bay. I chose the side urging me on.

_**'Yes, don't hold back! Fight him! Kill him! Let me feast on his soul.'**_

"Collust, you son of a bitch," I snarled while gradually tapping into the power of Bargaine, letting it's dark energy course through my veins as I proceeded towards him at a slow pace, "Showing your face around me? I've waited too long for a chance to kill you, now my opportunity is here!"

"Stop!" Oblivion stood in my path, stepping between me and Collust as he fixated a warning glare upon me. I obeyed, and stopped dead in my tracks. "There will be no fighting amongst the two of you at this point. Collust," he continued, glancing to the red haired man with a frown, "what is so important that you would interrupt me?"

Collust's gaze and my own locked in fierce tension, the atmosphere about us set aflame with hatred and hostility. I fought back the urge to charge him, while no doubt he struggled against the impulse to charge me as well. So long Oblivion was present, our battle would have to wait, my revenge for the humiliation he brought me would have to wait. He was the first to break our eye connection, and looked back to his master.

_**'You're hesitating? For what purpose! Will you let Oblivion stand in the way of his punishment? Doesn't he deserve to die?'**_

"It's Alexander," he began with a serious expression, "he's gone to Gagazet against your orders."

I could not see Oblivion's expression, for his face was turned from mine. My curiosity sky-rocketed at this, but I suppressed asking any questions. Who was this Alexander?

"I see." Oblivion's voice came out calm and cool, smooth, not filled with anger nor displeasure. Nothing to even hint that he was feeling either. "And what exactly is it that you want to be done?"

Collust's eyes narrowed. "I want permission to kill him."

"Denied." Oblivion took no second to contemplate his request, he turned it away at the door. If going to Gagazet was such a crime for members of SHADOW, why was it he refused to carry out the punishment? Or was death too severe, even for the great Oblivion? Whose evil was unsurpassed? Then he turned back to me, and I locked eyes with him suspiciously. What did he want? "Tidus, this is you're opportunity. You have friends at Gagazet, correct?"

"Yes."

"Then go. Alexander is one of the Captains of SHADOW, so he will be no push-over. This is still the ultimate chance to test yourself and independently carry out your own side of our deal. Defeat someone who has never been defeated, and protect your friends in the process. It's perfect."

"And to you propose I get there?"

_**'Leave that to me. I'll take you to this fool.'**_

I glanced down to Bargaine, feeling it pulsate in my grasp. It was settled. I would go to Mt. Gagazet, slay this fool assaulting my friends, and return with a reputation amongst my new allies, that even I, a newcomer, could bring down SHADOWS best. It would only be a matter of time until I was unbeatable. "Then let's go."

A cold flooded throughout my body as I stood there, watching my Slayer surround itself in a velvet glow. I could practically taste the dark powers rolling off the weapon, covering my whole inside and out. Whatever this was, I couldn't help but begin to enjoy it. And eyes I cast a final look in the direction of Collust and Oblivion, observing their expressions, which were all too blank, I felt a surge of energy exploded within me, pressing outwards. And everything went black.


	18. Nooj's Demise

**Author's note: Hey, everyone, it's been a while. I know I haven't updated this story as of late, but I've been kinda busy, and suffering from a major writer's block. This chapter will probably be shortened due to my lack of inspiration and ideas, and will probably lack any on-the-edge-of-your-seat excitement. Just bare with me, hopefully, the finishing of this chapter while on a block will aid in removing it permanently so I continue unhindered. If not, well, it was still worth a shot. Just know I have no intention of abandoning this fic, although it may take time to complete. I just wanted to clear I'm not running away from it! I'm just slowly working towards finishing it.**

**To _'Nikki of Spira'- _****Forgive my lack of reviewing for your story, Nikki, in my absence. I've been keeping up with your fic but unfortunately have not had the time to just type a review, and my laziness kept me from leaving you even a small one. I hope you forgive me, as I hope any fellow reviewers to my fic will forgive me if I've left them disappointed. Keep it up, Nikki, your story is growing more exciting by the chapter. I'm eager to see the results this change Tidus has undergone will bring. Ciao for now, and don't ever be discouraged. **

**Chapter 17- Nooj's Demise (( Yuna's POV ))**

Everything began in an instant. The monster known as Kane, who had presented himself just so short ago, launched his assault upon SALVATION in the most horrific display of killer instinct I have ever had the misfortune of being witness to. One by one he tore through our soldiers, tearing them apart either with his blade, or with his bare hands themselves, delayed not by bullets nor by the screams of terror released from his victims as he massacred them. And that was just what this was: a massacre. I was in the center of it, trapped in a cage of continuous bloodletting.

"Everyone, hold you're ground, if he can bleed he can die! Continue fire," Nooj screamed, limping back several feet to put distance between himself and the battle taking place. His men were dying, if the surviving stayed, they too would join their fallen allies. Escape was our only option. Their only option. Fighting was useless against a foe who truly fought, hindered by nothing. This was a warrior, a machine of destruction, Nooj's men weren't prepared to face something like this. I wasn't.

"No! Get out of here," I responded, trying to give them the shove needed to flee, knowing that was what they all truly wanted to do, "If you stay you'll only be killed! You all have families! You all have you're lives ahead of you. Fighting back will be denying yourselves that, he'll kill you all!"

"You're wrong Yuna." I turned worriedly to face Gippal, who stood at my side, his head hanging low while his eyes reflected a great fear and sadness. "These men have nothing. Oblivion has taken it all. He's stolen from these men their homes, their dreams, and their hopes. He's ripped their hearts to shreds, and now revenge is all they got. It's all they want. It's...what I should want."

_'Rikku',_ I thought inside, the Al Bheds' face flashing in my mind. The smiling image of the happy-go-lucky woman was as clear as day, her grin always comforting, her voice always reassuring. I hadn't heard her voice in so long now, because of Gallant, because of Oblivion. Maybe revenge was something I should want as well?

_'Rikku...'_

_**Do you know why she had to die? **_A voice shattered the privacy in my mind as I thought her name, his voice, that which I had not heard in so long, I had thought to be gone. Now, I felt him, as though his hand was grasping my very soul itself. Gallant.

_'She died saving me...' _I responded. An attempt to communicate with that which I was near certain would not return it's share of words, not when I desired them. He had a fondness for toying with me. Perhaps it was nothing more than a game, his amusement in death.

_**Because you weren't paying attention...**_

For the first time, he answered me. His voice returned, rather than fall into silence. His response wasn't pleasant, however.

Paying attention? All my attention was focused on her and her alone. She was hurt, and I concerned myself only with comforting her, with caring for her! What else could have been done?

_'I was occupied, she was hurt and...'_

_**You killed her..**_

_'No! She died when that fiend tackled her!'_

_**Just like you tried to kill Tidus...**_

_'I didn't try to kill him! You made me!'_

_**I gave you the push you needed! You wanted to get revenge!**_

_'No!'_

_**It was his fault it all happened! And you wanted him to suffer.**_

_'It was your fault!'_

_**You're just telling yourself that.**_

_'Stop!'_

_**But I tell you the truth.**_

_'Stop it!'_

_**It's all you're fault Summoner!**_

"Stop it!" I screamed out as loud as I was able, the echo of my outburst reverberating throughout the entirety of the mountain itself. I shuddered, a cold tear running down my cheek, as I slumped to my knees, burying my hands in the snow. I couldn't manage to keep this up. The torment was too great, and I was too weak. Around every corner in my life there lay something to aid in stripping away my sanity, something to assist in it's corrosion. Gallant, Tidus, Oblivion, all major ingredients in the poison I created. A venom killing me slowly.

"Yuna?" I looked up in response to hearing Gippals voice, my face undoubtedly pitiful. "Are you alright?"

I nodded my head slowly, even though it was an obvious lie. I was far from...alright. "Y-yes."

"Tch, ya know? You women sure got problems." I tore my eyes away from Gippal with a look of shock, as I watched Alexander begin his ways towards the two of us. Behind him lay nothing but scattered corpses littering the snow stained in gallons of blood, survivors none from what I could see or hear. He had...massacred several of SALVATIONS militants, sustaining injuries himself, however, none to faze him. What was he? "All emotional an' stuff. Really no point in bein' like zat. Emotions only hinder you. Just a bother. Which is why I be hatin' women a lot lately."

"I'm only going to warn you once," Gippal yelled out while swinging his arm before me, trying to be protective. I could see the way he trembled, the way he shook in fear. He was merely acting. He knew that nothing could be done to prevent him from killing me, or us, if he chose. "Stay back!"

"Gippal," Nooj began, myself having forgotten him almost entirely, "take Yuna and escape from here! Go to Bevelle's Ruins, a large portion of SALVATION was sent to that location. We left this base exposed for attack, and this is the price for it. I don't expect the High Summoner to pay for my mistakes!"

I watched him step between us, his back turned to me, a gun raised in Alexander's direction by his free hand. With a grunt he tossed aside the cane that supported him, the object sliding across the top of the snow, while he leaned on his strong leg to stand. And that was what he was doing. He was making a stand.

"No," I screamed as I bolted forward, only to be pulled back into Gippals arms, "let me go! I don't want him to die! He cant' die! No one else can die!"

Still, no matter how hard I struggled, or how loud I protested, Gippal held on and Nooj did not move from his spot. Why wasn't Gippal helping me? Surely he had no desire to see Nooj die. It was too early! This wasn't his time. It wasn't! Was I the only one who could see that?

"We have to get out of here, Yuna," Gippal whispered into my ear as he picked me up in his arms, my struggling put to an end. As tears began to roll down my cheek, I slowly buried my face into his chest, clinging to his shirt as he broke off into a run. I didn't know where he was going to take me. For on this mountain, there was no haven from Kane. Nooj would die in vain, his wish denied. And neither he nor Gippal could realize it. Or maybe they did, and just chose to give it a shot regardless. Maybe they believed in having a chance, and decided to take it, although I was opposed to such an idea. One chance was, after all, better than none at all.

It was better than just rolling over to die...

**(( Normal POV ))**

"Come, demon," Nooj challenged over the roar of the wind as he directed his gun to Kane, closing his left eye for aiming purposes as his body shook, no longer stable. He discarded his cane, and thus lost that which supported him. Without it, he was just a stack of cans in the gusts. Soon enough, he'd crumble. "You will not claim Yuna's life!"

Pulling the trigger, Nooj released several gunshots into his approaching foe's body. Each bullet hitting a different spot, however, fazing him in not even the slightest. Kane's body had become soaked in blood from his wounds, each limb covered in crimson liquid, his clothing tattered, and sword stained. A result of constant violence, eternally lasting conflict. A war Kane fought on a side consisting of him and him alone, against continuously increasing odds.

"Ya know, there's no point," Kane muttered with a smirk, his forehead exploding with blood as a bullet passed through his skull, "you're just fightin' meaninglessly. You'll die, if ya don't run wit' them."

"It's better," Nooj responded as his face scrunched up in a disgusted frown, "than just rolling over to die. I'll fight so long I can continue to breathe!"

"Breathe, eh?" Bolting forward at inhuman speeds, Nooj was unable to pull the trigger before Alexander had made his way to him, towering above in a menacing fashion with his trademark smirk displaying insanity. "Is that all ya have to stop doin'?"

In desperation, as Nooj watched in terror as his foes mighty hands rose, baring the sword that would be his death, he pulled the trigger of his gun. Again and again, the fire repeated, launching bullet after bullet into the massive gut of Kane, splattering blood from it's entry. Still, his smirk did not fade.

A click sounded the end of Nooj's rapid fire as his finger pulled upon the trigger a final time, no longer answered by a gunshot. Just silence. With shocked eyes, knowing now he could retaliate no more, he slowly lowered the gun, flashing a nervous smile as sweat beads rolled down his face. It was the end.

"Live on, Yuna," Nooj whispered, closing his eyes in acceptance of his defeat, "and forgive me for having done any wrongs to upset you. SALVATION will go on without me, so long you remain to guide it."

As the blade held high by Alexander Kane began to fall, the former leader of the Youth League, the renown Nooj, witnessed the descending instrument of death, watching with horrified eyes as the chipped edge fell closer to his body at quickening speeds, threatening to tear him apart. Then, as a sharp pain split through his whole, his eyes made brief contact with that of killer, those eyes of madness and blood lust, dancing with insanity. That was the last thing he ever saw.

Running was the smartest action. That was what Gippal told me, as the two of us sped off in escape. Staying there, where Nooj was, would ultimately have only resulted in our own deaths, and thus, made Nooj's death in vain. So we ran, with Gippal carrying me, as far as we could run. I knew only that our destination was the Summit, were Kimarhi and Iiden hopefully had gone too. It was also a stronghold, where soldiers could fall back during a losing battle, and make their final stand. Perhaps that was what we were doing? Retreating to the Summit to fight the good fight till the end. Or were we retreating just to survive? Even survival seemed slim

"Look, it's hard, I know," Gippal began in a soft tone, full of sympathy, "but it was Noojs' decision. I was surprised that he acted so heroic, because ever since SALVATION was first created, he hasn't been the same. But just a short while ago, I saw the old Nooj, the Nooj I knew! Even if it was only for a moment."

I let my head rest against his shoulder with a nod, closing my eyes as I fought off the tears that threatened to fall. "At some point I viewed Nooj as monstrous. I thought he was committed to victory and that alone, disregarding the feelings of all who served SALVATIONS' cause. With what he did to Barthello, it wasn't right. And I hated him for it. Yet now, I can't help but mourn for him. I feel like I'm the monster for the way I judged him, just because he was constant to his goal. It's not right, he can't die like this. He can't!"

It hit me then. We couldn't leave Nooj behind, no matter if our lives we're put to risk, we had to go back. I was a High Summoner, I could save him! I was the only one who could save him. I had slain Sin, Vegnagun, and I would slay Alexander! I would slay Oblivion and all who followed him. No one, however, would kill anymore of my friends. No one.

"Gippal, stop!" I screamed out in demand, ordering him to stop. Surprisingly, he obeyed, and sat me down, before turning to face me with a look of urgency. Apparently, he was startled.

"What's up?" He asked, taking a quick survey with his eyes of the surroundings. We had already neared the Summit, well passed halfway. I suppose, to him, stopping this close to sanctuary had to have a good reason. "Something wrong?"

I nodded slowly, tensing my fists as I shook, my whole being rattled by the events that had occurred. Deeply, I took a breath, "We have to go back." At this, I saw his eyebrow furrow in confusion, a slight frown forming upon his lips. I continued before he could respond. "Haven't enough people suffered already? Why does Nooj have to die? Why? With Dona and Rikku, really nothing could be done! This time, we have a chance to save another life! Please, Gippal, don't try and deny us this opportunity just because you're concerned for our safety."

He didn't respond at first. It seemed, from the expression on his face, that he was having a conflict between his heart and mind, his eyes locked on the ground. There was deep, internal struggle, to which the answer would be given depending on which piece of him prevailed. I wanted to urge him on even further, but something told me within to keep to myself for the moment. It was all up to him. Though if he again refused, then I would go back on my own, even if he did not follow.

Finally, his eyes rose to mine once more, and he spoke, "Yeah! No one else should have to die. I've known Nooj for a long time, and I'll be damned if SHADOW tries to take anything else away from me." Quickly, he threw his fist up into the air, and let it hang there, a symbol of his rediscovered enthusiasm, "Let's go get that bastard Kane, Yuna! I just hope we're not too late."

At this, with his back turned to a glacial wall, a massive hand exploded from inside it, launching numerous shards of ice in several directions as It clamped it's digits atop his head, flattening his spiked style. I watched as his eyes widened in absolute horror, my eyes no doubt the same, before, in an instant, he was pulled back and through the wall of ice, disappearing from my sight entirely.

It was then that I screamed. "Gippal!"


	19. Unstoppable

**Author's note: I'm depending solely on this chapter to redeem myself for the previous one, and consider it an apology to everyone left disappointed at not only the brevity of chapter 17, but the lack of action. Probably, it was a boring thing to read, but it was the best I could manage at the time. This chapter will be better, I promise to everyone, it will contain the action I failed to provide earlier on, and it will contain a length no chapter I have ever submitted contained in the past. So enjoy it, for I enjoyed writing it. The Writers' Block is gone!**

**Chapter 18- Unstoppable**

I stood in prayer, as I looked deep into the hole Gippal had vanished to. For a moment he was there, then he was gone, and It scared me. I didn't know whether he was alive or not, okay or suffering, or even where he was. Whatever had taken him had done so swiftly, and the power it must have possessed to manage such an accomplishment as traveling through ice was tremendous. Only one word came to mind for this, for there was only one being on this mountain capable of doing something so inhuman: Kane.

Quickly, I had my pistols drawn and extended out before me. I twisted my torso cautiously from left to right, scanning my surroundings, however, with my puerperal vision, keeping a lookout on the big gap in the glacial wall. If he emerged, I'd notice him before he could get to me. I was ready. Kane would not claim me as he had claimed so many others.

"Come on," I whispered, talking to myself, issuing a silent challenge, "I know you're out there. Don't hide from me! Just come out and let's end this once and for all."

A thunderous crack answered. From down the path, a piece of the mountain side exploded, sending chunks of rock, ice, and snow as projectiles through the air. While this occurred, I watched as a darkened figure came rocketing out, smashing into a boulder opposite of its entry, before slumping to the ground. I stood there, questioning how to react, for fear of falling into any trap Kane may have set. If it was Gippal, no doubt he was hurt, possibly even dead. My heart told me to run to him, but that may have been what my enemy was counting on.

'_What does it matter?' _I asked myself, doubting my own beliefs. '_He could kill me easily! Why go through laying a trap. I doubt his mind could even develop one!'_

I may have been being overcautious. I was scared, edgy, and that was probably what affected my thinking ability so much. I wasn't fighting a coward, nor was I fighting a combat genius. I was fighting a monster who only thought with his blade. So going to Gippal would have no effect on the outcome of this battle. Or so I had decided.

Immediately, I rushed down the steps, careful not to slip on the snowy surface as I did so. With every step his body became more visible, and my throat swelled as his wounds became more obvious. When I reached him, he looked as though he had been walked on several times over by a shopuff. His whole was terribly bruised, with several cuts decorating his limbs and abdomen. His upper lip was busted, right eye swelled shut, possibly even his left if it wasn't hidden by that damn patch which he persisted on wearing. Overall his condition was poor, but at least he still breathed. Shallow breaths, but breaths nonetheless.

"Gippal," I muttered while kneeling down to his side, running the back of my left hand against his cheek, finding it frozen by the cold. He was definitely tore up. With a sigh, I placed my guns down, and with palms pressed against his body, concentrated. From deep within myself I called upon the magical energies I possessed, invoking their might for this situation, to help my companion, to save him, since I had come unprepared with no items to aid us. Then I felt the familiar warmth that signified the spells completion, and yelled, "Curaga!"

As soon as the word was spoken from my lips, a beautiful aura began to snake it's way around Gippals' body, healing whatever wounds he had suffered as it did so. Cuts sealed, bruises vanished, blood evaporated into nothingness, and in no time at all, his afflictions were but memories, and he was restored. His consciousness was the only thing not RESTORED.

"Well, that's one problem solved," I began with a moan, frustration building in my heart, "now I just have to figure out where to go from here. I can't carry Gippal all the way up to the Summit, and I can't leave him here either. There's also no telling when Kane might decide to attack, or where he might decide to attack from."

'**_Do you feel cornered?'_**

****I ran my hand through my hair exasperatedly as Gallant's sinister voice rang through my mind, causing my stomach to churn in disgust. Why, now of all times, did he chose to make these mental conversations so frequent?

'**_Are you frightened?'_**

****"Gods," I cursed my hate, "I can't tolerate this much further."

'**_Growing weary of the story so early? There's still many chapters ahead! How can you say no to tolerating them when the climax could just be right around the bend?'_**

****He was persistent. He'd very well say or do anything to break me down, and would only continue until he was satisfied. Gallant was the major toxin in my soul, and there was no antidote to remove him. He was engraved in my being, a permanent scar, never to fade. "I don't need you right now!"

'**_Yes you do. You need someone, even if it is….me.'_**

****"Talkin to yourself again, eh?'

I snapped out of it as his voice came to me, and then my blood ran cold. I stood frozen in fear, petrified, knowing that any move I made could be my last. My eyes frantically scanned ahead of me, looking for any signs of my foes location, finding none. Then I began to turn. Slowly, cautiously, I twisted my torso, hardly, just enough to bring all behind me into view, and once again saw nothing. He was nowhere in sight.

"Yo," a pause, "up here."

I followed the voice from where I thought it had come, and tossed my head upwards as quickly as I was able, and saw him. Above me, kneeling upon a ledge, at last there was Kane. His eyes regarded me with such frightening intensity I felt my mind ache under the pressure of fear, feeling my legs wobble as he stared into my bi-colored eyes, as if he could see my soul. He smiled, a smile of pure madness, and I frowned in response.

"Ya have gotta' be the most freaky woman I've ever had the pleasure of killin'," he spoke as he launched himself from the ledge, his monstrous form plummeting downwards through the air before landing rather loudly just feet ahead, shattering ice and stone beneath him, "and I've killed a lot of freaky ones. You take the cake."

My first instinct was to back away, to put as much distance between me and this lunatic before he had the opportunity to launch an attack. Judging by how swiftly he caught up with me and Gippal, he had to be fast, so I had to be ready.

"You're calling me a freak?" I questioned, my tone feigning disbelief as I sought to buy time. "I'm not the one still walking after taking a barrage of bullets head-on. You're bleeding like every pore in your body has been sliced open, although it doesn't appear to affect you, and you call me a freak just because I…"

'…_.talk to myself?'_

Silence followed, as the two of us eyed each other down. I felt so helpless, desperately seeking a route of escape, a way to shake off my path the darkened destiny that laid in Kane's grasp, the monster who now controlled my fate. He could kill me. I could resist. And it would be a futile resistance. I was no longer confident in myself, nor others around me. I had been through too much, and lost too much, to even begin to put an ounce of faith in anything anymore. I was alone, put against every odd imaginable. The bad part? It was all because of _Tidus, _a man I loved more than anything in the whole land of Spira. It was all because he betrayed me, betrayed us….

Kane grinned once more, sending another cold chill running down my spine as I stared fearfully up into those dark eyes. He shattered the silence. "I just said you were da' freakiest woman I've ever killed. I didn't say nothin' bout you bein' freakier than me."

A powerful blow to my ribs sent me flailing helplessly through the air before I could even begin to mouth a response, my back coming to impact against what I assumed to be the mountainside behind me, issuing a loud crack. Judging by the pain that coursed through my body, I wouldn't have been surprised if that cracking sound was in fact my spine shattering into oblivion, but a quick hand flex revealed it hadn't been.

"Ugh," I muttered before I coughed, spewing up a small bit of blood on my shirt, running crimson liquid down it's gap and between my breasts, "w-what was that…."

Through great difficulty, I managed to lift my head, just barely, though enough to bring Alexander's grotesque form into view. I expected to see him advancing upon me, sword drawn and raised, hinting towards my end. What I really saw both frightened and surprised me: he hadn't moved an inch. He still stood in the exact patch of broken ground he caused from his fall, his body composure the same, expression, however, even more dark.

"Surprised, eh?" He asked while tilting his head back and lightly arching a thick brow. I cursed inwardly. Of course I was. Everything about him surprised me. "Tch, ya can't figure it out? I thought you Salvation-goofs were well informed bout SHADOW Capn's. Guess I thought wrong. Ya but infants in da head in zat' field. Allow me to fill ya in, eh? Or would ya rather just die and get it over wit'."

Rage went bubbling through my veins as he approached me, flexing his wrist which caused his blood-stained blade to rotate, bouncing sunbeams in several directions as it did so. His arrogance was upsetting enough, and the knowing of how many he killed was infuriating, but nothing compared to the rage I felt in regard to myself…for becoming so weak, mentally and physically, and allowing myself to be caught in this predicament….for letting Tidus go.

"J-just shut up," I spat as I struggled to my feet, my awakened rage driving me, pushing me on, "I don't want to hear anymore of your boasts. I'm tired of it! You killed SALVATION members, you killed Nooj, and attempted to kill Gippal! I won't let this-"

"Hold on there!" He interrupted me before I could finish, and for just a few seconds, I would bite my tongue to let him speak his final words, for I would _kill_ him. He would not _kill_ me. "Ya sayin' I attempted to kill your friend? Ha, you're a funny one. If I'd wanted to kill dat' wuss, he'd be long dead by now. I was just wantin' to play a little game wit's ya. Notin' more."

All sense of fear and doubt vanished without a trace in my heart, like his words had tapped into a dormant side of me never sense emerged since the death of Rikku three months ago. I felt it consume me, empower me, and I lunged. With pistols drawn, I fired repeatedly, launching bullet after bullet into his hulking form.

He took them on without moving. As enraged as I was, I couldn't help but find curiosity in why, as I had expected the bullets to make contact, they did not. As if caught if an invisible web, the several bullets I had unleashed in my anger were held by something in mid-air, unmoving, like the flow of time around them had come to a complete stop.

I gasped in surprise. "What happened?"

"I stopped them…"

"How?"

The beast before me grinned insanely wide, baring yellow, disgusting teeth, his trademark facial expression, with eyes widely opened as though amused. "Magic."

"Right," I scoffed, rolling my eyes in annoyance, "how about some details?"

"Why bother explaining when showing you would be much more simpler?" He asked, before beginning to make his move, proceeding towards me at slow pace, not rushing to attack. I stood prepared, weapons raised, mind alert, ready to react at any time, as to attack or evade.

My mind was blurred as something hit me once again, something I did not see, even though it had come from before me. I was left on my back, starring up into the clouded sky as pain rocked my body, my eyes watering slightly. "Again…?"

I had been knocked down once more by the invisible force responsible no doubt for canceling my assault on Kane just mere moments ago, protecting him from my wrath. My rage had begun to vanish now, for as great as my hate was, this pain I felt was enough to suppress it, forcing it to lay silent yet again in my heart. I inhaled deeply, before forcing myself to sit up, gritting my teeth against the strain.

"I'm growing bored of dis'." I lifted my head with a frown, starring at him suspiciously, responding to his words with my eyes. What did he intend to do then? Finish me off? My question was answered as he rose his blade high, making me sweat nervously, even out in the freezing cold.

My fear was resurrected completely, returning my feelings of helplessness and insecurity. I had no desire to die right here and now. I wanted to live, to exist, so I could continue to combat Oblivion and his followers, so I could protect Spira, protect everyone, and see Tidus again. This man, he was seeking to deny me all of that by killing me off like I was just an insect beneath his feet. Dying now wasn't an option! I wouldn't die! I'd live, I swore it! "No! I won't die here!"

"Too bad…"

A thunderous roar broke out through the air around us, echoing throughout the mountainside as it went on. My hopes rose, my fear fading, pain receding, and I stood, turning to the ascending staircase of stone. There, Kimarhi, the Ronso Tribe, and Iiden stood with weapons in hand, readied in combat regard, prepared to attack, and I smiled happily. At last they had come.

"Forgive Kimarhi," the elder Ronso spoke, "for leaving Yuna alone."

I shook my head, running the back of my hand across my left eye to remove any indication of tears. I didn't want to appear weak in their eyes, I did not want to appear weak in anyone's eyes. I was a symbol of strength to the people of Spira. If that symbol would fall, then so would their hopes. I refused to allow that, I'd never allow it.

"Seems we got some insects crawlin' around." I turned my attention back to the monster to my left, realizing how dangerously close the two of us were, and ran forward, seeking shelter amongst the mass of people up ahead of me. I didn't turn back. I didn't look to see if he was pursuing, for I didn't care. If he did come after me, my friends would stand in his way. They were not as weak as the SALVATION human-members. They were Ronsos. Bred strong and fierce. And then, on our side, we had Iiden. Undoubtedly he was our best chance to defeat him. All combined, they was no way we could fail.

"Alexander Kane," Iiden called out as he stepped forward, standing ahead of all the others. I ran past him while the two of us exchanged a quick glance. So Iiden was familiar with that man. "You have some nerve presenting yourself here before us and attacking Lady Yuna, while at the same time breaking rules Oblivion himself had set for all of SHADOW, Captain or not, to follow. Or have those rules changed in my absence?"  
Alexander broke out in a laugh, his massive chest moving up and down as he smiled dementedly. "Iiden? Well, ain't you a sight! Got only an arm after ya fight with dat Collust, huh? I'm surprised you're even walkin' after that humiliating beatin' you took on. It's you who got some nerve to show your face, especially around me of all people in SHADOW. I don't take kindly to losers."

"A loser?" A muttered, focusing my attention on Iiden. Although I couldn't see his face, I was certain Kane's words had affected him. How could they not? "Iiden?"

He was silent for many moments, not responding to neither me or Alexander, just standing there still, the cool wind catching his air in a wave. Then he spoke, "True, I did lose to Collust. But not after I gave that man one hell of a fight. You witnessed it yourself, he was just as badly bruised and bloody as I was! The only difference…I was the only one to suffer a limb-loss. And I'm thankful for it. For I now look back upon it as punishment for being so blind and following Oblivion and his corrupted cause for as long as I had!"

"Enough," Kane responded, his face displaying a look of disgust, "I hate it when people like you give such borin' speeches. This ain't a half-ass written fairy tale! (( Or is it? )) Meanin' there's no place for righteous bullshit, so just cut the crap and let's get to fightin'."

"Hey Yuna." Iiden looked back to me, and I looked back at him. What I saw in his eyes shook the faith I had placed in him, as well as everyone else, for there was such great sadness and doubt dwelling in his eyes, I almost broke down.

"Yeah?" I asked shakily.

"Sorry we took so long, and in case I don't win this…I just wanted you to know I'm glad we met, and that you gave me a chance."

"A chance?"

"To show everyone I'm not the same person I was…"

I nodded slowly, and sighed. He always seemed to be coming back to that. Although I did appreciate the praise, it was quickly becoming an annoyance to me. I had given him a chance, and just one thank you would have been appropriate. Not for him. I suppose he felt the need to remind me ever so often, as if bragging, that I was the one, not him, who made people see the good In his heart. He didn't give himself enough credit. It was all him, right from the start. I just allowed my eyes to see it.

"You'll win," I responded, taking a step forward, "I know it!"

He smiled back, even though it was a sad one. "Yeah, I hope."

"Kimarhi defeat man who harmed Yuna," the Ronso roared with a menacing snarl, making me flinch as he swung his spear dangerously close to my face, "Kimarhi kill him! Ronsos' attack!"

At his command, the ronso began their attack. Every one of the powerful creatures used their muscular legs to launch themselves into the air, placing the deadly ends of their spears directly beneath them. Skillfully, every one of them dropped at the same time, all falling down directly above Kane's gargantuan figure. If this continued, every one of their spears would pierce his body, tearing it apart. The outcome I hoped for.

It didn't play out as I had expected…

Without Kane having to move a centimeter, the several attacking Ronsos were knocked from the air, sent into a downward spiral to the ground. I watched horrifically, my hands clasped together in prayer, as Kimarhi and his tribe came into contact with the ground, their beastly forms slumping into what I hoped was unconsciousness, and moving no longer. And just like that, they had been stopped, in less than 20 seconds. The entire Ronso tribe, a tribe of warriors, had been beaten effortlessly by a single man.

"I didn't expect that to work." I quickly turned my head to bring Iiden back into view, who surprisingly hadn't moved an inch. I lost sight of him when the Ronsos swarmed, and expected that he was amongst them, and apparently he was not.

"You didn't think it would?"

He shook his head. "No."

I narrowed my eyes in confusion, not knowing why he would assume something so negative. I hoped for the best, he expected the worst. "Why not?"

"Because," he began, keeping his eyes focused ahead, "every Captain of SHADOW has a special weapon to them given by Oblivion himself. These weapons, in truth, are actually just the powers and souls of five fiends concentrated into a blade. Although I'm not surprised you couldn't see it, what knocked them out of the air was in fact just an aura, an aura Kane controls."

'_So that explains what kept on hitting me..'_

"Then how do we stop him?" I refused to believe he was unstoppable. Every one had a weakness, no doubt Kane had his.

"By leaving it to me…"

I froze as I heard his voice, my heart pounding at rapid pulses, cold sweat drops rolling down my face. I was uncertain whether or not to trust my ears, to believe it was _him _speaking to me. Through all the drama I had been forced to endure, possibly my mind was just permanently scarred, causing me to hallucinate, to hear things! There was no way he could be here.

Telling myself that wasn't enough to remove the idea that there was a possibility. So to prove to myself, to my heart, that it was all just a product of my imagination, I turned, slowly, carefully, to look upon the area behind me, and gasped.

He stood there, just feet away from me, caught in the middle of a sudden increase in wind speeds that blew his long, silver bangs before his right eye, his left making a cold contact with my own. My heart stopped. I didn't believe it. It didn't seem real. For him to be here, to be here now, was not only a cliché solution to the problem both I and Iiden were faced with, but completely unexpected. But it was real, I wasn't dreaming. He was here, here with me….

"Tidus…."


	20. Confrontation

**_Author's Note_: Well, after an eternity, you finally get to witness Tidus and Kane butt heads. I know the wait for this chapter was delayed, but I've been occupied working, and now that I got fired, I decided to finish this chapter up. I hope you enjoy, for I tried a different style of writing this time. It's probably flawed, and poorly described, not mention shortened. But, if you don't like it, tell me! That's all I'm asking. Now, here you go. Chapter 19 is ready to read!**

**Chapter 19- Confrontation**

Tidus and Kane stared each other down as cold wind nipped at their exposed skin, snowflakes accumulating slowly across every piece of their bodies. Their gazes were unwavering, each displaying an emotion opposite of the other. Madness countered rage, while both possessed an equally evident sparkle of absolute excitement in regard to the very idea of the confrontation which would ensue on the go of one of their marks. Hope for an epic battle inspired one inwardly, while giving another a very reason to exist.

"Enter the savior, eh?" Alexander muttered at a hardly audible level as he casually folded his arms across his massive chest, smirking slightly. "Cliché a bit, ain't it? Showin' up and all the moment the protagonist prepares to slay the heroes group of helpless followers. Somethin' expected."

Tidus scoffed as he clinched a fist. "Cliché or not, it's best I arrived at the time I did. I didn't want you exhausting yourself."

"On them?" Kane laughed questioningly."

"Yes," slowly, Tidus nodded, "on them."

"You're a funny one an' all, and I'm glad you're so concerned wit' me, but," the brute paused, adding the ending piece with utmost seriousness, "it's just wasted concern."

Another silence fell in between the two of them as they sized one another up at an even pace, their body composures casual and unthreatened. Tidus was, however, struggling inwardly to prevent himself from launching a full-scale assault on the leviathan before him. He'd come at the just right moment, to save Yuna from being obliterated by the man. Even though he had given her no attention that would be apparent in another ones eyes, mentally, he was focused on her condition. Through use of his peripheral vision, he inspected her state, pleased to find that other than a few bruises, and terrible, messy hair, which made him flinch, she was alright.

Dangerously, his eyes narrowed. The bruises were enough to give him reason, while the hair could be ignored, so long it wasn't shaven off. Then that reason would be great enough to not only kill him, but repeat the cycle for several decades. Yuna without hair, the thought was unsettling, and he shook his head in disgust as an image entered his mind.

**_You're getting side-tracked by those irrelevant thoughts, _**Bargaine began in his head, **_and it's making me impatient. Focus on when you're going to stop standing around and annihilate this fool who has threatened that which you care for!_**

_'Settle down,' _Tidus snapped in response, '_for if you were me, the thought would distract you as well. It's frightening. I've always viewed Yuna as the embodiment of beauty and grace, the vision would be broken if her hair was lost.'_

Tidus felt his mind tingle as Bargaines frustration rose. **_This woman is truly a negative influence on you. The Tidus I chose to wield me would be more concerned with the matter of erasing this excuse of warrior from existence. The one in possession of me now would sooner picture his loved one hairless. Disappointing._**

****"Tidus?"

His attention was torn from the mental conversation, as his dark eyes drifted over to where Yuna now stood. She had kept silent since his arrival just minutes ago, and was secretly hoping she would not attempt to converse with him. He merely wanted to kill Alxander and get this over with, without having to talk to her. He wasn't prepared to yet.

"Yes?" He answered coldly while focusing his eyes on her body. "What is it?"

She flinched at his words, at the tone he had used to respond. Quickly, her bi-colored hues tore away from him as her head fell in sadness and disappointment. What had she honestly expected to be said? 'Hi Yuna, the love of my life, I'm sorry I left you! I'll just come on back now and everything will be like it was before.'

Wishful thinking. Only something like that could be fantasized about, it would never be a reality. Tidus was consumed in darkness, so far even her hands could not grasp him. Pleas would not reach, words were wasted. Tidus was gone. How could she pull him back?

"Don't be discouraged." She lifted her head up as Iiden spoke, turning to look at him. "He's merely putting on a façade. Tidus cares deeply, and is happy to see you again. He just refuses to show it."

Yuna nodded slightly. She hoped that was how he felt. Although, a part of her contemplated Iiden was only saying such things to comfort her. Not the truth, but lies meant to ease her. "I pray that's true."

"It is," he answered, narrowing his eyes on Tidus body as he tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, "his aura isn't as full of malice as he wants you to believe. Why he wishes something like that, I don't know. But he can't deceive me with words alone."

Tidus frowned as he listened. '_It's him, the one I saw in Luca. He's still in Yuna's company?'_

**_Another foe, perhaps? _**There seemed to be excitement in Bargaine's words. **_Shall we slay him as well? Cut him down after we dispose of our other opponent? Or shall we take both of our foes on at once and heighten the excitement?_**

"Neither," Tidus spoke outloud, turning to face Yuna and Iiden as he took a step forward, "I'll slay him now."

"What?" Yuna performed an opposite action, and stepped back, until her back was against the wall. She felt threatened, for some reason. Although knowing he was referring to Iiden, why was she so afraid? "Tidus, what are you saying?"

Iiden was not fazed by his words. He held his ground firm, fearing not the death Tidus was promising. It was not an act of arrogance, but a lack of intimidation. Tidus did not make him fear, did not make him tremble. He was above that. "You're going to try and kill me?"

The approaching executioner chuckled darkly. "No, not try. I will kill you. You're unworthy to be in Yuna's company."

**_He's worth nothing. That lack of worthiness forbids him a place in existence! The world is too small for weaklings. Only the strong deserve life, only they are ensured immortality._**

"Hey!"

A voice stopped Tidus in his tracks, and quickly, he turned his head in the direction from which it had came with an exasperated expression. He had been interrupted. The culprit: none other than Kane.

"Forgettin' bout me?" The hulk of a man frowned disappointedly. "Warriors keep their attention on da' target! They don't get sidetracked by effusive women and righteous weaklings."

"Wait your turn!" Tidus spat out the sentence while swinging his fist through the air. "I'll deal with you momentarily!"

Alexander's expression darkened. "I don't wait for anyone."

Suddenly, his aura flared, exploding from his body without a warning. The red tint to it perfectly portrayed his personality: blood hungry, and it warped about his whole in a whip-like motion, almost seeming to lash out at the air. To Yuna, it was unseen, but to Iiden and Tidus, one a former member of SHADOW, and one a current, it was perfectly clear.

'_What?' _Tidus spoke inwardly. '_That aura….'_

That was what drew his attention fully back to Alexander. That aura was too monstrous to be human, it was something only Slayers were capable of, as for as he knew. That was the only explanation. Then why was the aura emanating from his body?

"It'll take the two of us to defeat him." Iiden's words did not earn a glance from Tidus who remained occupied watching Kane. "You can't kill him alone."

It was then as his sentenced ended that he got a response. However, by no means, was it near pleasant. Tidus's armed had extended, rose, reaching out in his direction in but a moment following his comment, in the grasp of his hand holding a black-hilted Katana which tip pressed threateningly against his throat, lilac steam billowing from it's razor, glistening silver edges.

"Never," he began through teeth tightened in irritation, "declare that I require your assistance. With Bargaine I am capable of defeating any who oppose me, SHADOWS corrupted members or SALVATIONS ignorant fools, I am unchallenged."

Iiden had been surprised when he saw the blade. It had come from nowhere, for it had not been seen on Tidus's body or held in hand until this point. It had just materialized, all in the amount of a second it took for Tidus to raise his arm. And now he was at his mercy. Effortlessly, Tidus could plunge the end of this dark brand into his throat, wiping him out as he had previously intended. The knowing and accepting of being a victim held at sword-point, fate undetermined, was truly a bothersome thing. Were he to die? Or would Tidus show some shred of compassion for another life and spare him?

To his relief, the blade lowered.

"Are we clear?"

Iiden nodded, and stepped back. "Perfectly…."

Shifting the position of his arm casually, Tidus extended the blade once more, this time ahead of him, aiming it in Kane's direction challengingly.

**_Why did you not kill him?_**

_'Because he wasn't worth the effort…'_

_**Killing him would have been effortless at that point. Your lying. You lost all motivation to kill him when Kane revealed his aura. You felt challenged, threatened….That is why you called upon me.**_

_'Your point? You should be thrilled.'_

_**I assure you I'm beyond that.**_

_'Then why speak?'_

_**To make sure your killing spirit hasn't diminished.**_

_'Rest assured,' _he began, '_it hasn't decreased in the slightest.'_

"Bargaine!" The name escaped from his lips in a yell, spreading through the air as he called upon the dark energies within the steel, arousing them to the surface, to his aid. A malefic, purple aura flared from the hilt of the sword, slithering it's way up the blade, and down across Tidus's hand. It ascended, then fell, and ascended once more, until the whole of his body was enveloped in chaotic energies crackling with bolts of power. His messy, dirt and blood-stained platinum hair darkened, skin growing paler, veins becoming more visible, as his eyes closed while power filled him.

Yuna watched on in horror. The sight of the transformation Tidus was undergoing was horrifying, the way it altered his body was terrible. His once flawless body had been ruined, turning into something appalling. She couldn't bare It. Oblivion was tearing him apart quicker than she believed! It was only a matter of time until he was gone entirely, beyond her, forever.

She felt like she was going insane. "I'm losing him," she exclaimed, sinking to her knees, like she was defeated, "he's going down a path I can't chase him on. If he keeps going, he'll be out of my sight, and he'll never come back."

Iiden sympathized. "I'm sorry you have to witness this. Oblivions games are twisted. He'll alter anyone and anything to get what he wants. The affects your witnessing are directly from the blade in Tidus's hand, called a Slayer. As I said it's a once great fiends' power and soul confined to a blade, in which only ones chosen by them can wield it."

"Them?"

"The fiends living within. They choose to give out their power."

Yuna nodded. "A downside then? Free to wield but not free to use at will."

Iiden agreed. "It would be, were the fiends not so chaos-craving. Their willingness to fight and be controlled is surprising."

"Then that downside isn't much of one…."

"It's a rare one."

Slowly, Iiden extended a hand, offering it to the girl below him, a soft smile forming on the edge of his lips.

Yuna took it wordlessly, and rose to her feet, and in silence, they looked on.

Chunks of ground rose up around him as the aura continued to flare wildly, incinerating the ground around him as it slowly expanded, destroying anything to be caught in it's fury. "How bout ya' tell me," Alexander screamed out with blood red eyes as his muscles bulged, stretching the torn hikama to it's lengths, "when you're goin' to start fightin' the good fight. I been waitin' a long time for a bad-ass opponent, and from what I hear ya just might be the motherfucker to fight me." His mouth opened wide in a bizarre grin, lips spread wide and teeth parted by a big gap. "I wanna know!"

Tidus's aura was not as destructive as Kanes. While potentially chaotic, at the time, it was controlled, lashing out naturally. Kane's was wild, attacking everything, while Tidus's was aimed solely on one target.

"You're wrong," he began in a distorted tone as his eyes suddenly snapped open, revealing bone-chilling black eyes centered by golden orbs, "I'm the motherfucker who is going to kill you."

He launched himself off at speed relatively similar to the fight with Oblivion, covering large distances in seconds, but in this case covering small distances in a second. Iiden himself couldn't see it, nor could Yuna. It was like he had vanished.

A grunting sound drew their eyes in Kane's direction, and the two gasped. There was Tidus, encircled by his aura, caught in the middle of Kane's, Bargaine thrust deep into the giants chest. Blood trickled down what little was exposed of the blade, the rest embedded in heart and bone.

"Easy," Tidus bragged, as slowly, he drew the blade out, and leapt back, "you weren't even a challenge."

A smirk formed on Kane's blood-stained lips, a hand reaching to cover the deep wound in his chest oozing blood. His whole frame was practically stained in crimson liquid, running through open wounds created by the innumerous bullets to have passed into and through him. Inflictions he had not felt. Just as Tidus's attack was nothing to him.

"Oh, that hurts," he commented sarcastically, tightening the hold he held on the hilt of his Slayer, "a shitload."

A shocked expression crossed Tidus's face as he looked on. "W-what?"

"Dat the best ya can do?"

"How?"

"Am I livin'?"

"That was a direct blow to the heart."

"A heart which ain't beatin'."

"Not beating…?"

"Not for years…."

"Then how do you exist?"

"I don't."

Throwing a fist through the air, the ex-blitz ball player roared, his monstrous voice thundering frustration. "Don't play games with me!"

Kane wasn't affected. "You're a loud one," he began with a sigh, "most are when they first be gettin' used to their Slayers. Shame ya gotta be one controlled by it."

"Enough." Tidus's terrible eyes narrowed seriously. "Next time, I'll sever you in half."

Alexander rose his blade, tilting his head back slightly as the aura expanded, obliterating more and more of the earth around him while the portion he stood upon went untouched. The violent scarlet energy exploding from his body grew larger, even more fearsome than previously, leaving and promising nothing but destruction.

"Too bad," the brute began, "there won't be a next time."

Grunting, the giant flung himself forward, speeding across the ground at a slightly slower pace than Tidus had, yet still remarkable when his size was taken into consideration. Most would have been cautious, careful, but Tidus remained confident, perhaps cocky. His thoughts were that if he had been successful in penetrating Kane's aura so easily, there would be no way his opponent could ever help to force through his own. "I'll put you to an end this time."

With a yell, the giant rose his blade high above his head, leaving it to tarry for only a moment, before slamming it down towards Tidus, who had already gone defensive, laying his Slayer above him with the support of his palms pressed against the sides. The impact came, and unexpectedly to Tidus, it was a powerful one. His arms almost snapped in two under the pressure, the ground beneath him giving out and splitting the cracked surfaces, chips of rock sailing out from below. Even with the might of his aura aiding to resist the attack, he was almost overcome. Kane had been unexpectedly strong, and had Tidus not been prepared, he would have been killed.

'_Damnit,' _he strained with a frown, trying to hold his foe off, '_he's strong! How can his aura be this strong?'_

_**He's different…..**_

****"Tch, I just tore through your aura, and now you almost tear through mine."

Kane chuckled, shaking his head in disagreement. "No, ya didn't tear through my aura. When ya attacked, I simply created a gap for you to enter, and let ya stab me to show there is no beatin' or winnin' against me. Only losin' and dyin'."

"Don't get so overconfident," Tidus snapped, gathering the strength to shove upwards, knocking the attacker back. Swiftly, he swung his leg, delivering a powerful kick to the side of his opponents ribs. A breaking sound echoed out, as the blow broke bone, and sent Alexander sailing into the side of the mountain. "You're strong. I'm stronger."

"Is that so?" Calmly, Kane rose, rising to his feet as he shook his massive shoulders, knocking off large chunks of ice that had fallen on his body. "I wanna test zat' strength."

Spreading his feet apart to shoulder length, Tidus chuckled ominously, his body pulsating with the power drawn from Bargaine. In the current state, he was arrogant in regard to his own capabilities. He held to the idea he was undefeatable, invincible. Foolish yes, but it gave him courage, and will, to rush into conflict doubtless. "Do you need a further demonstration, fool? If so, then I'll….rip you to shreds!"

He smirked, delaying only for a moment, before he lunged. Drawing the Slayer back as he soared across the what little distance was between them, he prepared himself, readying to an attack of monstrous strength and momentum, ensuring the assault would be devastating. In combination with the intense aura surrounding his whole, pain was guaranteed. Kane's wish to test his might would be granted. "Die!"

The titan held his ground, facing his charging opponent confidently. This was promising, judging by the way things were proceeding, reassuring that a challenge would be provided to him on this day. Tidus was that promise. Still, whether or not his capabilities were able to meet his expectations remained unseen. It would all be made clear, soon enough.

"Then come," he roared, leaning forward with a thrust of his shoulder to plunge his deadly steel into Tidus's rushing form, "taste my blade!"

Wordlessly, Tidus too, launched his powered up assault. And their swords clashed.

**Avenged Sevenfold- Chapter Four**

_**Give me your hand**_

_**Blood is split and man will follow**_

_**Infernal man, punishment too great to bare**_

_**Conceived and born was one of light**_

_**Rain and dark, the other born black night**_

_**Raise your head and taste the courage**_

_**(the one of light)**_

_**Fall from grace, unholy night**_

_**I've come here to kill you**_

_**Won't leave until you've died**_

_**Murder born of vengeance**_

_**I closed my brothers eyes tonight**_

_**It's cold tonight as the clouds turn grey**_

_**And from my hands to my brothers grave**_

_**You took his side, you took his gift**_

_**Feel the power of a fallen man, crestfallen man…**_

_**Far away in this land I must go, **_

_**Out of the sight of the one**_

_**A punishment sent from his land**_

_**A hardship no one should know**_

_**Now go out of the sight of the one**_

_**Away in this land you must go**_

_**Where has hr gone? What have you done?**_

_**A voice commands from high above this earth**_

_**From the soil I hear his blood cry out to me**_

_**Murder, liar, vengeance, deceit**_


	21. Conflict

**_Author's Note: _Chapter 20 at last. Man, lol, it's been a haul. I'm glad I've managed to make it this far, and with a fair amount of reviews to show for it. Thanks a lot you guys. I wouldn't be anywhere without any of you to leave a nice review. I'm actually also surprised I've yet to receive any flames for this fic. I've killed off several main characters and truly no one seems to be angered by it. Or maybe some are, and have just decided, 'TO FUCK WITH THIS FIC!' Either way, lol, still no FLAMES. On with the chapter, read, and of course, ENJOY!**

The wind howled fiercely as in large, powerful gusts it washed across the icy terrain of the renowned Mt. Gagazet, sweeping countless flakes of white snow into a spiral towards the heavens before slamming them into another piece of the mountains treacherous surface. There was always a storm waging above, ever since the terrible day of Oblivion's resurrection a brief three months into the past. Never was there a tranquil moment, only endless, punishing winds blasting and threatening to tear the flesh off of ones bones. The snow never ceased falling. The ice never ceased forming. And the temperature remained as deathly low as it had always been. Mt. Gagazet had once been viewed as holy place, where Summoners traveled through on their pilgrimage to defeat Sin, to reach the once glorious Zanarkand now in ruins, and obtain the final Aeon. It was such no more. The mountain had, as all of Spira, been twisted by Oblivion's influence.

The ring of steel clashing steel was the only sound to rise above the roar of the wind, as two fated combatants waged their destined battle atop the frozen ground. On the slopes they dueled, meeting blow for blow with evened force, each attack successfully negating the other. One fought for the sake of those in which he held in his heart, while the other fought for the darkness in his own, to satisfy an insatiable lust for combat.

"C'mon," Kane teased as once again their Slayers locked, their faces drawing close as sparks danced between them in the gusts, "dis' ain't no fun at all. Were is da blood spillin'? Right now this is just swordplay."

Tidus grunted in response, shoving with all his might against his foe's assault, refusing to step down. "Isn't that what you wanted? A good opponent?"

Alexander grinned insanely. "I want a great one."

They pulled back, launching themselves to put distance for the next attack. The brute of a SHADOW Captain's aura flared as brightly as it had at the start, continuing it's seemingly endless destruction, while Tidus's had not diminished either, maintaining it's dark shine against Kane's own. They were evened. Both equal in strength and skill, at the time. Neither were letting down, both determined to win, but for different reasons.

"I've been wondering," Tidus began as his eyes narrowed seriously, "just how did you survive that blow to the heart? You said it's dead? If so, you shouldn't be alive."

A frown crossed Alexander's scarred features as he met his opponent's gaze, coal madness matching golden malice. He seemed unsettled by the question, disturbed by it. "I don't like sharin' my story with opponents. Foes aren't meant to be talked to! They exist only to cut down."

"Is that so?" Tidus chucked amusedly, raising his blade with a challenging smirk. "Can you cut this one down?"

Kane tilted his head back with brief laugh, baring yellow-stained choppers as his lips parted into another one of his grins. "The question is: can you cut me down?"

"Let's find out."

"Yeah, let's."

Tidus speed off. In a blur he dashed across the icy surface at remarkable speeds, covering the ground in moments before drawing close enough to strike his gargantuan adversary, Slayer raised high above his head. He wasted no time. Skidding to a halt, he slammed the steel down, putting forth his strength into the blow. The pestilent edge crepitating with wicked energies speedily neared the titan's lower abdomen, it's end closing in on his mid-section, threatening to severe him diagonally from anything below the rib-cage. Contact never came.

At the last moment, Kane leaped back, distancing himself from the attack to escape with only a minor cut on his already tattered hikama from where the Slayer's edge had connected. Tidus saw this as an opening. Channeling his thoughts to the Slayer in his possession, he willed the aura outwards, shaping it into an extension of his attack as it bolted for Kane's neck in the form of a velvet blade. Again, the brute managed a dodge closely, his massive form leaping off to the right.

"Not done yet," Tidus yelled as he swung his left arm in his opponent's direction, changing the course of the aura to pursue him.

It swung at Alexander from an angle, coming diagonally towards his large chest at speeds too extreme for the Captain to defend. He could do nothing but watch the blade of aura close in, and cut into his chest. Blood spewed from the wound, splattering onto the snow beneath him, as his massive form tilted forward. It seemed he had been defeated.

'_Too slow,' _Tidus bragged in his mind.

**_Your getting the hang of controlling your aura….._**

_'Thanks.'_

_**But Kane's been controlling his for far longer….**_

****A shocked expression formed on Tidus's face as he looked closely to the wound he had forged. Purple and red were intertwined, a result of Alexander pushing his own aura into the wound to forbid it from proceeding any further into him. The wound was shallow. Too shallow to be fatal, all because of a last second act.

"Damnit," he growled as he called the energy back, the aura losing it's shape to fade back into the flame around him, "he saved himself. I was hoping to end it."

Alexander gave a skeptical glance, straightening his back from it's hunched over position as he laid the weight of his blade across his shoulder, hoisting it there as his aura abruptly retreated into his body, seeping in through his pores. "No fight o'mine be endin' zat soon. Just stop underistimatin' me, eh? I don't have the patience for cocky bullshitters thinkin' they can end a match with me like zat."

Tidus frowned. "Then let's end this match some other way."

"Yeah."

'_His aura isn't active,' _Tidus thought, eyeing his foe with golden orbs excitedly as he positioned himself for battle, '_meaning there will be nothing to stop me next time. I'll cut his head off!"_

_**Be careful, **_Bargaine warned, **_I sense something different about him. The fact that aura was coming from his body is unsettling enough. He may yet to have call upon his Slayer….._**

****The thought sent a wave of fear washing over him. Kane at his current level was challenging enough, and the idea of him still capable of rising in power wasn't a pleasant one. If such was true, could he prevail? Was he capable of besting him then, if he couldn't even best him now?

He shook away the negativity with a silent growl. '_Even if that is true, I'll still destroy him for what he has done.'_

"I'm coming," Tidus roared, "and you'd best be prepared to die!"

Alexander gave him a disbelieving look. "Can ya back those words up?"

The titan's hand sprung forth, illuminating with myriad emerald energy particles circling his fingertips extended out in Tidus's direction. His eyes widened, coal hues dots in a white abyss, bony cheeks stretching out in an excited grin, while his massive body stood opposing the violent winds. "Heh, Thundaga."

Several bolts of green electricity exploded from his fingertips, flashing straight through the air at sound-like speeds to collide against Tidus's form, terribly burning skin and the flesh beneath. He yelled out, his balance shattered as the force drove him flying backwards, long streaks of burned to black flesh stretching up his abdomen. He hit the ground with the moan, steam sizzling up from his wounds.

"D-damn," Tidus coughed, rolling onto his side with eyes closed tight in pain, "I wasn't expecting that."

**_Keep your guard up. One more mistake may be your last._**

****Using his elbows, he struggled to sit up, pushing with all his might and attempting to resist the pain. He didn't make it. From ahead, a charging Kane swept his left leg up, the front of his wooden sandals pressing into his chin and lifting him off the ground. The impact sent him into an upward spiral, Tidus's body twisting uncontrollably from the collision. He struggled to keep himself, eyes opened even though they begged to close. He was getting hammered, and offering no resistance.

"Tch, not done wit' ya yet," Kane muttered, before launching himself upwards in pursuit, pulling back his long, battle-worn katana to strike, "I'm goin' to make ya eat your words!"

Tidus saw it coming. Gripping Bargaine firmly, he added the momentum gained from the twists into a blow, bringing the sword's edge down against Kane's throat just as he prepared to attack. The steel cut easily through the tissue, ripping into his esophagus to quickly remove itself, leaving a deep and long gash behind to gush with a fountain of blood.

"Game." Even though his head spun painfully, Tidus kept his eyes focused on Kane's wound, watching as the brute fell to the ground as gravity took it's toll, and he took advantage. As Tidus followed, he placed the tip of his sword down, lifting it with a grip of two hands, pausing to time perfectly, and thrust. The deadly end pierced Kane's giant chest with ease, sliding through skin and bone with little to no difficultly. Another heart shot. This time, he expected it to end.

Bargaine voiced it's uncertainty. **_No, I don't think you've won._**

_'Madness.' _Tidus rejected the thought. '_He's dead. There's no way he could survive.'_

The giant was unmoving. His throat bled in an endless flow, Bargaine deeply embedded into his chest and heart. No breaths came, no movements, no heartbeat. Seemingly, his life had ended.

Tidus breathed out one word, "Dead."

Alexander breathed out a response. "Yea'."

Suddenly, a massive hand shot up, gripping Tidus's slayer around the edge with tremendous strength, and despite Tidus's efforts to match that power, found it to only be slowly pushed out of his opponents body. He was being overpowered, easily, by a dead man.

"This," he gasped, the strain evident on his dark features, "isn't possibl-"

He was cut off. With a grunt, Kane threw all his might forth, forcing the blade from his chest with enough force to send Tidus stumbling backwards, nearly winding up on his ass again. The leviathan rose slowly, his eyes a terrifying shade of red, as the aura of bloodlust from the titans body slowly began to envelope his entirety.

"I told ya, there's no winnin' against me." Kane's face was devoid of that wild smirk which he always bore, his expression hard with seriousness. "There's only losin'. You're fated to die by dis' blade o'mine."

Tidus quickly attempted to recover himself, wiping clear any shock that may have made itself apparent on his face, while regaining his composure only to return to a battle stance. "What the hell are you?"

"No human."

"I gathered."

"Don' even live."

"Then how do you?"

"I don't."

He growled, annoyed. "These games are bothersome."

Kane shrugged. "Ain't they though?"

'_This isn't good,' _Tidus thought to Bargaine, '_He's playing with me. He's suffered wounds no one could survive! '_

_**This giant, **_it responded, **_is truly a fascinating being. _**

_'An annoying one. Any advice?'_

_**He recovers from wounds unaffected. And if he, in fact, is no longer amongst the living, an unsent, perhaps, we're in for a run…**_

_'And we have to think up a way to send him, if that's the case.'_

_**We're not Summoners……**_

_'What do you propose then?'_

_**We keep attacking!**_

****The idea seemed too simple. Against Oblivion's work, no predicament could be solved through such an easy method. Attacking a foe impervious to attacks was futile. No damage inflicted was capable of bringing the giant to his knees, despite the deepness of the wound. He could lose blood, yet still stand, nearly have his neck cleaved off, and still live. Immortal seemed to be a fitting label.

_'He'll just attack back.'_

_**Enough! Focus, and bring this brute down!**_

'_Just give me the strength!'_

Kane frowned disappointedly, fed up entirely with the pauses seeming to occur in the middle of their match. Whatever his fool of an opponent was doing, his concentration would more intelligently be directed towards their bout. He'd get that desired attention. Pushing out with his aura, the red energy pervaded the area set before him, tearing apart anything to be caught in the wrath of Kane's power. Rocks disintegrated, reducing to nothingness, the surface of the mountainside ravaged by the destructive aura.

Tidus acted just at the right moment. Resisting the attempt with his own aura, the two powers clashed, projecting powerful gales throughout the vicinity. The bystanders, Yuna and Iiden, huddled down, seeking safety from the violent winds washing over them, while the bodies of the unconscious Ronso's twisted, tumbling up and down the treacherous climb. Several of them smacked into frozen boulders layered with snow, while others were doomed to a fall, plunging from drop offs closer to the base.

"No!" Yuna let out a scream as she watched Kimarhi's body roll, nearing an edge not far to the side of where her and Iiden waited. His body stopped, stilling only a few feet away from a terrible fall that would possibly end with the Ronso's death. She quickly rose to her feet, back against the gales as she ran, sliding down to his level with a concerned expression, gripping his right arm with her hands firmly which failed to even go around his large bicep. "I'm not losing you."

"No." Suddenly, another hand reached forward, gripping under Kimarhi's arm and lifting him with little effort. Her head turned to find Iiden, laying the Ronso's large form over his shoulder. "You're not losing anyone else."

She smiled softly at him, eyes squinted from the fierce wind as snow flakes hammered her face. "Thank you."

"Let's find somewhere safe to lay him."

"Yes."

As she fell to silence, Yuna turned her attention back to the duel as the gales died away, however, the stormy winds remaining. She watched Tidus's altered body ease, aura calming as Kane's. She couldn't understand how he could change so much in appearance and personality in so little time. It was unreal as it was frightening. Yuna couldn't help but think again upon how far he was slipping from her, how soon in time there would be no turning back for him. He'd be too deep into the darkness. Forever meant to be a puppet in Oblivion's twisted game.

She refused to let that fate befall him…..

"I've played with you long enough," Tidus commented with a smirk as he locked blades with his titan of an adversary, gaining a hold on his ground, "and I'm growing bored. It's time to end this."

"Ha! Arrogant son'abitch, eh?" Kane grinned amusedly as he mentally visualized the thought, the Captain doubtful of his opponent's capabilities. From what had been demonstrated so far, he had reason to be, for Tidus's skill held no threat to him at the time. "You're the one goin' down."

"Do you truly believe that?"

**_There will be a price…..Tidus….._**

****Tidus's strong aura darkened, lavender changing to black as more power was channeled into his whole, muscles tightening to rocks as veins pressed themselves against the skin. His teeth tightened, complexion fading surprisingly to an even more ghostly white, while an empty coal shade spread through his eyes. Surge after surge of energy was pumped up into his arm and through his body from the source, Bargaine, in his grasp. He felt incredible, undefeatable, but the feelings soon diminished as an unknown sensation pervaded his mind.

"Gah!" Tidus released a distorted, startled scream as an indescribable amount of pressure suddenly pressed itself against his mind. Pain jolted through him, body convulsing madly as he crumbled to the ground. The hurt spread rapidly, starting from his head and slithering it's way like poison as far as his feet, where an ache began at his toes, fingertips, and teeth. He tossed and turned, mind going blank as his focus was directed entirely on agony. This pain, it was experiencing his first face-to-face encounter with Oblivion all over again, when the dark entity placed the weight of his power upon his shoulders. The results were similar, but the pain was different. It was stronger.

"Tidus!" Yuna gasped as she watched on, terrified at what was happening to him. Her heart pounded, mind screaming to run to him, to offer some kind of release from the hurt he was being caused. Another nightmarish event on a nightmarish day. And even still, with that thinking, it was wishful., that this would all be a dream, just a terrible one. It was real.

Her legs acted on their own. Before she had time to register what she was doing Yuna had bolted, carrying herself towards him unconsciously, her mind acting instinctively to protect the one she loved. She wanted to save him! Standing by idly while he suffered wasn't something she was willing to do. Even if nothing could have been done, at least she'd be there at his side, edging him through.

Sadly, she didn't make it too far…

A burst of strange wind opposed her, and even though Yuna resisted, she could do nothing to prevent from being blown back, knocked clean off her feet as if hit by an invisible force. She expected the painful jolt of her back and head smacking against the ground, but instead she was caught, rescued in the arm of Iiden, who too, looked on in concern with crimson eyes as to what was happening to Tidus.

"This isn't good," he whispered worriedly, "Tidus has tapped beyond what he's capable of controlling."

Yuna gave him a perplexed frown. "What?"

"The power his Slayer possesses Is terrifying," Iiden responded while looking deep into her eyes seriously, "and that power is free to be accessed by Tidus. But each wielder can only tap into so much, before they lose themselves to that power, and are consumed by it. They become fiendish, beast-like."

"What?" A look of horror shot across Yuna's expression, eyes widening in concern and shock. "Is it permanent?"

Iiden shook his head. "Only temporary. However, the downside, each time the wielder loses control, the Fiend in their Slayer gains little bit more influence on them. They manifest themselves a little bit more."

"And?"

"Eventually, if it continues frequently, that fiend can overwhelm a persons consciousness….and take over their body. " A pause. " That is what's permanent."

**Hammerfall- Renegade**

_See the outlaw stands alone, beneath the burning sun_

_The raging badlands now is his home_

_There's no sign of victory, he lost his liberty_

_And the only woman that he loved_

_An outlaw chasing outlaws, a runner in the night_

_By the radiant moon he will strike_

_The seeker of all dangers has come to take his toll_

_From the dead of night he will arise_

_Renegade, Renegade_

_Committed the ultimate sin_

_Renegade, Renegade_

_This time the prowler will win_

_He stalks in shadow lands, soundless, with gun in hand_

_Striking like a reptile, so fierce_

_No chance to get away, no time for your last prayer_

_When the prowler sneaks up from behind_

_An outlaw chasing outlaws, the hunter takes his pray_

_The law of the jungle he obyes_

_Craving for the danger to even out the score_

_Face to face, once and for all_

_Renegade, Renegade_

_Committed the ultimate sin_

_Renegade, Renegade_

_This time the prowler will win_

_On through the night he rides, on his raging_

_Horse made of steel_

_Nothing can save you now_

_Before the Renegade you will kneel_

**Next time: (( Chapter 21 ))- The battle rages on. As Tidus is consumed by power, he undergoes a bestial change, and begins a relentless assault on not only Kane, but Yuna herself! As the High Summoner tries to reach him, Kane awakens the power he had concealed through their battle and unveils a startling truth! Is his words true? Does he really possess immortality? Find out next time on DRAGONBALL Z! -insert wacky, guitar playing- . ;; NOT!**

**Geh… ; Worst following episode summary one can provide. Dirty stuff. Terrible. Fanfiction should CENSOR THIS! Do your job damn moderators!**


	22. Battle's End?

A bestial growl gurgled from Tidus's throat as his lips parted wide to reveal sharpened white teeth resembling fangs, his chest rising and falling as he panted loudly, sweat matting messy shoulder-reaching black hair to his skin. His eyes were black, centered by only a cat-like slit of gold that scanned wildly about, watching everything, missing nothing., with unclenched fists and fingernails long reaching down his thigh. Bargaine was no longer held in his grip. The ominous blade was attached to Tidus's bare chest, kept in place by strips of skin from it's hilt down to the tip, as if it was being consumed. It's aura had diminished, reduced to just a faint glimmer of dark energy yet still radiating the malice it had always been, still as deadly as before.

Yuna was terrified. She looked with a fear she had never felt before, something never seen in her before, a horror far beyond what words were possible of describing. Her heart felt like it was being squeezed slowly to the bursting point, caught tightly in the grip of her fear. "This isn't real."

She couldn't accept it. What had happened before her eyes was too nightmarish to believe. Everything was falling apart. Nothing was stable in her life anymore, not even the only thing that kept her stable. Yuna was on a wobbling length that would soon come crashing down, and she had nothing more to catch her.

"I'm sorry you had to witness this, Yuna," Iiden began regretfully, feeling oddly guilty for what was happening, "it's a terrible thing to watch."

"No." Yuna shook her head with eyes closed, trying to force it all away. "No! No!"

A wasted effort. It was a truth she could not escape, no matter how hard and how long she denied it. Tidus had become a monster.

"No," she screamed out, burying her face in her hands tearfully, "please let this be a dream." Quietly, she begged, pleading, wishing with all her heart, she'd wake up. She'd find everything back to normal. No Oblivion, no Kane, no war, just Spira, the land she'd grown up in, the land she'd saved, and with the man she loved.

Iiden couldn't attempt to comfort her anymore. He could not understand her feelings towards this matter for he'd never felt anything remotely close to it. Her sorrow was so evident, her agony so clear. It was hurtful to watch, and frustrating to know he could do nothing to fix it.

"Look," he offered a sympathetic hand on her shoulder, only for Yuna to wordlessly reject it with a shrug, "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

"Save it!" Iiden was taken aback by Yuna's outburst, surprised by the anger in her tone as her hands fell back to her side, revealing tear-stained cheeks. "I can't take this."

"Hey," Iiden responded with a frown, "don't think so negatively. I know it's painful but-"

"You don't know!"

He went silent. Yuna's eyes were blazing bright with hate, a hate he felt directed towards him, like for some reason he had been entirely responsible for this. Was she blaming him? That was the question that raced through his mind. For some reason did she believe he had a part in this? Possibly because of his dark history?

"You're right." He attempted to console her, gesturing with his hands for her to ease up. "I don't know. I don't, and I won't pretend to. I've never experienced love, so I couldn't even dream of how you might be feeling. I just want you to know you're not alone with this, I'm here to help you through it."

She shook her head with a bitter smile, drying whatever tears remained with a scoff. "Whatever. You can't help me."

"If you let me I-"

"And I don't want you to even try!"

Iiden stepped forward with a questioning frown. "Why not?"

She sighed faintly, eyes her narrowing as she gave a final run over Tidus's beast-like appearance. "I've lost everything, so there's nothing left for you to help me with."

**FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX**

"Tch, you're really sad." Kane eyed the changes his adversary had undergone with heavy disappointment, dissatisfied with the methods his foe had used to achieve strength. Submitting oneself entirely to a certain power in order to obtain power was a degrading action, and was one only those too weak to fight with their own strength made. He'd held high expectations in regard to not only their confrontation, but Tidus himself, and regretted having such faith in one person, only for that faith to have been misplaced. "I'd hoped for better. Ya seemed to be so highly recommended for a good ol' deathmatch"

Tidus simply snarled menacingly as a response, swiping out at the air before him with his claws.

"That mean sometin'?" Alexander arched a brow questioningly.

A hiss answered him, a long, cat-like hiss, which forced Kane to bit his lip in an effort to keep from bursting in a fit of laughter. "Geez, ain't you a scary shithead.."

A silence passed between them. The brute of a Captain's body was painted with blood, amazingly still standing, unaffected by the loss. Most would have collapsed, died, or passed out after suffering such afflictions from bullet wounds and blades. Even his speaking was even unaffected, regardless of the fact he had a huge gash across his neck and throat. He stood unexhausted, like he had expended no energy in the conflict, not even tried. It was as if nothing had even happened to him.

"Alright." Hesitantly, Kane raised his blade, extending it out with a deadly tip aimed challengingly at Tidus's chest. "C'mon, I'm already tired of fightin' ya. A creature the likes of you has too much of a pitiful existence, meanin' I'll put ya out of your misery by endin' it."

His bloodred aura exploded, once again surrounding him in pure destructive power. With a serious expression, Kane's eyes narrowed, and his fun had come to end. "I'll get it over wit'."

He dashed off. Propelling himself forward through the use of his aura, Kane swiftly closed in on his opponent, pulling the sword back in preparation for the attack. He paused only for a brief moment, confident that this blow at the speeds he was traveling would end the battle which had lost all purpose, and thrust. The blade easily cut through any opposing wind from the mountain, flashing forward as only a thin line of silver which went nearly invisible to mortal eyes, but failed to go unnoticed by Tidus's.

At the last moment, the altered-man stepped sideways, letting himself fall clear below the range of the blade to all fours, launching himself at an angel to sphere Alexander's gut with his head. The leviathan bent forward in surprise, gasping as blood exploded from his mouth due to the impact. With a snarl, Tidus pulled his hand back, flexing deadly nails on his bony fingertips, before thrusting them up into the mans chin, tearing easily into the skin and bone.

Blood spewed at the moment of penetration, and hungrily Tidus licked out at it, craving the taste which earned a look of bestial satisfaction when he swallowed what he could. Holding Kane's body still with the claws embedded in his chin, Tidus swiftly pulled his free hand back, fist shaking wildly as it clenched and snapped forward, forcing it's way through skin into Alexander's gut, to pull back, and thrust again repetitively all in very few seconds. Growling softly, Tidus leapt back to distance himself, sliding along the ice to a halt.

The Captain could do nothing to resist the assault on his body. Attack after attack occurred in quick succession, making the wounds numerous in a very little amount of time, and the pain the likes of which he had not experienced in years. When the attacks ended, Kane had been sent into a daze.

"Heh," he sputtered as blood oozed over his lips and down his chin, "y-ya surprised me there. I wasn't expectin' ya to be so swift an' shit. Ya even managed to daze me, which isn't sometin' easily done."

A slight feeling of stupidity crossed him, and he frowned faintly, resisting the urge to stab himself. He was again attempting to converse with an animal. He was unaccustomed to confrontations with beasts, for the majority of his opponents were humans, English-speaking humans, not snarling little devils. No matter how many times he spoke, so long Tidus remained in that state, he'd never get a response. Only a death-cry when the last blow was struck.

Alexander composed himself. "A'ight, come at me again. I'll be sure to cleave ya in half dis' time."

Tidus complied to his wishes. Running forward, he released an ear-splitting howl, mouth hung open with drool running it's way down the side of his chin as his arm dragged itself on the ground, aura blazing more destructively than it had ever before. His claws tore through ice, rock, whatever came to obstruct it's path, as he quickly closed the distance between him and his foe, power charged to obliterate him.

Kane smirked widely. "Come get some." Thrusting his blade down at an angel, he embedded the Slayer in the ground, serving it as a defense the moment Tidus's drew his hand towards him. Claw meet steel, sparks flying off into the wind as neither gave way. "Ya can't kill an immortal boy," the brute whispered as his blade held firm, even against the animalistic strength of his rival, it's position not altering in the slightest. While Tidus went occupied attempting to force his way through, Alexander's free hand shot forward, gripping Tidus's face with his own brutal might, and lifting the savage man above the ground, only to slam him back into the ice with all he had.

An ear splitting crack exploded as the ground gave way, splitting into the opening of a deep crevice that consumed both of the fighting warriors, plunging them down into a dark abyss.

As she watched, Yuna's cold shell was broken, and helplessly she screamed out, "Tidus!"

Her scream exploded out through the whole of Gagazet, sounding off even into the depths in which Tidus and Kane had fallen. And still, their battle continued through the freefall. Still holding a grip on his opponent, Kane shoved forward, burying Tidus's face into a glacial wall as they fell. Blood stained the ice as Tidus's face was damaged terribly by the action, cheeks cut by the sharp ends of rocks caught in the freeze.

"Ha," Kane laughed as his eyes peered down into the welcoming darkness, "do ya fear what's waitin' at da bottom?"

In the middle of an insane laugh, Alexander threw his opponent to the side, bouncing his body of the wall opposite of him while kicking out with his left leg, launching himself in pursuit to brutally slam into Tidus's frame. The impact shook the ice, sending several cracks running upwards, while burying his foe in the cold who couldn't even gasp in response.

"Don't worry," the brute began, "you won't live to see what's at da end of dis fall."

**FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX**

"Tidus," Yuna hollered down into the pit as she peeked her head over the edge, tears falling into the darkness below, "Tidus!"

There was no response. She heard nothing, saw nothing. There was nothing. Kane and her love had been swallowed by the mountain, plunged down into it's terrifying depths, and she could do nothing but wait. What she always did: wait. And with teary eyes, she did just that.

Iiden was silent. He looked on uncertain if he should attempt to comfort her, after being rejected earlier on. He was tempted, but feared incurring her wrath, her hate, which he had hoped to have risen above. He had hope he'd come to gain her trust, her friendship, but instead found himself still tipping on a ledge, not supported on solid ground. Depending on his actions, he could go to enemy once more or friend. His goal was friend, and he had no wish to ruin that chance.

For now, they could only wait. He knew well enough that neither of the two would die from this, especially not Kane, and so long Tidus remained in the condition he was in, neither would he. Their major threat at the time was each other. The fall wouldn't even hinder their battle. He knew it wouldn't. This was a battle of climactic proportions, and nothing would postpone it.

**FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX**

Tidus lunged at his opponent with extended arms, springing from the wall to tackle his enemy into the ice, burying claws deep into Kane's shoulder. His fangs barred, glistening white, lips curling back, before biting into the titans neck, burrowing teeth deep into his flesh. He began to chew wildly, throwing his head in several directions to tear the flesh from the bone, mind screaming more as blood filled his mouth.

"Fuckin' bastard," Alexander grumbled, slightly surprised by the cannibalistic action. Frowning, he curled his massive fist, a grunt slipping from his lips as he slammed it into the blade connected to Tidus's chest, attempting to force the man off of him. "Get da hell off me!"

The impact sent Tidus flying with a yowl. Pain spread through his body as the blow caused Bargaine to vibrate wildly, each shake producing another wave of hurt, the blade rattling as if struck by a 2-ton hammer. His hands to reached to his chest impulsively as he slammed into the ice, quieting as he slipped back into a fall.

A look of amusement crossed Captain Alexander Kane's rough features as he watched, managing to hold himself in place with a single hand gripping a small ledge. "So," he began with a chuckle, "that's how it works. Ya got a weak spot after all!" The weakness was clear. What tied Tidus to this power he possessed could be severed, and fairly easily at that. Realizing this, Kane pursued, letting his grip free to plunge into yet another fall. "I know just how to take ya out!"

Recovering himself as the pain died off, Tidus's eyes focused on the darkness below him, eyes adjusting to make out the dim figures of several deadly spikes protruding upwards from the ground below, spikes which promised death in seconds. He cried out angrily, snarling his rage as he flipped himself on his back to face his adversary, left arm extending out to the side to bury claws in the ice as an attempt to stop himself. With all his might, he launched to face his foe head on.

"C'mon," Alexander screamed, pulling back his blade with all too much enthusiasm as Tidus drew back his left fist, "let me kill ya!"

In perfect unison, both combatants unleashed their might, applying all of their power into a final deciding blow, and the two opposites clashed. Kane's blade fell swift, as Tidus's fist hit fast, steel meeting flesh, a match common to end in a grotesque scene when the blade touched skin. This time, the result wasn't the predicted one. At the last moment, Tidus curved his arm, slamming knuckles into the side of Alexander's blade and knocking it entirely off course. His torso contorted, twisting a whole 90 degrees as his right arm dragged along, building momentum with all he could offer applied to this last strike, and slammed the back of his fist into the back of his leviathan of an adversaries neck.

A sickening crack ensued as Kane's body was sent into a downward spiral. He couldn't comprehend how Tidus was able to best him, for in his current state he acted and appeared to be nothing more than an unintelligent beast. His action merely proved otherwise. Or maybe it was luck? He didn't know. He'd been beaten, for the first time in years, he had been defeated.

And he accepted it, welcoming his fate as he fell down into the pit of spikes waiting below.

**FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX FFX**

Tidus looked on as he watched his opponent fade away into the abyss of darkness which even his golden eyes failed to penetrate, unable to see any longer the faint outline of the dangerous spikes, or hear the sickening sound of them tearing through the flesh as he knew they were going to do. His tensed muscles relaxed, continuing to hold a grip on one of the several narrow ledges sticking out of the wall of ice before him. He'd been victorious. He had defeated one of the Captain's of SHADOW. He'd won.

But the knowing of victory did not satisfy another urge. A darker one than just the desire to win. His craving for the blood he had tasted, for that blood he had spilled, was far from satisfaction. Even from so far below, he could smell the two who remained on the surface, who had watched his confrontation. He could hear the blood pumping through their veins, smell their flesh, closely even taste it. It was their for the taking, and he intended to have it all.

Tilting his head up with a growl, he planted another hand into the ice, sliding his claws deep into the wall, before pulling one hand out, and embedding it again higher up. Quickly, he continued repeating this, climbing his way up towards the surface so far away. Towards the victims waiting for his return, and the unexpected horror he would bring.

**Author's note: The battle is over. After a long, and difficult fight with one of SHADOWs' most fearsome Captains, Tidus emerged from the hole victorious. But at a price. Now consumed by the power bestowed upon him by his Slayer Bargaine which was meant to protect Yuna, his hunger drives him to attack her! Unable to bring herself to fire against her own love, Yuna is left defenseless against her attacker, and it's up to Iiden to fend the beast off. Does the former member of SHADOW possess the strength to hold Tidus at bay until help arrives? Or will he suffer the same end as Kane? And is the brute of a SHADOW Captain truly dead? ; Find out in Chapter 22!**


	23. Nightmare

**Author's Note: Hey everyone. It' s been a while, huh? Well, after a lengthy break, I've decided to return and finish what I started several months back. My writing skills have, in all likeness, have become rusty. I mean, I attempted to begin a KH fic and my abilities are far from what they used to be. But I did what I could. You all have my promise though, that this fic will be completed, and the chapters will improve later on. Just give me some time, alright? Thanks. I love you guys, and again, I'm sorry for the absence. Enjoy…**

_**Chapter 23-**_

**Nightmare**

"Tidus!"

Another scream faded without a response as Yuna peered over the edge of the great hole that had been formed just minutes ago to claim both Kane and Tidus. Negative thoughts wrecked her mind; to think again and over that seeing Tidus as a monster would be the last time she'd see him at all. Undoubtedly, he was terrifying under the influence of his Slayer, but the idea of never seeing him again was more frightening than words could describe. She'd rather have a monster than nothing. At least a monster gave some relief in knowing her lover was still alive.

For a short time, even though nothing could be seen, there were sounds and the feel of battle below, letting her know that the duel had not reached its conclusion, that both opponents lived; that Tidus lived. Now there was nothing. There was nothing to reassure her, to comfort her. There was only silence, and a feeling of dread she could not shake.

"Tidus!" She called again, tears falling into the darkness below her as she quietly sobbed. "Tidus!"

Beneath her desperate cries there was nothing. Her heart wrenched painfully at that realization, and drew herself from the edge, pulling her knees against her chest. It was said that in the cases of some, when a bond of love is formed between the hearts of two, one could feel when the other was suffering, dying, or already dead. Yuna felt the worse of the lot in her chest. Darkness. A cold, empty darkness.

She contemplated the sensation, pondering it's meaning; fearing that something terrible happened. Had Tidus died? The idea only succeeded in making her sob harder, and she shook her head in denial of the possibility. He wouldn't have left her. He wouldn't have died. Tidus was stronger than that, for which she was certain. He was her Superman, an invincible figure on the level of a god in her eyes.

"Please," Yuna whispered softly, "let him be okay."

"Yuna." Iiden looked on regretfully as he watched the distressed Summoner from a short distance, intent on keeping her well protected. His senses repeatedly surveyed the surroundings, seeking for any indication of life, but coming to find nothing was on the move. Even the few surviving Ronso's remained unconscious. Everything was at a still, as if the world had stopped itself for the desperately desired outcome of the duel between the two clashing opponents.

'I can't sense them,' Iiden whispered to himself as he hung his head low in a sigh, 'and that must mean that neither of them survived the fall.'

He thought of sharing the information with Yuna, but chose it best not to. She was crumbling apart as it was, saying something even hinting towards the worse of the possible outcomes would completely devastate her. In all likeliness, she'd die on the inside. That's the last thing he hoped for.

Carefully, Iiden moved forward, closing the distance that lay between them. His footsteps crunched noisily against the snow.

Yuna took notice of him drawing near, but gave little concern for it. Since the start of the battle, her attitude towards the ex-SHADOW member was far from positive. Everything spoke from his lips was responded in her turn by something hateful. True her change in demeanor was influenced completely by the events which had unfolded just recently, but his efforts to improve the situation only seemed to infuriate her all the more. Iiden's intentions were well enough, but she herself was reluctant alone to acknowledge that with trust to it's fullest potential. Maybe she was just being too harsh towards him?

"I'm sorry," she began while reaching up to wipe away a tear, "please f-forgive me for being so cruel towards you."

Iiden smiled sympathetically, placing himself by her side as he gently rested a hand on her trembling shoulder. "There is no cause for apologies. I understand completely."

A feeling of comfort spread through her body as Yuna turned her head to face him, gazing into the emerald eyes of the man who returned the stare with an even larger smile. He appeared to be so kind and gentle. Although his true ferocity in combat was made apparent when Kimarhi assaulted him, she couldn't help but find a questioning thought towards the fact he was once upon a time in league with the wicked organization that is SHADOW.

"Thank you, Iiden." Yuna whispered the words honestly, truly appreciating the comfort he always seemed so willing to give her. Even now, her fears were subsiding in his presence, and the tears had at last came to end.

"Your welcome, Yu-"

His final word was halted abruptly as a massive pressure suddenly hammered his mind, causing the man to lurch forward while his hands sprung to his head in protection. Iiden's whole shook in tremors of pain, crying out to find beneath this intensity even that was beyond his abilities. By a close comparison, it could be said he felt like his mind was being torn asunder by a pair of invisible hands.

'_Fool….fool….Nothing but a fool!' _A sinister voice called out in his head, followed by a series of bestial growls and menacing snarls. '_I come…yes…I come for you! I'm going to kill you!'_

"Gah!" Iiden gasped as he struggled against the force, spine chilled by the terrifying voice which had risen from nowhere.

Yuna regarded him with concern, her eyes wide with panic as she observed with a feeling of helplessness the agony he was enduring. "What's wrong?!"

'_Hurting?' _It came again. '_Hurt? Pain? Hurt? Pain? Do you SUFFER?!!'_

_'Who…are you?' _Iiden managed, sending a mental message of his own out to the invader.

Amusedly, it chuckled in it's monstrous tone. '_Name? You want my name?! BLOOD! DEATH! HUNGER! FLESH! SIN! OBLIVION! WRATH! RAGE! HATE! LUST! ENVY! GREED! GOD! YEVON! YUNA!' _It rambled on, calling names off and on without end, as if it couldn't make up it's mind.

Cold winds began to tear savagely against the terrain, ripping at anything and everything in it's fury. Yuna was thrown to her side, her hair tossing wildly in the violent gusts as she threw her hands over her head protectively, gritting her teeth. Iiden faired no better. He found himself hurtled against another glacial wall, struggling to remove himself from the pin he was caught in as the excruciating pain his mind had been subject to began to subside, the voice saying no more. He was relieved at that, but problem after problem seemed to present itself.

"This wind," he began with a heavy frown, his eyes squinted against the weathers fury, "isn't natural!"

From the opening which had been forged in the conflict between Kane and Tidus, a black streak suddenly shot from the ground, hurtling into the sky. Iiden's eyes followed it barely, watching as it landed in silence under the storms roar. Lilac steam billowed from it's body, surges of power manifested in the form of crimson bolts crackling wildly at it's feet. Confusion rose at first, however, that soon subsided to horror as he was hit by a realization as to the identity of the figure.

Tidus….

He'd come back, but he hadn't returned as himself. From Iiden's eyes he could see Bargaine's power still dominated him, his appearance as altered as it had been before he disappeared. Apparently, Tidus was victorious in the battle against Kane, but remained unable to pull himself from the clutches of his Slayer.

Suddenly, the wind stopped.

The ex-SHADOW members eyes glanced about confusedly, before letting himself relax against the ice, breathing a sigh of relief that he could move again. Yuna noticed it as well. Slowly, she pulled herself to her knees, curiously looking about to scan the surroundings. Why had it stopped so suddenly? Not that she was complaining, but it was indeed bizarre. It had gone as quickly as it had come. Any thoughts upon this matter, however, were soon forgotten as her wandering eyes came to rest upon the figure of the man she loved.

Her heart stopped.

"Tidus!" She screamed out, scrambling to her feet as she struggled to resist slipping in the snow. She flung herself for him, bolting with the flame of her soul rekindled. He was alive.

Iiden, however, did not share her joy. Panic struck him, and as loud as he was able, he screamed out, "Yuna, stay away from him!" The Summoner was blinded, unable to see that Tidus was not yet himself again. To his relief, she obeyed, and paused in her tracks.

"What?" Yuna asked in a whisper, glancing back to Iiden before letting her eyes fall to rest upon her lover, and so died her happiness as she noted with horror that he was still in his transformed state.

Tidus's head slowly turned in the direction of the others, his eyes blazing with bestial ferocity. A silent growl rose in the back of his throat as he observed his choice of prey. The dangerous aura which surrounded his body flared momentarily, tearing against the ground, before returning to it's calmer, yet still violent, state. A wicked grin formed on his lips, baring rows of deadly fangs.

A display of frightening speed drew him upon Yuna In a matter of few strides by his long, powerful legs. His eyes gazed deeply into her own with a terrible gleam, filling her soul with fright. The two stood unmoving; soundless. Then, slowly, Tidus drew his head down to her neck, his nose merely a centimeter from her pale and cold skin; he inhaled deeply.

Yuna was by far too terrified to move, and confusion only came as he seemingly sniffed her. She had never been THIS scared. The fright had frozen her; encased her body in a shell of invisible ice, to where even the urge to tremble was denied. She could hardly breathe.

Suddenly, Tidus's head reeled back, his face however not one of displeasure. It was softened into a look of satisfaction, and the hostile aura in her presence diminished to a _slightly _more comfortable level.

"Not this one," he spoke, his voice deep and rough with an animalistic sound. His eyes averted from Yuna's own, the position of his head shifting to the side as he looked curiously past her, and fell to Iiden. A shudder rippled through his shoulders as he shook in delight, absorbing every aspect of the still warrior, while the familiar, terrifying smile crept on the edge of his pale lips.

And he said, "You."

In a single, graceful movement, Tidus launched himself high over where Yuna stood, landing soundlessly on the ground. He drew to his knees, pausing momentarily as the aura surrounding him stilled; as if time had stopped in the space around him. Then he rushed, bolting across the snow towards his waiting prey. His feet seemed to glide across the ground.

Iiden regarded the approach with a calm expression, his eyes ablaze with an intensity never shown by his liking, muscles tensed and ready for the coming assault. He knew it was to be expected. Tidus had little control and near zero to consciousness over his own mind. He was a slave to his Slayers will. There would be no other alternative than to relinquish him from it's control by force. Yet he sweated uncertainly at the idea. His power could not compete against that of his foes at the moment, so how could It be done? How could he be set free?

There was no time to ponder upon the matter, for in a flash, Tidus was on him. His clawed hands drew back, flexing both threateningly and challenging, before thrusting his left forward. Iiden narrowly evaded the attack, rolling to the side just as his deadly nails slid into the glacial wall behind him. It exploded in a burst of shattered ice.

'That could have been my head,' he commented inwardly as he regained his footing, but as he turned himself around, his eyes fell to a fist in welcome. The impact rattled his whole, sending massive waves of pain coursing through his body as the hit landed smack on his forehead, before being launched back across the distance. Iiden hit the ground with a sickening crack, skidding across the ice several seconds on until reaching a halt.

Tidus did not pause in his assault. With a stride that drew him to his victim's side so swiftly his body seemed to literally vanish, he flung himself down, stretching his jaws wide. Iiden could not register the happenings. He was left confused; lost. A terrible explosion of pain in his shoulder, however, soon made things clearer.

**(( Yuna's POV ))**

I looked upon the scene playing out before me with rising terror. My whole world had once again been brought to shambles by the horrific occurrence which fate seemed so cruel as to create at my displeasure. For once again, just like the several times before, Tidus was further entangled in the darkness. He'd become a monster; a creature of nightmares, my nightmares. For what? All for me…

I'd lost him. He was far along a path I could not follow. And I hated it! Despite his turn into the clutches of evil, I hated myself for not following him. It felt like I was betraying him, going against the man who sacrificed himself in order to save my very life! I wouldn't exist if it weren't for him. He saved me. And one way or another, I had to save him.

"Tidus," I whispered to where only I could hear, hoping to hold back the tears that built in my eyes. This was beyond any nightmare. This….was too terrible. Nothing could come close to describing it! And all I could do was watch. Stand on the sidelines. I'd grown so much stronger over the years, and now, It seemed all for nothing; as if my efforts were all vain. I saved Spira, but I couldn't protect the man I loved. Did I truly deserve the title of 'Savior'?

I was torn from thought as Tidus began his assault on Iiden, relentlessly beating him into the ground. He was picking Iiden apart as if he were nothing; despite the injuries he bore from the battle with Kane. He was unstoppable. If a Captain of SHADOW could not match his pure strength, then what could I hope to accomplish?

"Gah!"

My attention was drawn back to the battle before me as a scream echoed out through the vicinity. Immediately, I turned in worry, concerned that something terrible had happened to one of the two. And I was right. Tidus was curled over Iiden's body, his fangs sunk deep into the mans shoulder, locked into his flesh. I nearly vomited on the spot. What was this? What was Tidus doing?! Had his Slayer truly turned him into some vicious fiend? Everything pointed to a definite yes. He'd truly become a monster…

"No," I muttered, shaking my head to hopefully shake away the pain in my heart, "This cannot be real!"

But deep down, I knew It was. I couldn't run from the truth, it was inescapable. No matter how often I denied it, it would still be there. I had to watch! All because of Oblivions twisted influence. I despised him. The very thought of him was enough to infuriate me. He took away everything, and stood behind the curtains laughing in his victory.

I frowned hatefully.

"No more." With what I could muster, I raised my guns, aiming them at Tidus who was still occupied with Iiden. "If I have to, I'll drag him back to me unconscious. I'm through letting Oblivion have his way!"

But as fate would deem it, when my resolve was formed, something else unfolded before my eyes. As Tidus removed his teeth from Iiden's shoulder, a massive, bloodied hand rose from the ice beneath him, breaking through the thick matter as if it was nothing. Chips of the frozen land scattered into the air, a thunderous crack exploding in my ears as Tidus's startled snarl was drowned out. The hands fingers closed on his skull, gripping with such ferocity I could close to feel my beloveds pain as if it were my own, and with a single motion, he was sent hurtling in a twist through the air. I cringed as he struck the hard ground beneath him.

"W-what?" I began, trying to understand what was occurring before me. At first, I didn't know who was responsible for it all. Then, however, I felt it. The all-too familiar aura of bloodlust baring down on my shoulders. My eyes opened in fear, eying the hand which placed itself against the ground, lifting to bring the figure beneath it to the surface. The ice gave way, falling from the shadows gargantuan form as it rose, and from the darkness and clutches of death, Kane reemerged.


	24. Conclusion

**Author's Note: New chapter, same old story. I noticed I didn't get any reviews for the previous one. I didn't expect too. I've gone so long without updating this fic, everyone has probably given up hope. But Darkness Falls Is reeling in new reviews, so hopefully, this one will be too. Just have to wait and found out, eh? Well, for anyone reading and NOT reviewing, here is the new chapter. Enjoy!**

Kane's massive figure shook as chunks of snow and ice fell from his broad, bloodied, and bare shoulders. His cut digits curled into a fist, clenching tightly before relaxing, and repeating the act over. The wounds his body bore from the battle with Tidus were numerous as they were extreme and appalling. Deep gashes bled endlessly from his limbs, three holes decorating his chest where deadly spikes once protruded now a reminder of his defeat. He was a mutilated corpse, striving amongst the living as though nothing had happened to him at all. There was no change in his posture; no sign of fatigue or pain. He stood tall, bothered not in the slightest by his injuries. But his demeanor had changed entirely.

What great arrogance and thirst for combat marked his expression and lashed his aura out against the world was now replaced by the calmness of a sane man. His previous display of pure insanity had been altered into a state of quietude; no longer showing the eagerness for conflict and blood. Alexander's eyes were still, cold and focused, while his aura gradually diminished in strength by his will.

Yuna, who stood in amazement from a short distance, could not believe her eyes. She'd come to learn that the endurance of the Captain was indeed abnormal, but now, it was well beyond inhuman. For no mortal could imagine to suffer and survive, let alone tolerate with no expression regarding pain whatsoever, the extremity of such wounds. He did. And it frightened her. He had risen and possibly sparred Iiden's life, but doubt rose in the thought it was from the kindness of his heart. Heavy doubt. Almost certainty that that was not the case.

There could be only one thought weighing on the monsters mind….

Revenge.

Iiden, himself, was just as well taken by surprise. By his senses, he'd presumed the two to be dead. Though Tidus had rose from the battle's ashes, he had never expected Alexander Kane to return as well. It seemed their battle was far from finished. Both still stood. And he knew in his heart that neither could be satisfied until the other lie dead.

Bringing himself to his feet, Iiden staggered to the side, making his way slowly around Kane who's attention was focused on the struggling Tidus who fought to regain his footing. His amber eyes carefully took notice of his gruesome wounds. What was this beast? An Immortal?

"Yo." Iiden froze solid as Alexander spoke, his head tilting lazily back as those coal eyes met with his own. "Iiden."

The ex-SHADOW member attempted to mask any fear from his face. "Yes?" He answered, his voice wavering.

"Get outta here." Kane's sentence was with words of suggestion rather than demand. There was no sternness in his voice, no pressuring. He said it almost emotionlessly.

Iiden was taken aback. "W-what?"

"I said get outta here."

"Why?"

Alexander's eyes remained directed ahead, attention focused for the majority on Tidus who had risen from his surprise attack, appearing unharmed. "Cause', ya'd just be gettin' in my way."

"You know leaving isn't an option," Iiden returned, "until Tidus is back with us."

The titan's eyes flickered dangerously, and while the red-head man could not see it, the increase in the intensity of his aura made his feelings clear. "This un' ain't gonna be making no damn return to ya'll soon. He's too fuckin' waist-deep in that Slayer's grasp to even understand what's goin' on."

Iiden was not discouraged. "I'm well aware. But I'm also aware, that in a short time, he'll revert to normal."

"Ain't no chance of you two survivin' until then.."

"Our hearts will guide us through it."

Kane's mouth opened wide in laughter, his voice booming through the sky. The familiar, sinister grin stretched across his face. "Feedin' me your bullshit. Keep tellin' yourself your heart will save your ass. That's what gets people killed."

"How so?" Iiden questioned with a tinge of annoyance.

"Cause," Alexander began. "when ya feed fairy tale shit into your head, ya get driven by what you weaklings call 'passion'. Passion for something, passion for anything. I don't know." Another chuckle rose in the back of his throat. "Passion is what makes people lose. When ya fight on instinct, ya can't go wrong. When you fight on heart, ya'll be easily crushed. No denyin' it."

The ex-SHADOW member frowned in displeasure. "I believe you're a little confused. But regardless, we will stay."

Kane's shoulder merely shrugged in acceptance. "Then just stay outta my way, or I'll kill you too."

As Iiden took the threat to the heart, he made his way to Yuna's side, collapsing immediately on the spot in exhaustion as he clutched his wounded shoulder.

"Are you okay?" Yuna asked as she knelt by his side, carefully inspecting the extent of his injuries. Nothing extreme; just minor wounds. But the bite concerned her. It was swollen with black veins rising from the skin.

"There's something wrong," Iiden spoke.

The High Summoner merely tilted her head to the side in question. "What?"

"When Tidus bit me," he explained, "I could feel the life force being drained from body. It was like he was sucking away at my energy. I was paralyzed while he had his way. I could make no efforts to stop him…"

"You've never heard of this in the past?"

"No." He shook his head. "I'm unfamiliar with the abilities of Bargaine. He is the only Fiend amongst the Slayers who has killed every one of his previous wielders until now. I suppose it's his way of obtaining energy…"

The possibility hit her with a terrifying thought. "Then," she began, "could this lengthen the time Bargaine has control on him?"

"I don't know." Iiden stated plainly, but his voice regained its excitement as a burst of wind washed over the area. "Look!"

Ahead of them, Kane readied to carry on the battle. His blood-red aura of destruction savagely assaulted the ground beneath him, tearing chunks of the land into oblivion while gales of violent wind seemed to pulsate in quick succession from the sudden increase in power. Unlike before, however, he bore no look on insane excitement or cruel amusement. His lips were flattened into a straight line, eyes reflecting utmost seriousness for the situation. He knew the extent of his foes power. To achieve victory, he would have to give everything and hold nothing back.

Tidus had risen from the ground without haste. His menacing golden eyes matched the intensity of Kane's own gaze, displaying in their cold depths a growing excitement and bloodlust that rivaled that of which the SHADOW captain had displayed. The roles had changed.

"Ya know," Alexander began as his eyebrows drew together, "ya've disappointed me. You let yourself be controlled, and to allow zat', ya've gotta be a weak one. I'd took a little too much to my head in excitement. You ain't notin' but a pansy…"

"_**Pansy?" **_Tidus inquired with a smirk as he spoke in his monstrous tone. "_**Weakness? Incompetence? Ha! Yes. No. You're weak. I'm strong. I'm indestructible!" **_As he finished howling the last from his lungs, his voice drew near to a whisper, and spoke words that would forever chill Yuna's spine, "_**And I'm starving…"**_

With lightning speed, Tidus's left arm shot forward, unleashing a wave of destructive power that was contained within his mighty aura. It sped across the landscape with a terrible roar, set on a collision course with it's victim who stood unthreatened before it. Kane spread his feet to shoulder length while his arms reached out, gritting his teeth as he too concentrated his OWN power and rose it to the surface. His hands crackled with the crimson force of his might.

A cry of effort erupted from his lips as the oncoming wave of destruction met his resistance; strong hands clutching the blast of aura with evident difficulty. Alexander's veins rose to the surface as a sign of his effort. His arms shook, legs threatening to give way, but his ground was held. The strength of the aura was met by the ferocity of HIS strength, and neither gave signs of fading. The earth was once again all to suffer damage as it was peeled away by the intensity of the opposing powers.

Suddenly, Tidus's aura receded, falling back into the mass of energy that warped around his twisted frame. The feral man launched himself forward, a mad chuckle in his throat revealing his excitement as yellow fangs bared beneath his lips. Kane positioned himself for the oncoming assault, never allowing his own aura to diminish in the slightest, and they clashed.

Tidus's clawed hand pulled back, flexing his long, slender digits excitedly, before thrusting his arm forward towards his foes exposed chest. Alexander, to no one's surprise, did not make an attempt to block nor evade this attack. He allowed It to connect, his opponents claws digging deep into his chest cavity with a sickening crack as if it'd been cracked in two. Almost immediately, the brutes hands flew up, gripping Tidus's arm with all the strength he could muster, and pulled the hand from inside him. A cry of effort escaped his lips as he twisted around, pulling the startled man along in one swift motion, and launching him far across the icy terrain. Tidus slammed painfully against the ground, gritting his teeth to suppress the jolt of pain that spread through him like wildfire.

Kane grinned wickedly in satisfaction. Taking advantage of the situation, he carried on in his onslaught by willing his aura forth, unleashing a wave of raw power that ascended high into the air above it's unaware victim. There it tarried for only a moment before crashing down towards the surface. Tidus hardly was able to pull himself from it's path in time; rolling to his feet and dashing as far back as he was able. The ground exploded where he lay just a moment ago as the aura struck.

"_**Kukukuku," **_he giggled as his black eyes fixated on Kane's slightly disappointed expression, "_**Close. You're strong! But I've beaten you. Yes! YES! YOU'VE BEEN BEATEN BEFORE!" **_His voice quickly rose in a roar. "_**CRUSHED! MUTILATED! ANNIHILATED! OBLITERATED! I'VE WON! AND I'LL WIN AGAIN! I ALWAYS WIN!!!"**_

Alexander's eyes narrowed dangerously. "Tch, you talk too much."

A second did not pass before Tidus found himself face to face with his opponent. The titans mighty arms gripped his shoulders, squeezing a death-grip that made the altered man growl in pain. He struggled against it, flaring his aura wildly in an attempt to escape. To no avail. As a response, Kane himself willed his own destructive force to the surface at it's maximum; no holding back. The power was of such intensity Tidus felt as if his very body was slowly being crushed, but gradually, fought the sensation off. When feeling returned to his limbs, he quickly swung his legs up, pressing the bottom of his shoes against the brutes bloody chest, and pushed. With surprising ease, he tore free from the mighty grip, escaping the suffocating aura that had consumed him, and struggled to regain his balance. The piece of metal in his chest glowed strangely.

Kane noticed this with a look of satisfaction. "Time's runnin' out for ya. Soon, ya goin' to lose zat' hold on em'. Then it's done."

"_**NO!" **_Tidus yelled. "_**I'LL KILL YOU! I'LL KILL YOU!"**_

A strike to the jaw by Tidus's powered fist made his opponent's rejection of the idea all too apparent to the SHADOW Captain, as he was sent hurtling off his feet and into another glacial wall that sent cracks running up it's side. Kane grimaced slightly, one eye kept open while the other closed. He was determined to keep the fight going. Before he could pull himself from his vulnerable position, the transformed man was upon him once more, unleashing a flurry of rapid punches into his abdomen. Each strike dug Alexander further into the ice, pushing him back until the wall shook in warning to give way. And give way it did. A final, mighty throw launched him beyond sight, into the depths of the structure of ice, sending it collapsing upon him. Tidus backed off with a terrible, insane cry of victory.

Yuna, who stood looking on, gasped at the events that had occurred before her. "Is it over?"

Iiden shook his head, doubt apparent on his features. "I don't believe so. Kane wouldn't be defeated just because of that…"

"But.." she paused, casting a quick glance in her companion's direction, before looking back to the battlefield. "He said Bargaine's hold was weakening. Then he'll be back to normal soon?"

"Yes," he returned, "but will we be able to live and see it?"

Tidus attention had been drawn back to them. With the seeming defeat of his adversary, his terrible eyes found themselves back upon Iiden's form, which was still suffering the effects of the bite he'd received. He snarled challengingly. By slow steps, he advanced in their direction, letting his arms hang limply at his side as he walked. The urge for blood had not been satisfied.

"Yuna," Iiden spoke hurriedly, gently taking hold of her arm, "run. I'll hold him off as long as I am able! I refuse to let you perish here."

The High Summoner's eyes held a look of defiance and confusion. "What? No, I can't-"

She was cut off abruptly as a deafening roar exploded throughout the air, echoing on across the distance. The two immediately turned the heads in the direction from whence it came, their eyes falling in fear upon Tidus's form which shook in a massive rage.

"_**DON'T," **_he began, "_**TOUCH HER! YOU'RE IMPURE. YOU'RE TRASH! UNWORTHY OF EXISTENCE!"**_ Somewhere, within that fearsome roar, Tidus's voice broke through. The blade burrowed within his chest was pulsing rapidly, emitting a radiant, purple glow as it did so. Time was almost out. But with what hold Bargaine's power maintained, he flung himself forward in a rush, pulling his claws back in a death-strike to put at last an end to the existence of a man he despised. None of the two rose to oppose his advance. Another did….

From beneath him, as was so often done, it seemed, Alexander exploded from the icy surface; myriad chips of ice carried up along by his side. For a brief instant their eyes met, locking, and instantly they knew the bout had reached it's conclusion. The Captain's sword arm, which had seen little use in this most recent confrontation, was thrust upward, it's tip coming in contact with that of the piece of the blade lodged within Tidus's chest. Steel met steel in a thunderous clang. Vibrations coursed through Alexander's sword from impact, shaking his arm all so by the slightest while he looked on with a firm, serious expression. Then it happened. The vibrations the Captain felt were feeble in comparison to that of those which suddenly exploded through Tidus's body, causing him to shake uncontrollably as if he was threatening to burst. Steam billowed from his rattling form, rising off of his skin as his Slayer began to dissipate gradually, the attributes bestowed upon him by the transformation fading just as slowly.

Yuna watched worriedly. Her beloved's arms flung out madly, his mouth stretched insanely wide in a soundless scream as the shaking worsened. It was terrible to watch him revert to his true self as it was to witness him change, but she knew, deep down, that this was a turning point. Things would improve. Wouldn't they?

Then it stopped, and to her joy, the man she loved had again become the man she loved. He'd reverted to normal; as normal as he could be. The blade that had been attached to his chest had vanished, and with it, any change in his body the effects had brought. He was Tidus again.

"Yes!" She cried ecstatically, pumping her fist in the air with a wide smile. Iiden shared her enthusiasm, but in a more controlled fashion. Only a soft grin decorated his lips, but all was not well just yet. One more problem remained.

Tidus's eyes, that were wide and shocked, soon closed as his consciousness was lost, and he collapsed against the cold ground at Alexander's feet. The titan who towered above his fallen form looked down upon him with a hint of satisfaction in his coal eyes, unable to resist a half-way smirk of the one he previously bore. And to the surprise of the two onlookers, he sheathed his blade and turned to depart. The Captain walked on wordlessly.

Iiden was amazed. "He's…not going to try and finish him?"

Kane picked up the question with a loud chuckle. "Nah," he began with a shrug, "it'd just be wastin' my time to kill em', and denyin' me some fun in the future."

"What?" Yuna's body shook with uncontrolled rage at the comment, furious enough to stand and argue with him rather than rush to her lover's side. "You can't really intend to fight him again!"

"Look, princess," Alexander's voice was stern, "I'm sparrin' him now cause I wanna kill em' when he's matured. This un' has a lot o' power in them veins. I wanna see it drawn out. Dis' here fight was just a test, and I found out what I'd wanted to know." He paused momentarily. "He's all tangled in a dangerous thread, girly, with zat' Slayer o' his. Maybe it'll come to em' being the controller and not the damn controlled. Who knows? I'll just have to be a lil' patient, eh?"

At that, the gargantuan man, who's height blocked the sun, vanished into thin air, leaving a battle-worn Gagazet behind…


	25. Mortality

**Final Fantasy X: Annihilation**

_Chapter 24: Mortality_

"Tidus!"

From the depths of the darkness which had claimed Tidus's mind, Yuna's pleading voice broke through. He struggled to respond, to form words, but his body would not react; it would not budge. Pain was all he acknowledged, an unbearable ache in his muscles. His breath was short from exhaustion.

"Please, wake up!" The distraught Summoner shook her fallen lover, on the verge of hysterics. Her hope was fleeting, to see him so torn and broken, so close to death. His wounds were as serious as they were numerous, leaking his life force in a seemingly endless stream upon the cold surface. "Don't leave me!"

"Yuna." Iiden approached the woman cautiously, clutching his wounded shoulder. "Calm down. His life force is still very much strong."

The addressed woman nodded weakly, hesitantly pulling her hands from Tidus's naked shoulders. She bit her lip, attempting to fight down the surfacing tears. "I'm just so scared," she whispered.

The former SHADOW member nodded in understanding. "It's okay. I know that this is the first time you've seen him in a while." His expression darkened seriously. "However, despite how great of a joy your reunion might be to the two of you, we must seize this opportunity. If Tidus regains his strength, no doubt he will seek to return to Oblivion."

An overbearing shock instilled itself within Yuna's heart. "What?" She gasped, succumbing to the sudden pressure in her chest, and the tears flowed. "Do you really think he would still go back to him? After all of this?"

"Yes," Iiden admitted with apparent regret. "He desires power. Oblivion is a sure and effective way of obtaining it swiftly. What we just witnessed is a prime example. In the brief time you two have been apart, he has obtained strength great enough to fight on even terms with that of a Captain of SHADOW."

"Hasn't he done enough...?"

"He is strong, but against Oblivion he is nothing. I doubt he will be satisfied until he has grown powerful enough to oppose him."

Yuna fixed her gaze upon Tidus's bloodied face, stroking it gently with her cold hands. "Then what should we do?"

Iiden contemplated their next course of action for a moment. "We take him to Bevelle Ruins. There, we will place him under strict guard and attempt to talk some sense into him when he regains consciousness. But if he remains determined to return to Oblivion, none of us will be able to stop him."

The Summoner levelled her gaze with Iiden's own. "You make him sound like some kind of monster!"

"Because that is what he has become."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Large columns of rock, some more than one hundred feet tall, were situated near the outskirts of the Zanarkand Ruins. They were covered with various forms of vegetation. Husks of shrubs, moss, and vines veiled over the relief sculptures, coiling and spiraling up the enormous lengths until ending near the crowns. Near the base, countless species of exotic flowers bloomed, giving a touch of white, pink, yellow and cherry-red to the profound scenery of jade. Roots coursed over and under protruding sections of the monoliths, while trunks and branches swirled around them, bending inward to its rough and callous embrace.

And within this serene sanctum their came forth a disturbance, one to scar the very world. Upon the bosom of her flesh, a single sphere, argent in hue, appeared soundlessly. It's glossy (and almost metallic resembling) surface reflecting the familiar fruition around it. And for a moment all was still, until the harmless "sphere" expanded. The very earth beneath its wake seared and charred over, sizzling as it was cooked thoroughly down to the mantel. Tendrils of pure energy ripped through the crust of ash and dust, pouring from the person's spiritual reservior and into the prime material; entire plates where dishelfed and disfigured, rising and sinking in sporadic frequincies. Eyes, empty and emotionless, peered forth with an unforgiving resolve - Kane had emerged.

Excessive steam billowed off of his hulking form as he took a thunderous step forward, his boot thudding against the stone walkway decripit from age beneath him. The Captains terrible features were bloodied and bruised from the multiple wounds that had been afflicted upon him, his clothing stained and tattered from battle.

At a slow pace, the titan moved forward, walking leisurely towards the entrance into SHADOW's lair. His eyes briefly ran across the monilithic architect at his sides. The ruins were scattered across the miles. He found himself savoring the sight, as it cradled the truest sense of calamity wrought - merciless obliteration.

Zanarkand was destruction at it's finest.

Suddenly, Alexander's senses were set ablaze as a presence nurturing malicious intent intruded upon his moment of tranquility. The distinct click of a blade drawn from it's scabbard came to his attention- the sound marked the advancement of battle.

Swiftly, he reacted, materializing his battle-worn blade as he turned to confront his unknown assailant. His sword clashed with that of his attacker's, the friction between their steal producing an explosion of sparks that danced around their figures- Kane's eyes levelled with Collust's.

"Ayo," the brute greeted with a wicked smirk, "whadda we ave' here?"

Collust's face scrunched up in a snarl, pure hatred displayed in his amber eyes. "You defied our master! I have grown tiresome of your disrespect!"

Kane met the enraged man's strength with his own, bemused by his aggression. "Yeah? And whatcha gonna do bout it?"

"I'm going to rid your taint of our organization once and for all!" The fiery haired Captain declared.

They broke apart, the two malefic behemoths of power placing themselves at a distance. Their eyes held strong onto the others, both cautiously awaiting even the most meager of changes in posture; seeking out the spark that would initiate their battle.

Collust chose the offensive. Motivated by his anger, he charged forward, drawing the pestilent blade in his grasp above his head. He roared ferociously.

Kane eyed the advancment with little concern. As his opponent struck down, he would step off to the side, effortlessly avoiding the sword's strike area. The patch of ground upon which he had stood a mere second before was obliterated into nothingness as the weapon connected.

Taking advantage of his combatant's open defenses, the titan thrust forward with his left arm, delivering a devastating blow with his massive fist into the man's temple. Collust recoiled in pain as he was forced airborn from the impact, demonstrating his resilence by flipping acrobatically onto his feet. His vision blurred momentarily. The Captain was undeniably astounded by Alexander's herculean might and legerity despite being a behemoth in size.

What sparked his infuriation was that although the man had yet to convalesce from the injuries he'd sustained, he showed no patent signs of debilitation, even in his breathing. It was seemingly as though the battle, the wounds, had not affected him in the slightest.

"You truly are a monster," Collust commented as he brandished his crimson steel, challenging his foe forward once more. "You are a risk to everything Oblivion seeks to accomplish. I will carry out the task Tidus failed to complete! You will perish here, you barbarian!"

Alexander laughed, unthreatened by the warrior's promise. "Ha! Ya gotta be kiddin me. You?" His eyes narrowed as his expression darkened seriously. "I ain't gonna be the one dyin today."

The monstrous man charged forward, his footsteps smacking the ground in rapid succession with his gaining of speed. He held his slayer above his head, channeling his might for the blow. Collust stood at ready.

With a monstrous cry, Kane swung, the resisting wind giving way to the powerful strike. Swiftly, his opponent leapt to the side, evading the terrible blow by a hair's breath as the zone of impact broke into an explosion of stone and dust, producing a vicious shockwave that tore across the vicinity. Collust rolled to his knees, quickly recovering his balance. He concentrated on the aura surrounding him, through sheer will forcing it forward. The energy sharpened, flash-crystalizing into a myriad of crimson, adamant shards that pierced through the current of wind without the slightest alteration to their course.

Alexander observed the advancing pseudo-daggers calmly, offering no resistance to their campaign. One by one, they tore into his flesh, burying themselves within his innards. Blood exploded from the opened wounds, splattering across the ground below him.

"Tch," Kane scoffed, straightening himself upright as he regarded his combatant with evident boredom. "Nifty trick, but I ain't goin down like dat."

The response was not one of what he had expected. Rather than a surprised gasp or angered cry, there came forth a chuckle. A smirk was plastered upon Collust's face. "I know all about you're ability to recieve wounds that would be mortal to another, and pass them off as if they were nothing. I'm very well prepared, barbarian. You'll find that endurance of yours, against me, is ultimately for naught."

The shards of crystalized energy, nestled within Alexander's flesh, would suddenly forfeit their form, discarding their shape as each released their concentrated power in a series of small, yet powerful explosions. Chunks of skin, meat, and bone were incinerated instantaneously. Blood oozed in horrendous quantities from the large holes scattered across his large form.

Kane's eyes widened with surprise, as his legs so harmed from the attacks, gave way, and he collapsed, succumbing to the injuries. "What..?" He breathed, struggling to regain the lost feeling in his lower limbs.

"Do you see?" Collust inquired as he casually approached his fallen foe. "You feel no pain, for your body is dead. You can lose an infinite amount of blood, and it will continue to function, as your insanely large spiritual strength fuels the workings of your innards. But eventually," he paused, drawing himself to a knee, "despite how much energy you feed your physical form, if it is harmed to a certain extent it will collapse. Your legs, for an example, are incapable of supporting your weight, as I've obliterated the majority of muscle and bone in your thighs and ankles."

His eyes fell to his handiwork. "Your are not immortal, Alexander Kane. You have merely created the illusion of immortality."

"You little shit," the fallen Captain managed.

"And now, it is time to open your eyes." Slowly, Collust rose to his feet, his eyes locked upon his opponent's. His Slayer rose, the tip of the blade glistening in the light of the setting sun. "You are inferior. You are the impotency that defiles SHADOW. You are feeble. Kane, you are mortal."

And he struck...

**Author's Note: Well, everyone, I finally managed to update. I apologize for the long delay, but I've gotten into a bit of trouble and had to pay for it. I'm back now, and since my options at the moment are limited, I'll be able to finish this story at long last! Excited? I am. Although I've had to forfeit my freedom, writing will help pass the time. I'll have another chapter sometime early on next week. So look forward to it, neh? Happy New Year everyone!**


	26. Undying

**Last time...**

"Do you see?" Collust inquired as he casually approached his fallen foe. "You feel no pain, for your body is dead. You can lose an infinite amount of blood, and it will continue to function, as your insanely large spiritual strength fuels the workings of your innards. But eventually," he paused, drawing himself to a knee, "despite how much energy you feed your physical form, if it is harmed to a certain extent it will collapse. Your legs, for an example, are incapable of supporting your weight, as I've obliterated the majority of muscle and bone in your thighs and ankles."

His eyes fell to his handiwork. "Your are not immortal, Alexander Kane. You have merely created the illusion of immortality."

"You little shit," the fallen Captain managed.

"And now, it is time to open your eyes." Slowly, Collust rose to his feet, his eyes locked upon his opponent's. His Slayer rose, the tip of the blade glistening in the light of the setting sun. "You are inferior. You are the impotency that defiles SHADOW. You are feeble. Kane, you are mortal."

And he struck...

**Final Fantasy X: Annihilation**

_Chapter 25: Undying_

Defeat. In truth, it was something Alexander Kane had never once suffered before, since the time of his death. It was said that at the moment a person is to stand before the shadow of death, with it's pestilent scythe curled around their neck, they are offered a final glimpse into their past. Their life flashes before their eyes.

He had experienced it once before...a long time ago, in a forgotten age. Before Zanarkand, before Sin, and before Oblivion.

Yet again he stood in the darkness, laid helpless on the ground at the feet of the sinister being that had once condemned him to eternal nothingness. And again...the pages of his life were turned back to the start, before the life he claimed now was even to be thought of, to the time of his true existence.

To the time of living...

_The cold, unrelenting wind tore at Alexander's face as he ran swiftly and silently through the darkness. A shadow amongst shadows. The cries of the pursuing villagers rose at his back. His head turned, his eyes fixing on the bend several hundred yards behind him. The darkness was illuminated by the fire of multiple torches._

_"Tch, persistent lil' buggers," he commented, annoyed, as he focused his attention once more on the path at his front. He kicked off, effortlessly leaping over a boulder that had suddenly presented itself as obstacle in his way. His feet thudded loudly against the ground as he landed. The spiraling trail that ascended up the mountainside was growing narrow, from what he could manage to see through the dark. The clouds above him roared with thunder, as if the very gods themselves had joined in on the chase, and were rooting for the angry swarm trailing him._

_He chuckled quietly. "Heaven and Earth, unitin' all for lil' ol me. Pretty fuckin' excitin!"_

_The adrenaline pounded in his ears, his insides crackling as if electrified. His blood was boiling with anticipation. It was the excitment that came with the commiting of a crime, it was the benefit to living such a chaotic and murderous lifestyle. It was everything that Alexander lived for._

_He rounded a bend, paying little attention to the significant narrowing of the trail. Then suddenly, he came to a halt. Just feet before him, the path he had been following cut short, ending in a ledge that dropped hundreds upon hundreds of feet below. He poked his head curiously over the side. He saw only darkness. The sounds of the pursuing mob were becoming more audible with their advancement. It would be only a matter of moments before they were upon him._

_"Guess I won't be gettin away without a fight," Kane commented, faking a disappointed sigh, as he turned to the shouts. His hand fell to the large blade at his side, drawing it from it's scabbard soundlessly. He surveyed his surroundings. Although man was against him, it seemed that the Earth was not. The narrow path ensured that the group would only be able to attack him individually, rather than all at once. His pride in his strength and swordplay assured him that this victory would be his, for there were none amongst his pursuers who were capable of matching him._

_They were all rushing to their demise._

_Alexander almost cried out with the overwhelming excitment which instilled itself within him the moment the first villager came into sight. The man paused cautiously as their eyes connected. One by one, the rest appeared at the leader's back, each wielding a variety of weapons - from pitchforks, to swords, to clubs, and to shovels. Determination blazed like a fire in the eyes of some, whereas the others were fearful, cowardly, and apparently hesistant to move forward. They knew death when they saw it._

_"Well now," Kane began as he took a step forward, making his confidence known, "ya'll chased me all da way up here?"_

_"Your days of murder have come to an end!" A man cried._

_"You've taken our loved ones again and again! But no more!"_

_"You die today, monster!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_"Yeah!"_

_He stock a finger in his ear, wiggling it around as if to remove something. "Fuck, ya people sure are loud. Is that it? Did ya come up here just to start spoutin' you're lil threats? Or did ya came for some good ol' fashion blood-spillin?"_

_The leader stepped forward. He was young one, barely within his 20's. Long, black hair fell to his shoulders, his toned arms hoisting a large claymore into the air. "You will not escape, beast. For the last decade, you've terrorized our town. You've brought nothing but hurt! And for the last 10 years, I've trained and prepared for the day to the two of us would stand face to face. Are you ready for punishment?"_

_Alexander smirked wickedly, looking down upon the would-be warrior with evident amusement. "Are ya ready to die?"_

_His challenger sped off, dashing forward in a startling explosion of speed. Kane's eyes narrowed, drawing up his blade with but a split moment to spare. Their swords clashed in an explosion of sparks._

_"Ah," the titan began, leaning down to draw his face in closer to that of his challenger's, "so ya got a bit of fight in ya?"_

_"The name is Vergil, you fiend," the addressed man responded. "Commit it memory, so that you will never forget who was responsible for sending you to the underworld!"_

_Kane forced forward, applying his weight and strength to shove his combatant backwards. Vergil was tossed effortlessly to the ground. "Ya be lettin' dat confidence get to your head! These er hands have seen too much blood to be matched by a youngin' like you!"_

_Slowly, the leader drew himself back to his feet, gallantly positioning his claymore before him. "I will kill you."_

_"Threats like dat are empty comin' from someone so weak!"_

_Again, the two warrior's face off, clashing their blades repetitively against that of the others. The onlookers could only observe with undisguised fascination towards the intensity to which they dueled, unable to follow their swift and relentless strikes that rattled the very path upon which they stood. The heaven's themselves seemed to tremble under their power._

_Alexander could not deny that his challenger was indeed surprising. He fought and struck with a prowess beyond what one so young could possess. His attacks were clean and precise, accompanied by an adequate amount of force and swiftness. His agility was equally astounding, as he skillfully evaded and defended against every blow Kane unleashed. The youth was unrelenting in his determination, but bit by bit, his stamina revealed it's limitations._

_Vergil's breath was quickly shortening. His movements were growing ever more delayed and sloppy with exhaustion. However well trained he may have been, his endurance failed before that of Alexander's. And it would be that difference which determined the ultimate outcome of this confrontation._

_Then he slipped up. Vergil's attempt to parry one of Kane's vicious blows failed horribly, as his footing was lost to the pure force behind it. The warrior stumbled, seeking to recover his balance as swiftly as he was able. The opportunity was golden and Alexander could not resist._

_With a triumphant cry, he thrust forward with his blade, watching with undisguised glee as the tip of his blade pierced into and through Vergil's abdomen. The sword continued onward, burying it's length to the hilt within his flesh._

_Kane smirked victoriously. "Gotta say, kid, ya made for a hell of an interestin' match. Haven't had dat much fun in fuckin' years!" He placed a massive hand to youth's throat, curling his long fingers around his entire neck as he pulled back his bloodied blade. "Shame it's gotta end."_

_Effortlessly, he lifted Vergil from the grounded, pulling him to the side. His feet dangled across the edge of the trail, where nothing but darkness waited below._

_"I m-may die, beast," the leader managed through the pain, "but you will join me in hell!" Suddenly, his left arm shot forward. Mystical energies crackled wildly around his fingertips, signifying the completion of a spell Alexander had been unable to notice. "Ultima!"_

_"Magic?" The brute whispered in surprise, his eyes tensing shut as a blinding light exploded before him. For an instant, pain overpowered his senses, casting him into an agonizing abyss of white. The ground gave way, collapsing beneath the pure intensity of the spell._

_When his eyes focused, reacquiring their sight, he saw only darkness rushing up to meet him. And he welcomed it._

The world rushed back to him. Alexander's hazy vision cleared to witness the descending of his opponent's blade. A promise of death, on he held no desire to greet with wide arms as he had done before. To fall now would mark a defeat at the hands of one he would never fall before. He refused to.

Although Kane's consciousness retained a certain amount of quietude despite the dire predicament, something within him reacted with desperation. From his spiritual resovior, a surge of chaotic energies flooded throughout his entirety. It empowered him, rejuvenated him...inspired him.

With a ferocious cry, the injured Captain shot his left arm upwards, concentrating his might to generate a protective aura as he caught the falling blade in his grasp. His gaze fixed upon Collust's startled expression, smirking insanely.

"Did ya think I was out of it, pansy?" Kane inquired.

Collust breathed out, releasing the air he held in surprise. He struggled to pull the blade free, but found it would not budge. The weapon was locked within his opponent's indomitable grip.

"Why won't you just die?!" He roared through gritted teeth.

Alexander chuckled darkly. "Cause, dumbass, I'm already dead." His ferocious might flarred forth, encompassing him in a feral, aural flame. The multiple wounds that ailed him closed, the power accelerating his bodily functions with an unnatural regeneration that fully restored the lost tissue. "And ya can't kill what can't die twice."

**FFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFXFFX**

Yuna wrapped her arms around herself as she shuddered against the cold and unrelenting winds. Her footsteps crunched loudly as she moved through the snow, her eyes carefully scanning the landscape for any sign of the surviving Ronso tribe. Through Iiden's help, they'd manage to locate a few, including Kimahri, that had lived through the battle without suffering much injury. But then there was those that had not been so fortunate. She had found many who lay broken and motionless on the ground, their bodies bashed beyond repair against bolders and columns of ice. Others had been simply cast from the mountainside.

"Yuna."

The addressed Summoner turned the sound of the voice, her eyes fixing upon Iiden as he progressed down the slope towards her. Tidus was slung over his shoulder. He had not stirred once since the battle with Kane. The strain on his body had almost pushed him to the point of death. Any mortal would have been finished after be forced through such pain and exhaustion. But not him.

She knew that cursed monstrosity, the thing responsible for the horrific transformation he had undergone, would never allow it's owner to die, if only to use him further.

"Have you found anymore?" Yuna responded, her eyes downcast.

Iiden shook his head, his crimson hair flapping wildly around him in the wind. "No. There are none. The surviviors have all returned to their village. What's left of it...anyway."

"And Kimarhi?"

The man shifted his gaze to the side. "He's determined to find the bodies of the fallen. He said he would not rest until they have all been given a proper burial, rather than to leave them to vanish somewhere beneath the snow." Iiden smiled softly. "Kimarhi is a very respectful being."

Yuna nodded. "Yes." She paused, her eyes widening with a sudden realization. "Oh god!"

The crimson-haired man blinked in surprise, alarmed by her sudden change in demeanor. "What's wrong?"

"Where is Gippal?!!"

**Author's Note: I appreciate the review! Lol, and yes, I'm surprised myself that I decided to continue with the story. But I'm pleased that I did. I hope that my ability has not declined too terribly. I want to bring my reviewers the best material I am capable of providing! I'm aware that my previous chapter was a bit short, so I lengthened this one up a bit. Though not majorly. Still an improvment though! Well, I hope to get some more reviews in the future. Take care! And happy late New Year!**


	27. Sanctuary

**Author's Note:**

_**Hell, It's been a long time coming, hasn't it? It's almost hard to believe that so much time has passed since I started this angsty, twisted variation of your average FFX-2 fic. It seems like yesterday...I was just updating the second chapter and watching out for new reviews. Heh, honestly, back then that was all that I cared for. I wanted recognition for the time and dedication I'd put into my work, I wanted everyone to acknowledge my story...fuck, I just wanted to be acknowledged. Don't misunderstand me. 71 reviews for 26 chapters isn't bad! Looking back, I'm eternally grateful to all the readers and reviewers who gave me their input, regardless of whether it was positive or negative. I owe all of you an apology. I took a gamble going in the direction with this fic that I did. I was introducing a new theme to an amazing game series that broke the rules, said "fuck censorship", "fuck this way", I'm doing it MY WAY or this isn't going down. The road was new to me, undoubtedly. I'd never even considered writing such a dark telling of the story that Yuna and Tidus made together. It was...weird.**_

_**And...over time... it became shameful. I began to look on this with disdain, criticizing the fanfic for its plot holes, story gaps and sometimes just poor writing in general. I felt I'd merely abolished the game with Annihilations' conception and unofficial publication. My inexperienced self hurtled into the second installment of this tale with no well-conceived ideas to base or improve the plot line around. Hence a lotta complications and details in the fic that were contradictory. My introduction chapter is incorrect on certain subjects due to that VERY blind sprint that I took. Other places in the story you'll find errors of almost every type are made at least once. I was no master of literature back then, but I was capable of comprehending aspects about myself I never even realized before. At first, that brought me down...but now I'm back up and pumped with resolve that's fresh and strong and ideas that are everything I consider worthy as a writer. **_

_**( Below I've listed some small alterations that I applied to the original basis of the fic, before everything got skewered up. I will attempt, as I resume updating, to correct any conflictions in the storyline...as well as to remedy one detail in particular. I sincerely hope that, whoever is still out there reading this, will approve of the developments I will make and the direction I will take my writing in general. )**_

_Chapter - __Introduction:_I'd like to begin by immediately turning my attention to one error that is blatantly obvious ( to ME blatantly obvious...AND taunting ) and must be addressed before I procrastinate it out of my schedule entirely. At the end of this informative list of SOME of the new concepts for character design and introduction, I included a brief description of Bargaine ( Tidus' Fiend in a blade ) that was overlooked when I made further modifications to the story. Bargaine was originally intended to be a fiend summoned to hunt down Iiden, but progression with the story became fluid to me...in a sense, and I kind of just wrote a chapter with a few ideas and made up the rest as I went. While quicker, such writing practices aren't recommended...unless you're skilled at putting shit together as you go. ( I'm sure as hell not! )

_Chapter - __?_: Sorry, but this is an error I've caught myself making from time to time. You're all familiar with Collust and Iiden if you've followed the story this far in. Well, the conception of Iiden was a purely accidental occurence during the time because my primary focus was working through Collusts' character. The process began late into the night and didn't end until early the next morning. At SOME point, the notes I was making for the sake of keeping his details got, again, skewered up when I guess I just became too tired. I reviewed the information and found I'd accidentally turned Collusts' natural hair color white. This completely threw my perception of the character out of proportion with everything else, so I knew the changes had to go. The more I sat back and thought of it, though, the more my mind worked and before I knew it...I'd written the outline info for another character. Lol. Anyway, the error I've caught myself making with Iiden involves the confusion of hair color. I've typed Iiden's as being red instead of white at least ONCE in this story. I'll be looking to make sure I don't do that again.

_SHADOW __Details - _There are just two more new additions to the story I'm going to address before we continue. For anyone wondering when I'll shut up, I will not go into detail. I will be incorporating two fiends into the story that, while from the FF multiverse, are actually not native to the FFX-2 title itself. X-2 has a considerable shortage of monsters that...hell, are just in general cool to look at. I created Bargaine out of a personal urge to manifest him in some form due to personal reasons I won't disclose here. Well, that's all for the time. If anyone is knowledgeable of any mistakes that I did not address, and find them bad enough to need to BE addressed, please inform me. Thank you all, and without further ado, here is the next chapter...

_**Previously**__**.**_**..**

_The world rushed back to him. Alexander's hazy vision cleared to witness the descending of his opponent's blade. A promise of death, on he held no desire to greet with wide arms as he had done before. To fall now would mark a defeat at the hands of one he would never fall before. He refused to._

_Although Kane's consciousness retained a certain amount of quietude despite the dire predicament, something within him reacted with desperation. From his spiritual resovior, a surge of chaotic energies flooded throughout his entirety. It empowered him, rejuvenated him...inspired him._

_With a ferocious cry, the injured Captain shot his left arm upwards, concentrating his might to generate a protective aura as he caught the falling blade in his grasp. His gaze fixed upon Collust's startled expression, smirking insanely._

_"Did ya think I was out of it, pansy?" Kane inquired._

_Collust breathed out, releasing the air he held in surprise. He struggled to pull the blade free, but found it would not budge. The weapon was locked within his opponent's indomitable grip._

_"Why won't you just die?" He roared through gritted teeth._

_Alexander chuckled darkly. "Cause, dumbass, I'm already dead." His ferocious might flarred forth, encompassing him in a feral, aural flame. The multiple wounds that ailed him closed, the power accelerating his bodily functions with an unnatural regeneration that fully restored the lost tissue. "And ya can't kill what can't die twice."_

**Final Fantasy X-2:**_** Annihilation**_

**Chapter 26 - **_**Sanctuary**_

**"And thus I clothe my naked villainy with old, odd ends, stolen forth from holy writ, and seem a saint...when most I play the devil."**

**- V, **V for Vendetta

The following thrust delivered by the monstrous arm, which Kane used to grip Collusts' descending blade just a moment before it's connection, exerted enough raw and physical force that it shot his combatant off into the distance as though he were a speck of sand. The crimson-haired Captain couldn't resist. He hurtled backwards at an unbelievable velocity, shock evident in his wide eyes.

The speed at which Collust soared through the Zanarkand airspace was overwhelming. Not even the wind at his back could oppose the force behind the thrust of Alexanders' arm. He attempted to reach out with his aura, focusing it into an extendable appendage of his body that he directed towards a nearby column. It's shape morphed, assuming the likeness of a human hand that curled around the width of the structure before its psuedo-fingers buried themselves into it.

There was a brief jerk and Collust was hopeful that his plan would succeed; it was made apparent, however, when the column crumbled and his aura slid through vacant space, that the said plan would not. Consequently, the initial jerk forced the adjustment of his angle against the wind that sent him sprawling out of control, casting the man twisting and turning in a wild flail of helplessness. His body collided against thick architects and structures with the intensity of a wrecking ball, literally knocking through the designs that were conceived by the ancient, Zanarkand artists.

"Agh," the warrior gasped in a mix of breathlessness and disgorged blood that erupted from his mouth, feeling himself smack through another wall. His spine took the blunt of impact as the decrepit material collapsed around him. Collust conceded to weathering the pain as the world spun and twisted uncontrollably around him, his perception of time and place obscured by the dust and debris exploding from the force of his collisions.

Every individual impact, however, worked to slow the momentum fueling Collusts' flight.

In moments, though it felt like an eternity, the Captain slid to a halt in a clearing of dirt within the graveyard that Zanarkand had become. His body was covered in grotesque looking cuts and bruises that had been formed on almost his entire body. Blood trickled from multiple points of injury distributed in a widespread fashion over Collusts' corporeal form, generally oozing from large, nasty tears formed on his battered flesh. He trembled as the full magnitude of the injury afflicted upon him seized his mind with pressing urgency, and he struggled to push himself on his side.

The wounded warrior immediately tried to focus his vision, searching the vicinity for potential shelter. He knew, even in his disoriented state of mind, that there would be no time to recollect himself. Alexander wouldn't be far behind.

Collust could sense Kane's asphyxiating battle aura undulating with wild pulsations, feeling more and more like an encumbering weight on his mental and physical fortitude as the distance between them lessened. He cradled a severely mangled right arm in a crippled fashion against his beaten rip cage, dragging himself towards an opening between two slates of stone that was just wide enough to bury himself in.

He felt his opponent was almost upon him. With a restrained cry of effort and partial desperation, the Captain finally flung his critically wounded body into the darkness of the space, lying still as he shut his eyes and concentrated on the quelling of his energy until it was closed off and undetectable.

No two to four seconds later, the ground quivered under shock-waves generated by Kane as he plummeted from the sky. The earth splintered underneath him. The abominable being who better resembled a devil towered idly in the center of the clearing encircled by columns of fractured stone. His fierce, cold and lifeless eyes conveyed the attentive state of his mentality, which had been amplified by the activation of his most sinister of all instincts: the urge to _kill_.

The brute's scarred and grotesque visage was firm with the concentration of a murderer on the hunt for his _prey_. His shredded hikama danced wildly in the wind, its tattered ends fluttering against his bulky physique. The questionable longsword - a supposed Slayer obscured in mystery, had been sheathed once again in the scabbard tied securely at his hip.

The blood red aura that encompassed Alexander flared more viciously than it had ever before. It was, as always, symbolic of his legacy of slaughters as much as it was of his unhinged personality. It portrayed his _soul_ for the animalistic brutality that defined it.

His intensely bi-polar personality always shifted between two stages: either between the grinning, adrenaline-junkie killer or the serious, calculating and insouciant hunter. The former was a state of mentality induced by excitement and anticipation that Alexander, literally, could not help but indulge in. It carried a certain degree of high that Kane just found to be intoxicating. The latter was, if anything, the face of the true barbarian. One shown only to those who have merited the gift of facing a beast who didn't care any longer about enjoying the fight or savoring the bloodshed. This was the face that had defeated the transformed Tidus and hammered Collust through a miles' worth of fractured pillars and collapsed ruins; it was this face that always rebounded back from the abyss of death to kill another day.

"Where are ya?" Kane called out to the vicinity as he took a thunderous step forward. He worked his arms out from the sleeves of his destroyed hikama, taking it between his fingers before laying it against the splintered structure. He stood upon it as a platform in the center of the circle, displaying his tightly toned abs that looked to have been stretched over with the dead skin of a 10 year torture victim. The unbelievable amount of scars and the pallidness of his complexion bestowed the monster with an equally monstrous appearance...to say the least. "Ain't no way in hell dat lil' shove's got ya pushin' up daisies. I know yer hidin' out der' somewhere."

He watched the environment intently for any flicker of life.

A whirlwind swept over the landscape, carrying a cloud of dust that deposited dirt over the trail of blood Collust left behind. Alexander's eyes roamed over the spot just moments after. They lingered there momentarily, before he turned and glanced back to the massive hole in a neighboring stone wall that towered beside him.

He clicked his tongue, "Tch. Bastard musta' sailed right der through dat hole and on elsewhere," he surmised as he shook his head. His eyes narrowed into hard slits of murderous desire and determination as he assessed the most likely direction Collust crashed in. "I didn' toss da lil' shoopuff fucker all dat hard, right? Maybe more den' I'd first intended but, eh, s'his own fault for comin' at me like he did."

Alexander chuckled, his deep voice booming in his massive chest. "Ya hear me, pussy boy?" he screamed out to the air. "Whatever happened to da shit you were spoutin' before? Eh? I heard ya sayin' I was weak, dat I was sum' kind of iniquity that defiled yer' lil' boy band organizatin'." He laughed madly. "I luv' dis' shit right here'! Yer nothin' but a fuckin' pansy! Talkin' da talk when you ain't never gunna' have it in ya to back dem' words in a fight."

Alexander's voice carried on across the vast distance in a series of resounding echoes that soon faded into silence. Shortly after, Kane propelled himself into the air to continue his search. The neigh bone-crushing intensity of his new aural ferocity alleviated its pressure on Collusts' body as he became further and further away. The said Captain waited until his nemesis was several miles from his position before straining to sit himself upright.

A series of popping sounds tore down his back as the Captain was hit with deep-rooted aches and pains. He breathed shakily, smiling in a sense of tragic admittance to himself that the one objective he NEEDED to accomplish for SHADOW, for Oblivion...he was no longer capable of doing. He'd overestimated Kane's capacity and exposed himself like a rookie, setting himself up to suffer the most extensive injuries he'd ever had.

"Heh," Collust tensed his eyes as another jolt of pain lanced through him. "Damn it all," he groaned quietly, tilting his head to the side and resting his cheek against the cold stone behind him. "You're lucky, you bastard. I didn't even get to utilize my true power, but me and my slayer will prove our superiority...next time. I will kill you."

During the time he was at the mercy of the winds, the red-haired Captain was incapable of maintaining his grip on the hilt of his Slayer between the spinning and the smashing through everything. He hadn't even felt it fly from his hand. The pain had been overriding his entire system. Sure, Collust could merely summon it to his person on command, but that was only when his mind was fresh enough to locate its signature, establish a connection and materialize it in his possession without losing synchronization.

Safe to say...as he was now...that wasn't possible.

"D-damn you, Alexander..." Collust breathed to the darkness one last time, before he felt sleep begin to pull him under. With the promise of revenge burning at the front of his mind, he welcomed it, losing himself in the momentary reprieve it would bring. He knew that victory would be his; it was inevitable that Kane would die at his hands. That belief strengthened his confidence...and he rested, dreaming of the day that vengeance would be his.

Yuna sat soundlessly on the soft cushion of a mattress that had been laid on the stone floor in an old holding cell. The Bevelle Underground was the only remaining location capable of being a suitable base for the activities of SALVATION, allowing the faction to prepare their operations in a secluded and secure environment. There, within the vast expanse of winding passages, they could function beneath the watchful eyes of SHADOW.

They couldn't afford another repeat of Mt. Gagazet.

Yuna let her eyes rest on Tidus. He was sleeping peacefully on a small cot across from her, snuggled warmly inside a blanket with his back to the damp wall. She focused on his pale face, on the tranquility in his expression that made him seem so at ease, as if not a care haunted his dreams. She tried to ignore the cuffs around his wrists and ankles that Baralai and Iiden insisted they shackle him with.

Tidus was a Captain of SHADOW and had to be regarded as one while in their custody. Until he was recovered enough to be able to hold a conversation with, he would be placed under strict guard with magic-absorbent restraints binding his movements. It took a great deal of arguing on Yuna's part to convince the two that she be allowed to stay in his cell. It took 20 guards positioned outside the door to give Baralai peace of mind.

The thin, dark veins that ran up Tidus' neck and spider-webbed across his cheeks were not as enlarged and did not press against his skin as noticeably as they'd done before; it was something she noticed while her memory flashed with images from the Gagazet incident.

The mere recollection of the tragic and nightmarish ordeal was a painful process to say the least. She remembered everything so vividly that it might as well have been reoccuring in front of her. Like a horror film it terrorized her, repeating every detail, every scene and every moment so it all was forever burned into her very soul.

The unexpected appearance of Alexander Kane, the destruction he unleashed upon SALVATION and its recruits, the sacrifice of the Ronsos and all the other occurrences leading up to the instant Tidus fell were things the ex-Summoner could not forget, even though she wished she could.

Yuna let the memories fast-forward to the events preceeding their arrival at Bevelle. Her realization addressing the absence of her close friend, Gippal, lead to the immediate deployment of a search-and-rescue team that consisted of Iiden, herself, Kimarhi, and every SALVATION soldier who was capable of joining them. The search was conducted until nightfall, when environmental conditions became too severe and dangerous for them to press on further. Though Yuna argued against stopping, at first, she eventually gave in but asserted that another party be sent out again at dawn.

Kimarhi promised that the Ronsos would do so personally. Their acute sense of smell and knowledge of the terrain would assist them in tracking down Gippal...or whatever was left of him to find.

She bit her bottom lip, playing with her fingers as her worries ran rampant in her mind. The death of Nooj was too fresh in the minds of SALVATION's recruits and too new a wound on the hearts of those who'd befriended him. While the confirmation of Gippal's death would be heartbreaking, it would cause an even greater misfortune with the soldiers in how harshly it affected their morale. Roughly half of the militia were young, inexperienced men whose combat history didn't extend past fighting low-level fiends. They enlisted with the best of intentions, believing they could make a difference in the war, but were ignorant of the bloodshed they were signing up to join in.

How would the murders of two of their four leaders reflect on their overall progress in the war?

Yuna couldn't help the tears that blurred her vision as she dwelled on the subject. She and Baralai agreed that a conference should be scheduled to address the recent happenings at Gagazet with her providing her own retelling of them. It was her obligation as the head figure of SALVATION to address her people personally in order to better ensure that they do not start to question their faith in her.

It was the greatness of the deeds that Yuna had accomplished that gave her people the belief in the cause they fought for. They had faith that Yuna, the woman who permanently defeated Sin and Vegnagun, would bring the Eternal Calm once more. Now that _faith_ was faltering in the hearts of some. A handful doubted her capabilities as a leader...and she didn't blame them.

The ex-Summoner sobbed, burying her face in her hands. "I'm a failure," she whimpered to herself. "I've never been anything else. I don't deserve to lead SALVATION! I'm not strong enough on my own..."

"That's why you have your friends."

Iiden's voice captured Yuna's attention. She lifted her head, immediatey wiping away any traces of her tears and the sadness that had caused them. She rubbed her eyes, laughing half-heartedly.

"I didn't hear you come in," the woman commented with a weak smile that she gave the man standing to her left. She saw the reinforced steel door being shut by the guards behind him.

Iiden acknowledged the effort to mislead him into believing she was better than she actually was. Anyone could recognize the attempt for what it was and anyone with sense wouldn't be fooled by it. "This isn't a burden for you to bear alone, Yuna," he spoke in a firm tone of voice as he approached her. "The task of dealing with SHADOW doesn't fall on the shoulders of any _one_ individual, regardless of rank or public perception. Oblivion is a threat to us all...and as such, it rests upon every person in Spira to do what they can."

The former member of SHADOW sat down beside her on the edge of the mattress, careful to not invade her personal space. He knew some part of Yuna was still suspicious of him and every action he made, even if she didn't admit it. "Of course," he continued, "not every person CAN carry that weight...and they shouldn't be expected to. It's human nature to feel fear. It's human nature to succumb to it. That's why people like us, people who've learned to defy our nature and transcend its limitations, who've learned to defy _fear_, must bare the greater part of that universal burden."

Iiden brushed a bang of his snow-colored hair from in front of his eyes, fixing his gaze on the slumbering figure of Tidus who laid silently in the corner. "What I'm saying is, although you may have to carry more than others, you are not expected to carry it all. Trust in your friends, in Baralai...and in me...to share that weight." He turned his eyes to her. "You're not alone."

Yuna listened closely to every word the man beside her voiced, having swore to herself to be more attentive towards the things he had to say after they left Gagazet. Iiden had conveyed nothing but kindness and sincerity since their meeting and had gone repetitively out of his way to assist her in any way, shape or form he could. His history had left a foul imprint on her soul, and that she would not deny, but the time spent in his company, however brief, was long enough to almost erase that _imprint_ entirely.

The man wanted to establish himself as an ally to her and the cause they represented. He desired redemption, so he could leave the sins of the past behind and let old demons die.

She respected his conviction with all that she was.

"I know," Yuna stated as she look into his eyes. A real, genuine smile replaced the shell of a one that had played on her expression. "I know. I'm sorry, I always seem to fall apart around you and every time...you try to talk me through it." She looked away before continuing," I'm also aware that my behavior towards you has been...hostile, at best. I want to apologize for that. At Gagazet, I acted harshly...and after everything that's happened, I want you to know that now...I believe in who you are."

Iiden carefully took in every word and registered the sincerity in her voice behind each one. His gray hues softened affectionately with the meaning she sought to express, absolutely moved by the confession she was giving him and he bowed his head towards her appreciatively when she finished. He breathed a breath of air that felt like it was the freshest he'd had in a long time, even in the wet, moldy cell.

"Thank you," he returned. "I've said it time and again, but I don't think I'll ever say it enough." Iiden shifted before lifting himself from the mattress and standing upright with his back to the former Summoner. He stepped up to the edge of the cot Tidus rested on, watching him intently. "He, however, is the most indebted to you. Every breath that Tidus takes is a breath he couldn't have without you. His actions demand a high price to pay and any other would be put to death the moment they were in SALVATION'S grasp. You're all that is keeping him alive for now."

Yuna frowned at the choice of words the man had selected to phrase his sentences. "Don't make him seem to be something as terrible as Oblivion," she muttered. "Spira has seen much worse and they've forgiven greater transgressions."

"Greater than slaughtering the people of Luca?"

That irked the ex-Summoner terribly, causing her demeanor to shift from showing her appreciation towards him to showing her indignation towards his statements. Her eyes narrowed dangerously as she glared daggers into his back. What was he getting at?

"Tidus committed a grave wrong, I'm completely aware," Yuna snapped. "He killed several at Luca, Shinra, and made an attempt on Baralai's life, but stop and look at what good he has done!" She rose to her feet. "Tidus is the one responsible for the defeat of Sin and Yu Yevon. Without him and the sacrifice he made, I would never have escaped the tragic cycle and seen outside of it. He fought to defend the people of Spira AFTER they turned against him and sentenced him to execution, battled against Gallant for the sake of our future AND saved countless more lives than he has taken away," she paused, panting heavily in her anger. "Oblivion's turned Tidus into what he has become. You know this!"

Iiden hung his head and Yuna wondered what thoughts were going through his mind. Just when she'd come to have faith in him, was he telling her, in some vague way, that Tidus was beyond redemption? That she should just abandon all hope?

"Oblivion has turned him into everything he _is not_," the ex-SHADOW member corrected. He turned to face the overburdened leader behind him, locking their separate gazes with the others own. His expression was hard and unreadable. "There is a transcendent link that ties their existences to one another, a link originally established by Gallant and then exploited by Oblivion. This connection enables whatever corruptions Oblivion chooses to utilize to manifest in Tidus' character, allowing him to shape Tidus' appearance in his own image but only moderately _influence _his personality ." Iiden turned to the side, stepping out of Yuna's view of the man being addressed as he indicated towards him with a finger. "This _man _is not what Oblivion made him, but almost everything Oblivion didn't want him to be. Understand? Tidus is not an unfortunate victim of someone else's mind-control, but a victim of his own design, something in which Oblivion only played a part. He showed the way and littered the path with temptations...but it was Tidus who chose to follow it."

Yuna stepped up to the white-haired man, her eyes blazing with rage as she ensnared him in her deadly glare. "What are you getting at?" she yelled. "Is this what you're really here to do? To make Tidus into some unspeakable evil and convince me of it, too? I bet Baralai put you up to this! Well guess what? I'm not buying it. I know WHO Tidus is, just as I know everything he's not- because despite what you say, there are things he hasn't become. There are worse things he can STILL _become_! Just as easily, I know he can make himself into everything that he never will be again. You did it...and so can he."

Iiden weathered the blunt of the indignant woman's wrath as she stood up to the meaning that his worfds expressed, denying the infallible certainty in his voice that he'd purposely placed there to test the strength of her heart.

He smirked, chuckling as she fumed in front of him. "So he can," he agreed happily with the nod of his head.

Yuna opened her mouth as though to shout something further before the change in Iiden's demeanor registered inside her brain, her features softening as her eyes ran confusedly over his face. "W-what...?" she breathed while leaving her mouth hanging open in a very unladylike fashion.

"I'm sorry, I know it was cruel of me to rile you up like this," Iiden began apologetically, "but understand that I just wanted to determine whether or not you'd be able to withstand the criticism and ridicule that will fall on you. The knowledge of the massacre at Luca is widespread, but the incident was contained by SALVATION officials and information concerning the identity of the culprit has been undisclosed, thanks to Baralai's efforts...or so he'd bragged, anyway." He folded his arms across his chest. "What I'm saying is...that save for a handful, Tidus' identity as the murderer has been kept silent. Baralai secured any and all footage that was taken by security cameras showing Tidus in action, but there are other things making this complicated...and...well," he tilted his head to the side as he thought. "I'll just let Baralai explain it to you as he'd explained it to me. The reason that actually brought me here was to get you."

Yuna's blatant vehemence quelled bit by bit as she listened to the explanation that her recently-proven comrade provided for her, even though he'd come very close to becoming her enemy again with the stunt he pulled. She simply dismissed it, feeling that it was carried out with the right intentions and that it, in the end, was for her own benefit. She had to be ready to face things like that if she wanted to protect Tidus and serve in her role as the leader of SALVATION. Iiden was just trying to prepare her for that and so she did not blame him.

"Alright, I got it. We'll get to Baralai right away," she asserted as she looked to Tidus. The ex-Summoner lowered herself to her hands and knees, placing a soft, tender kiss on his forehead, before pulling back and whispering, "Sorry. I have to go somewhere, but I'll be back soon...hopefully in time to be the first thing you see when you open your eyes." She smiled. "I love you."

With that, Yuna stood and approached the cell door, which was opened by the guards standing on the other side. Three accompanied her and Iiden through the dark corridors as they followed the path that was dimly lit by the scattered torches along the wall. The entire way, Yuna's thoughts never ceased to dwell on the man waiting back there for her. For once, since the whole incident with him began, she felt certain that she could bring Tidus back from the evil place he'd gone. She was certain that now...he could be saved.

And she would be the one who saved him.

****

**A/N: Well, that's a wrap for this chapter. I hope those who are still around to read this find the new chapter to be up to the standards of the ones before it. It's been a while and I'm just now getting back into the groove. Bare with me, and hell...we JUST MIGHT get to see this fic through to its end. Thanks for dropping in and leave a review if you're feeling friendly! ( Or hateful. It's irrelevant. Flames are just another form of constructive criticism so let it RAIN DOWN ON MEH! ) Or...not. Later.  
**


End file.
